Fluttershy y el apache
by ninllot
Summary: (historia #1) Un lobo grande como una vaca y blanco como la nieve allá un lugar ameno y el significado de la amistad, que sirve para reparar su corazón (o lo que le queda de el)
1. Chapter 1

Mucho después de que la princesa celestia levanto el sol, cercano al medio día, fluttershy paseaba por el bosque libre. Llevando un sesto lleno de flores silvestres en su hocico

-no me gusta estar aquí- decía mientras se recogía y temblaba, pero luego recoge la cesta y sigue caminando-pero prometí a pinkey que le llevaría estas flores para una nueva crema para pastel para los cake- se decía asimisma

Mientras seguía caminando a través del bosque libre recogiendo y seleccionando flores que solo ella sabría que servirían para un postre más dulce y ligero.

-Flashback-

Fluttershy despierta en su acogedora cabaña, abriendo lenta mente los ojos, para encontrarse con una muy sonriente yegua rosada que la miraba con una gran sonrisa

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH- grita fluttershy al ver a pinkey justo delante de ella

-¿despertaste? , ¿Despertaste?- decía la muy inquieta poni mientras salta de un lado de la cama al otro, para terminar sobre ella pegando su rostro al de la muy asustada poni-¿despertaste?, pues bien que lo hiciste, necesito un favor

-pinkey pie, yo…- trataba de decir la poni cuando es interrumpida abruptamente.

-MIRA- decía pinkey mientras le ponía una lista en la cara- esta es la lista de flores que necesito que consigas, nadie es mejor que tu cuando de plantas exóticas se trata- se lleva una pesuña al labio inferior de la boca- o al menos la única que no me ha echado de su casa diciendo que "es muy temprano", pero tú me ayudas- cambia su semblante a una cara triste- ¿verdad?

Fluttershy se le queda mirando un segundo y dice:-bueno pinkey, lo que sea por una amiga-

-o gracias gracias- decía pinkey cambiando inmediato su semblante a uno de absoluta felicidad mientras saltaba sobre la cama de fluttershy y sobre esta misma. Para finalmente bajarse de ella y dirigirse a la escalera- y recuerda – le decía mientras se volteaba hacia fluttershy mientras caminaba- la señora y el señor cake lo necesitan antes del medio día o la crema pastelera no tendrá el mismo sabor, lo cual es para eso que necesito las flores-

-pero pinkey- decía fluttershy mientras miraba la lista- estas flores se dan solo en….- justo en ese instante pinkey terminaba de abandonar la habitación de fluttershy- …el bosque everfree- decía con tristeza la Pegaso al saber que su amiga no la había escuchado.

- fin Flashback-

Fluttershy daba un suspiro y luego seguía caminando y seleccionando las flores que estén en su auge de colores para que sepan mejor al ser convertidas en la dulce crema en que se convertirían en sugarcube corner

-no me gusta estar aquí, pero lo haré por una ami…- no termina de hablarse a si misma cuando escucha un crujido entre los matorrales que estaban a su derecha- ¿e..Eres tu ze.. Zecora?- preguntaba tartamudeando por el miedo- ¿ángel?, ¿Eres tu?, mmmm ¿twilight?- ya con lagrimas en sus ojos decía- por favor no me asustes-

En lo cual una enorme manticora con muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo y un ojo siego de color blanco se asomaba entre los arbustos hacia el camino en el que se encontraba Fluttershy.

-Por favor señor manticora- aun con lagrimas en sus ojos- yo ayude a una manticora a quitarse una astilla de la pa…. -justo antes de terminar su frase la manticora se puso en 2 patas y le dio un muy fuerte zarpazo a Fluttershy, lanzándola por el camino- no por favor no- decía mientras lloraba y veía a la aparente muy vieja bestia

En el momento en que la manticora se ponía en dos patas, levantó su pata derecha y saco sus garras, las cuales no avía usado en su primer ataque

-AAAAHHHHHH- grita Fluttershy, y justo en ese momento una figura blanca que salió de los arbustos, que estaban en el lado contrario del camino de donde estaba escondida la manticora, salto sobre esta última, revolcándose con ella en el piso mientras la rasguñaba y mordía

La criatura blanca tomo a la manticora de la melena con sus fauces y la arrojo hacia el lado contrario de donde se hallaba Fluttershy. Mientras esta caía y se reincorporaba en el mismo segundo la criatura blanca solo se dio vuelta y se puso justo sobre Fluttershy, que estaba acostada boca abajo con la cabeza entre las patas superiores en el camino de tierra, la criatura estaba de pie sobre ella rodeándola con sus cuatro patas, como león que cuida a sus cachorros, mientras le mostraba los colmillos y le gruñía a la manticora.

Fluttershy solo veía asombrada desde abajo el cuello de la criatura, el cual estaba rodeado de lo que ella describiría como un collar hecho con muchos palitos blancos, del cual colgaba un adorno circular del cual colgaban tres plumas y de al medio tenia un especie de crucifijo

La manticora sin pensarlo dos beses empezó a arrojar zarpazos a diestra y siniestra contra la criatura que solo la alejaba a gruñidos, de repente la criatura salto a la izquierda de la manticora para finalmente arrojarse sobre ella asiéndola caer. Mientras ella luchaba por sacarse de encima a la escuálida y sucia criatura esta estaba mordiendo y rasguñando desesperadamente lo que podía de la igual mente grande pero mucho más robusta manticora

De un momento a otro en la muy desordenada pelea la manticora pone sus patas inferiores en el estomago de la criatura empujándolo con fuerza, haciendo que callera con fuerza sobre su espalda. Igual de rápido que la manticora, la criatura se reincorporo mirando fijamente a los ojos de la manticora mientras gruñía y mostraba sus enormes colmillos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La manticora se abalanzó contra la criatura, la cual solo se movió hacia la derecha mientras daba un zarpazo con sus enormes y negras garras sobre el costado de la manticora. La cual quedando con una herida profunda se sostenía por instinto y dolor con la pata inferior izquierda la herida.

Antes que nadie pudiera siquiera parpadear la criatura se abalanzó sobre ella mordiéndole fuertemente el cuello. Pero antes de poder dar el último apretón, la manticora clavo su cola de escorpión en el costado inferior izquierdo de la criatura la cual soltó a la mantico con un gemido igual al de un perro llorando.

En ese momento la muy mal herida manticora aprovecho para escapar por el camino para terminar perdiéndose entre los bosque en los que se metió después de estar a unos 20 metros de la criatura, la cual solo se giro hacia ella emitiendo un fuerte ladrido que termino con un gruñido

Fluttershy no podía creer lo que avía visto, en su vida estaba acostumbrada a que los más fuertes (y mas débiles) que ella siempre se aprovecharan de ella, pero de la nada esta criatura escuálida y de pelaje sucio la había salvado de una muerte segura. Quiso acercarse a su salvador, cuando este empezó a tambalearse víctima del veneno para terminar cayendo de costado al piso.

La amarilla poni se acerco apresuradamente a la criatura que ya yacía inerte en el piso, al acercarse más noto las mismas características de un lobo de madera, solo que este estaba hecho de carne, y lo noto cuando le pico el labio con un palo, pero ella al ser la mejor poni con talento para los animales supo reconocer a un lobo cuando lo veía

-¿qué hace un lobo en el bosque everfree?- se preguntaba a si misma mientras veía al moribundo animal-

Al día siguiente:

un muy adolorido lobo se despertaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación, acostado en una muy acogedora, cómoda y caliente cama, de la cual podía sentir un muy agradable y embriagador olor a moras silvestres y esencia de mujer

-oh, ¡ya despertaste!- decía Fluttershy al confundido lobo que dormía en su cama- me tenias muy preocupada, arriesgaste la vida por mi y te estoy muy agradecida, pero no deberías pelear así, esa manticora te inyecto su veneno pero no te asustes yo misma te di un antídoto y te trate las heridas-

El lobo solo ve debajo de las sabanas y se da cuenta que todo su pecho y sus costados estaban vendados

-me gustaría tratar a esa manticora también- decía Fluttershy mirando hacia la ventana con cara de preocupación- pero si me le acerco de seguro me atacara de nuevo- mira al lobo que solo la miraba- oh disculpa no me e presentado, me llamo Fluttershy ¿y tu cómo te llamas?, ¿en ese collar puso tu nombre tu dueño?- preguntaba mientras tomaba el adorno que colgaba del collar- es muy hermoso, ¿tienes hambre?, te preparare algo, aunque no sé lo que comen los lobos- se dirigía hacia la escalera para bajar a la cocina pero de repente escucha

-guerrero salvaje- Fluttershy se asusta y se carga espaldas a la pared mirando al lobo el cual solo la mira con las dos orejas levantadas, con cara de duda.

-uuffff- suspiro la poni con un dejo de alivio mientras se pasaba el antebrazo por la frente para secarse el sudor que salió a causa del miedo- por un momento creí que hablaste- dijo sonriendo

-si lo hice- contesto el lobo mirando a la poni, mientras ella daba un pequeño grito para terminar tapándose la boca con ambos cascos- preguntaste mi nombre

-¿qué?-

-preguntaste mi nombre, me llamo guerrero salvaje-

-no… no sabía que los lobos hablaban- dijo aun nerviosa Fluttershy- ¿de… de dónde eres?

-soy una apache de la tribu luna llena, que se halla al norte de estas tierras y al Este de la de los grifos- contesto con naturalidad y un dejo de orgullo a la poni, que cada vez se hallaba mas tranquila por el hecho de que el enorme can que se hallaba frente a ella

Pensando solo una pregunta para tan peligrosa criatura se la dijo sin basilar- po… po… por… -bueno bacilo mucho, pero al fin pregunto- ¿Por qué me salvaste?-

-en mi tribu no se permite cazar animales parlantes, porque eso los hace ser gente, y no podía dejar que una criatura como esa acabara con un inocente-

-gracias- dijo humildemente poniendo un casco sobre una pata del lobo, el cual acaricio la crin rosada de la poni con la pata izquierda (la que no le estaba tocando la poni) y dijo:

-de nada preciosa- haciendo que esta se sonrojada y se ocultara detrás de su melena mientras retrocedía

-qui… quieres algo de comer- decía en vos baja mientras se ocultaba tras su crin

-SI ME ENCANTARIA- dice emocionado el lobo- no he comido en 2 semanas-

-¿dos semanas?, ¿enserio?- dice Fluttershy mientras salía de detrás de su melena- ¡pues tengo que acerté algo ahora mismo!- se acerca a milímetros del rostro del lobo y le pregunta en forma acelerada y con voz alta- ¿QUE QUIERES COMER?

-CARNE- contesta con una gran sonrisa. A lo que Fluttershy lo queda mirando con cara de impresión, abriendo los ojos como platos y bajando las orejas- o una ensalada, la más grande que tengas la amabilidad de darme por favor- lo dice con un dejo de aceptación obligada


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Pinkey pie preparaba un pastel con la crema que preparo con las flores que le llevo Fluttershy. A la vez que hablaba con twilight.

-¿me dices que estaba herida, empolvada y se comportaba de forma extraña?- le decía twilight a pinkey.

Mientras pinkey adornaba un pastel con la tan maravillosa crema- si twilight, solo me entrego la sesta con las flores y se fue presurosa a su casa, trate de convencerla en que se quedara para que me cuente lo que paso pero lo que me dijo no tenía sentido-

-Flashback-

- Fluttershy- decía pinkey al ver a su amiga sucia y con raspones- ¿qué te paso?- preguntaba pinkey preocupada por su amiga

-yo no… no lobo… ataque… blanco…- decía vacilando Fluttershy mientras hablaba. De repente se voltea y se va en dirección a su cabaña, moviendo las alas para ir más rápido- perdón pinkey pero debo irme, no porque tenga algo que a ser o a quien atender- comienza a ponerse nerviosa- digo, no tengo nadie a quien atender, nadie enorme y blanco- decía mientras se perdía a lo lejos

-fin Flashback-

-deberíamos ir a verla- decía twilight a pinkey quien terminaba de adornar el pastel

-tienes razón- contesto pinkey bajándose de la silla en la que estaba parada para adornar la parte superior del muy alto pastel- pues vamos a ver si está bien- termina de hablar cuando se vacía lo que quedo de crema justo en la boca- hamos- decía con la boca llena de crema

En la cabaña de Fluttershy esta veía comer al enorme lobo la ensalada que le sirvió en la cama, con la ayuda de un enorme fuente de vidrio que por lo general usaba para las fiestas de pinkey pie, a las que asistían desenas de ponis.

Guerrero salvaje vaciaba rápidamente la enorme fuente de la ensalada que tan amablemente le había preparado Fluttershy. Al terminar de comer observa a la muy expectante pony

-muchas gracias, muy amable dama- decía guerrero salvaje a su salvadora- pero ¿Por qué me ayudas?, generalmente los de tu especie me tienen miedo- cambia su tono a uno con humor- ya sabes, por eso de las garras y los colmillos-

-tú me salvaste- decía Fluttershy en su típica vos tímida- por eso es que no te podía dejar ahí, y yo nunca dejaría por su cuenta a nadie que necesite ayuda-

-yo tampoco-

-¿te molesta si te pregunto algo?- preguntando tímidamente a la gran vestía que se recostaba en su cama

-me salvaste la vida, lo menos que puedo a ser por ti es contestarte hasta la última duda que tengas sobre mi y sobre lo que sea que pueda contestarte- respondía humildemente el enorme can mirando a la tímida pony amarilla

-pues- decía Fluttershy mientras pensaba en alguna pregunta- ¿Por qué eres tan grande?-

-los lobos somos, por lo general, el doble de tamaño a un pony normal, pero yo soy el doble de tamaño a un lobo normal simplemente porque mi madre me alimento mucho más de lo que se alimenta a un cachorro normal y por eso crecí mucho mas, entre mas como un lobo, mas grande es-

-¿pero porque estas tan delgado? y ¿Por qué dices que hace dos semanas que no comes?-

-me rompí una pata al pelear con una hidra para salvar a uno cachorro de oso el cual se estaba de comer, por eso no pude cazar, tuve que esperar a que se me curara, entonces cuando estaba listo para comer lo primero que me encontrara me tropecé contigo y la manticora-

Fluttershy se le queda mirando con un semblante sumamente pálido- co… ¿comes otros animales?- preguntaba llena de miedo Fluttershy

Guerrero salvaje la miro con gran preocupación y le dijo- como te dije- tratando de tranquilizar a la pony- yo nunca he cazado ninguna criatura parlante, mi tribu honra al animal que da su vida para mantener la de alguien más, nos comemos toda su carne, usamos su piel como ropa o cuero como protecciones, hasta el último hueso como herramienta o arma. Respetamos y queremos a los que nos sustentan la vida y nunca cazamos más de lo que necesitamos, solo lo suficiente para mantenernos vivos-

A medida que el lobo hablaba la pony cambiaba su semblante a uno más tranquilo y comprensivo- ¿tu… tu matarías a mis amiguitos del bosque?- preguntaba Fluttershy nerviosa y asustada

-tampoco cazamos a las mascotas de alguien más- se explicaba el lobo

-ahhhhh- suspiraba aliviada Fluttershy

-¿tienes más preguntas?-

-aaaaa- pensaba la pony- ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-20-

-¿20?-

-sí, ¿cuántos creías que tenía?-

-pues… por lo del pelaje-

-entiendo, pero es que toda mi tribu tiene pelaje albino, es algo característico de la tribu luna llena. No son canas- explicaba graciosamente el apache a la ya sonriente Fluttershy

-¿porque traes eso?- señalando a las plumas que tenía en la cabeza

-son plumas de agila- tocándolas con su pata- son muestras de valor y a sañas hechas por quien las porta, se les entrega al apache una cada vez que hace algo valeroso y digno de respeto-

-¿enserio?- pregunta Fluttershy fascinada por el tema –una vez conocí a una manada de búfalos que usaban eso mismo en la cabeza-

- sí, sí, los búfalos comparten nuestra cultura, así como los siervos, pumas y algunos pony, pero de ahí se nos conocen a las tribus, se nos suele describir con la frase: "se pintan el rostro, se ponen plumas de águila en la cabeza y no le temen a nada"- decía levantando la frente con orgullo, para ser bajada por un pulsante dolor en el costado del joven guerrero

-no te muevas tanto- decía la preocupada pony

-lo siento, pero me lo merezco por ser tan orgulloso- sonríe –algo para enseñarme humildad jajajaja- se carcajea guerrero salvaje mientras Fluttershy lo hace también.

De repente se escucha que alguien toca a la puerta de la cabaña

- Fluttershy, somos pinkey y twilight- decía esta ultima llamando a la puerta de la cabaña de Fluttershy

-son mis amigas- decía emocionada Fluttershy

-no deben verme- dijo el lobo tomándole el casco a la pegaso que flotaba justo al lado de la cama al escuchar el llamado de la unicornio

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque general mente me temen, y si se entera el resto del pueblo es probable que me echen, y en estas condiciones no podre sobrevivir solo en el bosque-

- Fluttershy ¿estás ahí?- peguntaba pinkey, al momento que termino de hablar es atendida por ángel quien le abre la puerta

-a, hola ángel- decía twilight al pequeño conejo mientras pasaba a la cabaña de Fluttershy

De repente Fluttershy aparece rápidamente volando delante de las dos ponis –hola chicas- decía presurosa Fluttershy a las extrañadas pony

- ¿Fluttershy?, ¿está todo bien?- preguntaba twilight

-bien, claro que está bien, ¿Por qué no estaría todo bien?- decía Fluttershy sumamente presurosa

-me preocupe mucho por ti cuando me llevaste las flores ayer- dijo preocupada pinkey

-no, es que, aaahhh, me… caí- dijo tratando de armar una excusa

-¿seguuuuura?- dijo pinkey abriéndole un ojo que puso justo frente a Fluttershy –creo que nos ocultas algo-

-¡¿OCULTAR?!- dice nerviosa –yo no oculto nada, ¿Por qué ocultaría algo?, ¿QUIÉN LES DIJO?-

-tranquila Fluttershy- dice twilight tratando de tranquilizar a Fluttershy –solo queríamos saber si estabas bien-

-ahhh, bueno… lo estoy- decía Fluttershy nerviosa para terminar con una gran sonrisa –o miren- mirando la torre del reloj desde su ventana –que tarde es, ya deben irse-

-no es tan tarde- decía pinkey mientras era sacada de la cabaña de Fluttershy por esta misma, junto con twilight ya se hallaban afuera – ¿segura que estas bien?-

-segura adiós- y cierra la puerta abruptamente

-algo raro tiene esa pony- dice twilight rascándose el mentón con el casco –bueno si quiere estar sola mejor dejémosla- dijo twilight a pinkey mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba al pueblo

-oky oky loky- responde pinkey mientras sigue a twilight saltando

-uuuufffff…- dice la ya aliviada pegaso al escuchar que las 2 ponis se alejaban de su hogar y del invitado/paciente secreto que allí se hallaba. Dirigiéndose a la habitación de este mismo le dice al llegar –ya se fueron mis amigas, puedes estar tranquilo-

-gracias Fluttershy- dice el lobo desde la cama de Fluttershy

-pensándolo bien creo que necesitas un baño-

-estaría genial, hace tiempo que me urge una buena ducha-

-pero no podrás bañarte en esas condiciones- dice Fluttershy en tono de preocupación – ¿quieres que te bañe yo?- dice con mucha alegría

A lo que el lobo dice en voz baja –primero invítame un trago-

-¿Qué?-

-NADA, nada- entrecierra los ojos y mira de lado a lado


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

3 semanas habían pasado desde el encuentro entre la equina y el can. Las heridas de este habían sanado y el ya se estaba desprendiendo del último vendaje, puesto de la misma forma de los primeros, con la diferencia de que esta vez no eran sacados por fluttershy para poner unos limpios. Estos eran sacados por el apache para no ponerse otros de nuevo en su lugar

-¡ya te curaste!- decía fluttershy emocionada viendo como el can se sacaba la venda que lo rodeaba

El can solo tiraba la venda con el hocico hasta romperla para ver feliz como en lugar de sus heridas solo se veía un hermoso pelaje blanco –muchas gracias fluttershy, esto es gracias a ti-

-me alegra que estés bien- decía fluttershy, para luego bajar las orejas y decir con melancolía –supongo que ahora te irás ¿cierto?-

El lobo solo le contesto –has hecho tanto por mí que no puedo irme sin darte algo a cambio, ¿Qué puedo a ser por ti?-

-oh, no hace falta que hagas nada por mi- decía fluttershy mientras movía sus cascos delanteros frente a su cara en señal de negativa

-tengo una idea- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

-¿idea?-

-SIP, ¿querías presentarme a tus amigas cierto?- sigue con la sonrisa

-si…..- contesto fluttershy con interés y emoción de lo que ella sospechaba que savia iba a decir el lobo

-pues si me echan del pueblo ya no abra problema, porque estoy curado por completo-

-¿qué quieres decir?- preguntaba fluttershy conteniendo su emoción

-¿porque no traes a tus amigas, de las que tanto hablas, para que me conozcan?-

-¿¡enserio estás seguro?!- pregunto la pegaso con toda emoción volando a la altura de la cara del lobo, el cual aun se hallaba en la cama de esta

-seguro, invítalas para hoy mismo si quieres, invítalas para tomar el té y ahí nos conoceremos- dijo con toda naturalidad el apache

-es una brillante idea, ¡lo haré ahora mismo!- al terminar la frase la pegaso solo salió de su humilde cabaña a toda velocidad

-pues bien, si no le molesta a fluttershy- decía para sí mismo el joven guerrero mientras se estiraba para atrás, asiendo sonar sus vertebras –daré un paseo para estirar las patas-

Y tal como solía a serlo desde que se podía poner de pie, desde que sus heridas se lo permitían, el lobo salió de la casa de su salvadora y se dirigió al bosque everfree para su caminata diaria

Mientras tanto fluttershy volaba lo más rápido que podía hacia ponyville para darles a sus amigas la invitación para poder presentarles a quien estaba tan emocionada por presentarles hace, lo que para ella fue una eternidad

-¿Cuál es la prisa fluttershy?- le dijo dash, quien al ver a su amiga volando a una velocidad que para ella era sumamente raro llegar, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella con curiosidad –¿hay algún problema?-

-¡rainbow!- exclamo fluttershy arrojándose sobre la pegaso celeste

-¿¡que pasa!?- exclamó rainbow con fluttershy encima mientras se sonrojaba

-¡tienes que venir a mi casa!-

-¿Qué?- exclamaba la pegaso mientras se sonrojaba todavía más, al grado de que toda su cara, hasta parte del cuello tomaba un color rojo intenso, mientras veía a su amiga sobre ella con su cara justo frente a la suya

-dile a las otras chicas que vallan a tomar el té- dice fluttershy para tranquilidad de rainbow dash quien va recuperando su color normal

-está bien, está bien, ¡pero bájate de encima!-

En el bosque everfree

Las cutie mark crusades se hallaban caminando en dirección de la casa de zecora.

-¿crees que zecora nos ayude para obtener cutie mark de conocimientos antiguos Apple bloom?- pregunto scootaloo

-por supuesto- dijo Apple bloom –nadie sabe tantas, cosas que no aparecen en los libros, como zecora-

-pero antes de pedirle algo tendremos que encontrar su cabaña- dijo sweetie belle a las demás crusades

-¿a qué te refieres sweetie belle?- pregunto Apple bloom –vamos por buen camino-

-¡sí!- exclamo scootaloo dirigiéndose a sweetie belle –yo conozco este sector del bosque como la palma de mi casco- dijo con orgullo mientras tomaba el costado de un arbusto –te apuesto a que la cabaña de zecora se encuentra detrás de este arbusto-

Terminando por mover el arbusto que sostenía -¿Qué me decían?- dijo sweetie belle entrecerrando los ojos viendo lo que había detrás del arbusto recién movido por su amiga

Las demás crusades se voltearon para ver lo veía sweetie belle. Para solo encontrarse con una pequeña pradera de pasto verde rodeado por arboles y una roca que se hallaba dentro de la hermosa mini-pradera

-supongo que no podríamos ser trazadoras de mapas crusades- dijo sweetie belle con la misma cara de "te lo dije" mientras veía a sus compañeras quienes solo le sonreían avergonzadas

-bueno… ¿quieren explorar lo que hay aquí adentro?- pregunto Apple bloom con emoción

-¿Qué podríamos encontrar ahí?- pregunto scootaloo a Apple bloom

-¿Quién sabe?, ¡quizás nuestras cutie mark!- contesto con emoción mientras se adentraba por entre los arboles

-si, si, como sea- dijo sweetie belle sin quitar su expresión de descontento mientras seguía a sus amigas

-conozco a esa pony- decía una voz macabra y rasposa desde dentro de los arbustos

-es hermana de la que nos humillo- dijo una segunda voz más aguda, que se notaba venia de alguien más pequeño que el dueño de la primera –si la capturamos tal vez también sepa cómo encontrar diamantes-

-y al ser más pequeña será más fácil de controlar- dijo una tercera voz, la cual venia de un ser poco más grande que el dueño de la primera-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaba indignada la segunda voz

-¡olvídalo!- dijo la primera voz dirigiéndose a la segunda –capturemos también a sus amigas, así alguien tirara las carretas-

-no se ve nada interesante por aquí chicas- dijo sweetie belle

-¿y no crees que seamos interesantes?- dijo un perro diamante al salir del piso como si de un topo se tratase

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto scootaloo al ver al can acercarse a ellas con los brazos alzados en clara señal de querer capturarlas

-somos perros diamante- contesto el can sin dejar de caminar en dirección a las petras

-¿somos?-pregunto Apple bloom, pero al instante salieron dos perros diamantes más de debajo de la tierra, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha del primero

-¡ustedes fueron los que secuestraron a mi hermana!- exclamo sweetie belle a los perros mientras retrocedía asustada como sus amigas lo hacían

-así es- dijo el más pequeño de los perros diamante –y ahora ustedes vendrán con nosotros y trabajaran en las minas para siempre-

-nunca- dijo scootaloo poniéndose delante de sus amigas quienes templaban de miedo al no poder retroceder más al encontrarse con el bosque a sus espaldas –váyanse o si no…-

-¡sino ¿Qué pony?!- exclamo el perro más grande a la pequeña pony, quien al escuchar al semejante can solo se recogió asustada al borde de las lagrimas

-si… sino…- la pony solo se tiro al piso y se cubrió la cara con una pata mientras sacudía la otra en dirección de los perros diamante con la esperanza de que eso los hiciera retroceder

-¡ahí no puede ser!- dijo totalmente asustado el primer perro que salió ante las pequeñas pony

-¡que se aleje de mi!- dijo el más pequeño perro ocultándose tras el primero de ellos, tal como hiso el más grande

Scootaloo solo los miro y se miro el casco – ¿en verdad me tienen miedo?- dijo mientras volvía a ver a los perros diamantes y levantaba una ceja –chicas me tienen miedo- decía sonriendo sin voltear a sus amigas

-creo que le tienen más miedo a eso- decía Apple bloom mientras temblaba y abrasaba a sweetie belle, quien también estaba temblando

Las dos pony que se abrasaban miraban en dirección del bosque sin soltarse cuando Scootaloo se giraba y veía hacia donde ellas miraban –de que están hablan…- dijo Scootaloo quien dejo de hablar al ver que avía entre los arboles

Una enorme dentadura, que brillaba entre las sombras del bosque everfree, era seguida de cerca por unos enormes ojos grises. Cuando ya había salido hacia la luz se encontraron con un enorme can blanco que se detuvo frente a las ponis mientras miraba a los perros diamante. Al detenerse solo estiro las patas de adelante junto con el cuello, hasta llegar a una altura que era tres veces la de los perros diamante, sin quitar la furia de sus ojos y la amenaza que era el mostrar sus colmillos


	5. Chapter 5: recuerdos de una batalla

Capitulo 5

-Flashback-

Una partida de perros diamante soldados que portaban armaduras, yelmos, lanzas y espadas avanzaban con gran timidez entre un bosque de pinos

-¿cree que tengamos problemas con los salvajes?- dijo un perro diamante a su oficial a cargo mientras sostenía una lanza con la punta apuntando hacia adelante

-¡claro que no!, venimos a reclamar estos territorios para nuestra nación, y esos salvajes no tienen derecho a ella- contesto el oficial de armadura casi igual a la de los otros soldados solo que con bordes dorados y unas plumas de colores en el yelmo

El oficial se pone delante de la tropa de perros soldados, mira en dirección de los bosques, alza los brazos y dice en tono de burla: -vengan salvajes, aquí estoy jajaaja- todos se carcajean junto con el oficial

El oficial voltea a ver a sus tropas mientras sonreía. Cuando de repente una lanza atraviesa su pecho saliendo por su espalda. El atónito oficial observa como la prominente lanza sale desde su pecho atravesando su armadura como si de hojalata se tratase mientras la sostiene en un vano esfuerzo de comprender la situación. A lo que quiere gritar "medico", solo logra toser una gran cantidad de sangre que se le escurre por la boca

Uno de los tantos soldados perplejos ante la situación logra articular unas palabras al reconocer el tipo de lanza que atravesó a su oficial a cargo –apa… apa…- lleno de temor y sumamente blanco el perro soldado logra dar la alerta que quiso dar desde un principio – ¡APACHES!- grita con gran fuerza mientras el oficial se desploma al piso

A su vez una manada de lobos blancos aparece por delante del oficial que caía muerto, solo para saltarlo mientras se dirigían a sus enemigos que aun respiraban. Entre rugidos y gritos de guerra la manada de lobos blancos que doblaban en tamaño a sus contrincantes extranjeros se abalanzaban contra ellos

-¡vamos son menos que nosotros!- grita un perro diamante a sus compañeros el cual portaba una espada. Pero cuando termina de hablar un lobo mientras corría toma una tomahaw, que traía en un cinturón que rodeaba su cintura, para terminar arrojándoselo al pecho del perro soldado que trataba de animar a sus compañeros

El perro soldado es derribado por la fuerza del golpe, levanta la cabeza para descubrir que su coraza fue totalmente atravesada por la pequeña hacha y chorreaba sangre de donde se encontraba. Trato de levantarse solo para que un enorme lobo con pintura de guerra azul en forma de una línea que iba por debajo de sus dos ojos grises y que atravesaba el medio del tubo de su nariz, solo le pusiera una pata sobre el tomahaw que estaba ensartado en su pecho mientras abría la boca ante el mostrando sus enormes caninos mientras se aproximaba rápidamente a su cara

Los 20 lobos se enfrentan a los 50 perros soldados entre gritos de guerra y risas

-¿no crees que estas disfrutando mucho esto?- preguntaba el guerrero que había acabado con el perro soldado que portaba una espada, con la diferencia que tenía el hocico cubierto de sangre

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto el lobo a quien hablaba, el cual era un lobo tan grande como él, solo que se notaba por su tono que el apenas estaba en la adolescencia, portaba una tomahaw en cada costado (sostenidas por un cinturón de cuero) y un cuchillo con mango de asta de siervo que llevaba amarrado a la pata inferior derecha

-apenas empezó la batalla y ya estás cubierto en sangre y ya tienes tres cabelleras de estos invasores-

-Pues tú también tienes sangre- dijo el lobo más joven, pero se voltea para ver que un perro soldado cargaba hacia él con una lanza apuntándole

Rápidamente el lobo toma la lanza con la pata izquierda asiendo que pasara por el mismo lado, lejos del lobo, para darle un arañazo en la cara al perro soldado con la pata derecha. El perro soldado solo gira hacia su izquierda por la fuerza del golpe para que el lobo tomara la pechera del perro diamante, por el cuello de este, de la parte de adelanté y la de atrás jalando con fuerza haciendo que las correas que las sostenían se rompieran

Dejando al perro sin protección el lobo solo lo toma del centro del pecho con la pata derecha, para arrojarlo por los aires en dirección de los lobos que se hallaban hasta atrás. El perro grito de terror mientras volaba, al caer solo se escucharon los ruidos de una gran cantidad de lobos destrozando un cuerpo con gran rapidez y furia

-a eso me refiero- dijo el lobo de 24 años a su compañero más joven. El cual tenía la misma marca de guerra que su ya maduro compañero, solo que él tenía una cruz, también azul, dibujada en la frente

-oh… vamos plumas azules- contesto el guerrero –solo protejo nuestro estilo de vida, además lo hago de forma de ahorrar les el sufrimiento- observa un perro diamante que peleaba con una lanza contra otro lobo que también portaba una –mira esto- dijo mientras se acercaba al perro que vio

-creo que no voy a querer….- dijo mientras veía como se alejaba

-OLLE- grito el lobo al perro que peleaba delante de él. El perro se giro solo para que el lobo que lo llamaba tomara su lanza con las dos patas (la derecha por delante) para girar sobre su propio eje, mientras soltaba la lanza lejos de su dueño original, sacaba con la pata derecha el cuchillo de su tobillo del mismo lado. Al acabar de girar clavó el cuchillo en la cabeza del perro diamante atravesando el yelmo que traía sobre esta.

Cuando el can termino de caer muerto ante las patas del guerrero, este solo saco su cuchillo del cráneo y del yelmo del perro muerto, para quitarle el pelaje (con todo y piel) que este tenía sobre la cabeza. Lo levanto con una pata y dio un grito de guerra que era un fuerte chillido agudo

-guerrero salvaje- dijo el lobo que se enfrentaba con una lanza al perro soldado recién muerto –tu sique le haces honor a tu nombre- termino de decir con una pequeña carcajada

-fin Flashback-

El lobo seguía mirando a los aterrorizados perros diamante mientras le retumbaban las palabras de los otros granujas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida

-"no son dignos de reclamar tierras para ellos"- recordaba guerrero salvaje mientras su ira crecía, -"son animales roñosos sin derechos"- vaga en su mente, lo que hacía que el odio en sus ojos creciera mientras fruncía más y más el seño –"sino introducimos la cultura a estas gentes no sobrevivirán"- retumbaba en su mente mientras mostraba más sus colmillos y los abría levemente en señal de amenaza

Los perros diamante retrocedían lentamente al ver a tal colosal máquina de matar viéndolos con ganas hacerle honor a ese título –¿qué asemos jefe?- pregunta aterrado el más pequeño de los perros diamante al de mediana estatura, el cual usaban como escudo los otros dos

-¡CORRAN!- grita el líder diamante a sus compañeros

-"los tendremos como esclavos en las minas para siempre"- esa fue la chispa que encendió el barril de pólvora en que se había convertido el bravo apache que se alzaba furioso frente a los animales que temblaban delante de el

Los perros diamante al escuchar el grito de su jefe, junto con este mismo, se dieron vuelta para correr lo más rápido que se lo permitían sus patas. El último pensamiento del lobo paso por su mente, la pólvora había estallado, la bestia fue liberada y delante de ella se hallaban las presas más fáciles de toda su vida en un campo que le permitiría correr a su máxima velocidad

A lo que los perros se volteaban para correr la ira del lobo estallo con su último recuerdo. Bajó sus patas delanteras para echarse a la carrera mientras daba un potente rugido, el lobo se lanzo, saltando a las cmc, en dirección a los perros diamante que solo trataban de huir desesperadamente. Para solo detenerse de golpe al encontrarse con el fiero lobo delante de ellos serrándoles el paso mientras les seguía mostrando sus colmillos

Desesperados, los perros diamante trataron de escapar en dirección al bosque, les llamo la atención de que el lobo solo los dejo ir mientras él también se metía al bosque por un lugar contrario de la pradera a la que ellos se dirigían. Aliviados los perros solo se detuvieron delante del bosque para ver a la figura blanca desapareciendo entre los arboles

-uf- suspiro el líder –ya podemos estar más tranquilos- los 3 perros solo serraron los ojos aliviados mientras caminaban al bosque, para chocar con algo que según ellos no estaba ahí

-¡OLLE!- exclamo el más grande mientras los 3 se sobajeaban las narices en señal de dolor –¡fíjate por donde ca…!- El perro se cayó al abrir los ojos y encontrarse frente a los 3 al mismo lobo el cual parecía estar más furioso

-AAHHHHH- gritan al unisonó los perros diamante al tiempo que se suben a un árbol de hay cerca

-aquí no nos hará nada- dice el líder. Pero pronto se da cuenta de su error al ser agitado el árbol en que se encontraban

Los aterrorizados perros vieron hacia debajo del árbol para ver que el lobo de un solo zarpazo había destrozado la mitad del grosor del tronco de este, terminando por tomarlo de la parte de arriba con el hocico y la arranco. Llevándolo junto con los perros diamante a toda prisa al centro de la mini-pradera

Las sorprendidas cmc solo veían como el lobo agitaba el árbol en que se encontraban los perros hasta hacerlos caer. Apple bloom se le hiso conocido como su perra, filomena, jugaba con un muñeco de trapo, con la acepción de que este can lo hacía con un árbol entero

Los perros diamante cayeron del árbol para ser tomados de las patas inferiores por la pata superior derecha del lobo, los perros diamante solo suplicaban mientras eran arrastrados por el pasto en dirección de la enorme roca que se hallaba a un lado de la pradera

El lobo los levantó sobre su cabeza y los aventó delante de la roca con la cabeza en dirección a ella, terminando por levantarlos, apoyarlos en la roca y rodearlos con las dos patas a los 3 canes que solo temblaban y se abrasaban, el lobo solo acercó su cara a ellos y con una voz llena de ira en tono normal y calmado dijo:

-vuelvo a verlos tratando de hacerles algo a otro pelaje de arcoíris y usare sus pieles para abrigarme en invierno-

El líder diamante levanta la pata, con el dedo índice levantado, y la cerca al lobo mientras aun temblaba y pregunta con miedo en su voz –¿qué es un piel de arcoíris?-

-¡UN PONY!- grita el lobo, a la vez que los perros se aprietan mas entre ellos y gimen de miedo –ahora váyanse, les perdono la vida… por ahora- se separa de la roca y se aleja de los perros

-g… gracias- dice el más grande del grupo el cual solo sale corriendo en sus cuatro patas siguiendo al más pequeño

El líder del grupo se aleja un poco del lobo, en dirección a sus amigos, y dice mientras le ofrece la pata al lobo: -¿sin resentimientos?- a lo que el lobo solo le da un fuerte grito de guerra agudo mientras le mostraba los colmillos al perro y avanzaba milímetros en su dirección con la clara intención de asustarlo. Y funciono, el perro salió corriendo con la cola entre las patas en la misma dirección que sus colegas

Las cmc se acercaban tímidas y fascinadas al enorme can que solo miraba a los perros diamante alejarse

-¿disculpe?- dice sweetie belle mirando desde abajo al enorme lobo, a lo que el levanta las orejas, quita la expresión de ira de su semblante para cambiarlo por una de curiosidad y mira a las pony que se hallaban junto a él con la cabeza y las orejas bajas –gracias por salvarnos señor- dice tímidamente la pequeña pony

El lobo solo sonríe, cierra los ojos y asiente. De repente salta contra la roca para pasarles por encima a las cmc, quienes miraban fascinadas la enorme contextura del lobo en el aire que pasa volando sobre ellas para finalmente caer lejos de las cmc. Al tocar tierras este sale corriendo en dirección del bosque a una velocidad solo superada por rainbow en pleno vuelo

Finalmente la gigante bestia desapareciendo entre las sombras de everfree ante la fascinada mirada de las cmc –¿creen que volvamos a verlo?- pregunta sweetie belle

-claro- responde Apple bloom serrando los ojos y levantando la cabeza –mi hermano dice que las cosas buenas siempre vuelven

Guerrero salvaje corría a máxima velocidad por el bosque everfree mientras daba una pequeña, sonrisa solo en la parte derecha de su cara, mientras se dice a sí mismo –y eso soy capaz de hacer cuando no tengo hambre ni estoy lastimado-


	6. Chapter 6: el lobo y las pony

Capitulo 6

-¿Fluttershy nos invito a tomar el té?- pregunta Rarity a Rainbow Dash mientras vestía a pinkey con un vestido sumamente ostentoso de color rosa, lleno con listones que rivalizaban con el tamaño de la sonrisa de esta

-así es, se comportaba muy extraña- dice cruzando los brazos y aterrizando, sentándose en una silla –la vi corriendo a una velocidad rara para ella, se me tiro en sima y me dijo que las invitara a tomar el té, ¿Por qué?, no lo sé-

-tal vez quiera mostrarnos porque se ha portado tan extraña- contesta Rarity

-si, se ha portado muy rara en estas semanas- dice Pinkey, a lo que se rasca con un casco en el mentón mientras mira al infinito –casi no ha venido a ponyville y cada vez que viene solo compra comida y pasa al doctor y sale con una bolsa llena de vendas-

-si…- dice Rarity, a lo que hace una señal con el casco para que se acerquen sus amigas a ella, una vez cerca les dice en voz baja: -no le digan a nadie, pero he notado que cada vez que viene al pueblo tiene muchos cabellos blancos en su pelaje-

Pinkey inhala de la impresión y dice llena de preocupación y sorpresa: -¿crees que se esté haciendo vieja?-

Rarity da una sonrisa traviesa –dudo que esos pelos sean de ella querida-

-¿qué quieres decir Rarity?- dice Rainbow, a lo que se sonroja -¿crees que ella se está?, bueno… ¿viendo con alguien?-

A lo que la unicornio se dirige a su habitación mientras se carcajea, mira y les dice a sus amigas: -"verse" es poco a lo que creo que están haciendo-

-en fin- dice alegremente Pinkey mientras se quita el ostentoso vestido –sea lo que sea nos lo dirá- cambia su tono a uno romántico al acercar su cara a la de Dash –o sea a quien sea a quien nos quiera presentar-

-¡OLLE!- contesta Rainbow mientras se sonrojaba –tu y Rarity son iguales- a lo que las cmc entran todas agitadas a la boutique de Rarity

* * *

Fluttershy entraba presurosa a su casa –¡ya las invite!- Exclama Fluttershy mientras sube por la escalera en dirección a su habitación, y dice con emoción: -¡conocerás a mis amigas- a lo que entra a su habitación y mira con decepción la cama vacía creyendo que su nuevo amigo la había abandonado apenas curado –me decía que era libre, que se movía como el viento y que nunca tubo amigos por ser un solitario por naturaleza- se decía así misma mientras se volteaba y miraba el piso -¿Por qué no lo escuche?-

-hau Fluttershy- escucha frente a ella

-ah- grita Fluttershy al no notar que guerrero salvaje se hallaba delante de ella por tener la vista baja –lo siento, pensé que te habías ido-

-no, no, solo fui a caminar al bosque como siempre, no te lo dije porque saliste muy pronto y lo encontraba obvio, ¡ah!, es cierto- baja al primer piso y toma una sesta que se hallaba en medio de una mesa –mira, te traje las moras que te gustan para tu cabello, y también otras hierbas que son conocidas entre mi pueblo para el pelaje, las cuales espero te sirvan-

Fluttershy se pone los cascos en la cara con una gran sonrisa –oh muchas gracias, es muy amable de tu parte-

-¿te molesta si uso algunas?, quiero estar presentable para tus amigas-

-claro que no- contesta con una gran sonrisa –usa las que quieras-

* * *

2 horas más tarde

El resto de las mane 6 se dirigían a la casa de Fluttershy mientras hablaban entre si

-¿porque creen que esa florecita nos invitara a "tomar té"?- dice Applejack

-¿pero que se traerá entre manos?- pregunta Rainbow con tono de fastidio

-solo exageran- dice twilight a sus amigas –estoy segura de que ella solo quiere pasar el tiempo con nosotras y tal vez disculparse por su comportamiento tan extraño-

-sea lo que sea yaaaaaa llegamos- dice Pinkey, mientras no paraba de temblar, al terminar de cruzar el puentecito frente a la cabaña de Fluttershy

-¡Fluttershy!- grita Rarity a la puerta de la acogedora cabaña, a lo que su dueña abre

-hola chicas bienvenidas- dice dejando pasar a sus amigas

Pinkey entra rápidamente a su casa, mientras seguía temblando, y muestra principal atención a la mesa que tenia encima 2 tazones de galletas, 1 de pan, una barra de mantequilla, queso y 7 tazas de té -¿7 tazas de té?- decía Pinkey con emoción –¿significa que nos quieres presentar a alguien?, ¿Quién es?, ¿de dónde lo conoces?, ¿es nuevo en el pueblo?, si es así ¡tengo que hacerle una fiesta!- escucha un ruido en el baño -¿está ahí?- termina de hablar cuando corre toda emocionada al cuarto de baño

-¡oh! Pinkey- dice Rarity indignada por el comportamiento de su inquieta amiga –deberías aprender que al cuarto del lavado no se entra sin pedir permiso- dice en su típico estilo refinado

Todas ven como Pinkey retrocede lentamente saliendo del baño de Fluttershy –espero que no les asuste mucho- dijo tímidamente Fluttershy a al resto de las mane 6 mientras Pinkey retrocedía lentamente sobre sus pasos

-hay por favor Fluttershy- dijo con seguridad twilight a la pegaso -¿Por qué podría darnos mie…?- pero se calla y al igual que todas sus amigas queda perpleja al ver a Pinkey retrocediendo aterrada de lo que empezaba a aparecer del baño

Un enorme hocico canino, todo blanco, salía a la altura de la cabeza de Pinkey rebelando a una cabeza, un cuello, para final mente un cuerpo enorme de un animal que jamás habían visto, el enorme can solo se paro apropiadamente, ya que tenía que agacharse para ver a los ojos a la pony rosa, casi a la altura del techo veía hacia abajo a las 5 perplejas pony mientras se ponía han una gallarda forma frente a ellas

Ojos grises, pelaje blanco brillante, liso e impecable, del cual en su cabeza salían 3 plumas de águila y cuyo cuello estaba rodeado de una especie de collar del cual colgaba un adorno que lo que más llamaba la atención era un crucifijo blanco que se hallaba en medio de este

La enorme bestia solo levantaba el cuello, tratando de verse lo mejor posible, mientras miraba a las pony ante el -¡yo te salvare Pinkey Pie!- grita Rainbow a la vez que vuela contra la enorme figura blanca

Rainbow vuela a toda velocidad contra el lobo, pero en algún momento se da cuenta de que aunque agitaba sus alas no seguía avanzando, de repente abre los ojos, solo para ver que el can la sujetaba con una pata de la piel que tenia entre las alas. Rainbow solo trata de volar con más fuerza para tratar de liberarse, para solo ser agitada por el lobo

-¡no me rindo!- grita la pegaso mientras trataba de escapar con más fuerza, para solo ser agitada con aún mas fuerza, a lo que queda toda mareada –bueno… aun puedo…- dice Rainbow para ser interrumpida por otra sacudida, cuando es vuelta a ser sacudida este ultimo la deja ya fuera de combate, a lo que el lobo solo la dejo caer al piso

-¡oh cielos!- dice Rarity mientras le brillaban los ojos y apoyaba su cabeza contra el costado del enorme animal –pero que hermoso pelaje tienes, es el más bello que jamás haya visto en toda mi vida, blanco radiante- mira a fluttershy –apropósito ¿Qué es?-

-yo sé que es- dice Applejack –es un perro siberiano- se aproxima al lobo mirándolo detenidamente –sip, un perro siberiano sin lugar a duda, una vez vi la foto de uno en un libro mientras buscaba la raza de Winona-

-¿estás segura?- pregunta pinkey agitándose más que nunca –porque siesa sí, porque no siento que esa sea la sorpresa que presiento

A lo que las pony siguen acariciando al enorme animal twilight lo veía seriamente y se aproxima a fluttershy –dime fluttershy, ¿este es real mente un perro?-

-bueno, no real men…-

-porque he leído sobre unas criaturas similares que han hecho estragos muy lejos de aquí-

-¿quien es un buen chico?, ¿quien es un buen chico?- pregunta Applejack mientras acaricia la cabeza del lobo, a lo que el sonríe y la apoya contra el cuerpo de la pony rubia –dame la pata- a lo que obedece –siéntate- y lo hace mientras saca la lengua y jadea –rueda- rueda al lado contrario de donde estaba Rarity –habla-

-hola, ¿como estas?- dice el lobo, a lo que todas las ponis dan un salto atrás por la sorpresa

Pinkey salta, se retuerce y se infla, para quedar de pie ya sin los temblores involuntarios –¡vaya!- exclama toda feliz la pony, para luego acariciar el pecho del lobo con la cabeza –sique esa sería la sorpresa, ¡un perro que habla!-

* * *

Una oveja y una vaca caminan frente a la cabaña de fluttershy y al escuchar a la pony rosa la vaca le dice a la oveja –"un perro que habla", eso es ridículo-

-por supuesto- le contesta la oveja –se nos ase tarde para el almuerzo con el oso-

* * *

-no soy un perro- Contesta con naturalidad el can –soy un…-

-¡LOBO!- exclama twilight con furia asiendo brillar su cuerno -¡quítate pinkey!-

El lobo empezó a brillar con un destello morado que lo hacía flotar con fuerza cargándolo contra el techo, a lo que contrajo las patas con delicadeza y las expandió con fuerza rompiendo el control de twilight sobre él, provocándose un fuerte dolor de cabeza a la unicornio morada –no confíen en el...- dice twilight débilmente a sus amigas antes de desmallarse por el dolor de cabeza

* * *

**en el futuro, incluiré contenido de skyrim**

**espero sus comentarios y sobre todo, perdón por la falta de ortografía, si me la indican las correjire**


	7. Chapter 7: la masacre de los nativos

Capitulo 7

-flashback-

Twilight, apenas como potra, se encontraba leyendo un libro en la habitación de la princesa celestia cuando esta entra con muchos más, junto con unos documentos y mapas, los cuales los sostenía con su magia –ó mi querida alumna- dice celestia a twilight -¿no deberías ya de estar durmiendo?-

-es que no puedo- dice con emoción –su colección de libros y documentos es la más genial de toda equestria, ni en la biblioteca de Canterlot se encuentra información como esta-

A lo que celestia se carcajea –como quieras mi alumna fiel, solo recuerda que Cadensa vendrá por ti pronto mientras tus padres están fuera de Canterlot y tu hermano esta en el campamento de verano para futuros miembros de la guardia-

-claro princesa, ¿te molesta si leo mientras la espero?- a lo que la princesa se carcajea para sus adentros

-está bien twilight- deja los libros y documentos en el piso y se dirige hacia la salida –volveré cuando encuentre los reportes del sur de equestria- y sale de la habitación

Twilight mira con curiosidad la pila de papeles que dejo su maestra frente a ella –no debería verlos- se dice a sí misma -¡no! La princesa celestia no me ha dado permiso para leer sus documentos que de seguro son sumamente importantes para equestria- se gira y se dirige al libro que estaba leyendo en primer lugar

Medio segundo después:

-WOW es increíble- decía twilight rodeada de los documentos, libros y mapas flotando frente a ella gracias a su magia –aquí dice "los ponis y perros diamante se han visto afectados en las tierras al oeste de Trottingham por unas criaturas locales, las cuales parecen ser una raza de lobos albinos" ¿lobos alvinos?, reo que para eso es este libro- dice mientras levanta con su magia uno de los libros que trajo la princesa titulado "especies únicas y comportamientos curiosos", abre el libro en el índice y encuentra: "lobos apaches albinos, también conocidos como lobos luna llena" –"el documentalista globetrotter vivió con la tan temida tribu de apaches luna llena durante 2 semanas, descubriendo, no su voracidad como guerreros, sino también el enorme corazón que muestran ante aquellos que entran a sus tierras con respeto y paz", suenan muy amables- dice twilight, pero su cara de felicidad cambia a una de total terror al ver unas fotos que cayeron de entre los documentos que revisaba

-¡TWILIGHT!- grita asustada por la sorpresa la princesa, entrando en la habitación dejando caer los libros y documentos que transportaba con su magia, para correr a abrazar a su alumna y cubrir sus ojos con sus alas –tranquila, tranquila, no pasa nada- le decía la princesa a su aprendiz, quien estaba con la mirada perdida con los ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad mientras las lagrimas brotaban solas de ellos

En las fotos que vio se mostraba un ejército de ponis muertos, descuartizados con el pecho abierto sobre un paraje cubierto por la nieve, la cual estaba completamente cubierta en sangre, entre los cuerpos de los pony se veían 2 lobos blancos peleándose el cuerpo de un oficial, mientras otros comían tranquilamente el cuerpo de los otros, pero entre todos ellos sobresalía un lobo anciano, completamente vestido con telas elegantes adornadas con adornos de hueso y plumas de águila, el cual estaba rodeado de otros lobos que juntos aullaban en dirección al cielo

-fin flashback-

Twilight empezaba a abrir los ojos, encontrándose en la cama de fluttershy mirando hacia todos lados mientras se sobaba la cabeza con el casco –ah, ¿Qué paso?- levanta la cabeza rápidamente y exclama -¡es cierto!- se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia la sala de fluttershy en la que se encontraban las 5 ponis y el lobo tomando el té mientras hablaban calmadamente

-¿entonces tu ayudaste a las cmc?- pregunto Applejack

-así es, no creo que esos topos 2 piernas vuelvan por aquí- contesto el lobo

-¿topos 2 piernas?- pregunto Rarity

-si, así les llamamos a los que ustedes les dicen perros diamante, y a ustedes les decimos pelajes de arcoíris- mira a rainbow dash –sin ofender-

-¿por qué?- pregunta rainbow a lo que se mira su cola y acaricia su crin -¡oye!- el lobo se carcajea junto con todas ahí

Pero Rarity se percata de la unicornio morada que se acercaba con furia en su cara por la espalda del joven lobo –oh cariño, ¿ya estas mejor?- a lo que Twilight solo mira con furia la espalda del lobo mientras todas, menos este, la miraban

-¿me odias cierto?- pregunta guerrero salvaje a Twilight sin siquiera voltear a verla

-claro que si, ¡los tuyos han asesinado a muchísimos ponis inocentes!- a lo que las pony lo quedan mirando con miedo, a lo que él se pone una galleta en la boca y se la come de un bocado

- he matado, pero nunca he asesinado, y menos a un inocente- dice mientras levanta su taza de té

-¡¿dices que nunca mataste a ningún pony?!- pregunta Twilight

El lobo se gira hacia ella y dibuja una sonrisa tranquila en su cara –yo nunca dije eso-

-¿Qué quieres decir dulzura?- pregunta Applejack

-a los únicos pony que he atacado eran a los que me daban motivo-

-¡lo ven!- dice Twilight –a matado ponis inocentes-

-¿¡INOSENTES!?- le grita el lobo a Twilight. Todas las ponis retroceden asustadas por el grito del lobo –(suspiro) ¿quieres server a que me refiero?- dice en tono calmado

La pony se sienta junto a las otras y lo escucha con una expresión seria en la cara

A lo que el lobo empieza a relatar –crecí en el territorio que se halla entre equestria y el reino de los grifos, mi bisabuelo y muchos lobos apaches llegaron desde más al sur que el territorio de los búfalos, muchas tribus vivían ya ahí: siervos, otros lobos, pumas y ponis que vivían como nosotros, en tipis en contacto con la naturaleza. Cuando mi madre era niña los grifos empezaron a atacar a las tribus locales desde el oeste diciendo que "no podíamos reclamar tierras por ser incivilizados", los repelimos pero los pelajes de arcoíris y los topos 2 piernas hicieron lo mismo desde el este, y los repelimos, nunca pudieron avanzar mucho por nuestro territorio. Pero cuando yo apenas tenía 14 otoños empezaron a moverse… mejor-

-¿a qué te refieres con "mejor"?- pregunta fluttershy

A lo que contesta con tono de tristeza –se acercaron a una tribu pony, los niños y ancianos huyeron a las colinas y los guerreros nos quedamos a pelear, yo estaba entre ellos, pero en un día y una noche no paso nada. El jefe mando a un mensajero a decirles a los que escaparon que volvieran. (suspiro) pero volvió completamente choqueado, con sangre en los cascos, sin preguntarle nada corrí en dirección de los que huyeron y lo único que encontré- suspira y derrama una lagrima –fueron los cuerpos de ancianos mujeres y niños masacrados por los pieles de arcoíris y topos 2 piernas-

-¿Cómo sabes quienes los atacaron?- pregunto Twilight vacilante

-detecte su aroma y vi las huellas, los pony no usan herraduras, los pelajes de arcoíris sí. Encontraron un camino que rodeaba la aldea, y sabían a donde escaparían los que no podían pelear. No querían echarnos, querían exterminarnos. Lo mismo pasó con una tribu de siervos y otra de pumas, ellos tuvieron más suerte, al menos algunos lograron escapar. Cuando me dirigí al territorio dentro de equestria para cazar al criminal responsable me halle con el aroma de un luna llena, alcance a escuchar y ver por una ventana la conversación del comandante pelaje de arcoíris y… un miembro de la tribu que se desaparecía después de haber perdido un duelo contra otro miembro de la tribu-

-¿un traidor?- pregunta rainbow dash, llena de furia. A diferencia de las otras que derramaban lagrimas por la historia de los pony, siervos y pumas masacrados. Hasta Twilight cambiaba su semblante a uno de estupefacción

A lo que el lobo asentido –después de decirle al oficial pelaje de arcoíris la localización de otra tribu de ciervos, y donde escaparían los incapaces de pelear en caso de un ataque, se fue en dirección a nuestra tribu. Espere a que anocheciera, entre a la habitación del oficial y para cuando despertó lo único que alcanzó a ver fue mi cuchillo en su pecho-

-y ¿Qué paso con el traidor?- pregunta asombrada Applejack

-llego a la tribu como si nada, y de hecho nadie sabía nada, pero no supo que yo lo seguí y conocía todo sobre sus actos-

-¿lo acusaste?- pregunta pinkey pie temblando de nerviosismo, escondiéndose debajo de la mesa, al igual que fluttershy

El lobo habla con los dientes juntos, ojos de ira mirando al infinito –clave un hacha tan profundo en su cráneo que tuvieron que ENTERRARLO CON ELLA- se gira a ver a Twilight y en tono ya calmado le dice -¿todavía crees, que esos pelajes de arcoíris eran inocentes?-

A lo que Twilight baja la cabeza con dejos de tristeza –lo… siento, no tenía idea- cambia su tono a uno muy alto -¿pero como la princesa no sabe esto?-

-un prisionero, que liberamos de una de sus cárceles, dijo que el oficial le escribía a su princesa diciendo que los atacábamos sin razón en sus patrullas rutinarias, lo que claro era una mentira. Tal vez su princesa no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa, y cada vez que manda refuerzos terminan muertos-

-¡la princesa tiene que saber esto!- exclama Rarity, a lo que el lobo le pone una pata en el casco

-bien, pero primero terminemos de comer, ¿está bien?- dice el lobo, a lo que Rarity asiente y se sienta

-por cierto dulzura- sigue hablando Rarity –¿no te gustaría conocer el pueblo?-

-¡que genial idea!- exclama pinkey pie – ¡te are una fiesta!-

A lo que el lobo se carcajea -¿para qué?, ¿para que afilen las trinches y enciendan antorchas?, por si no lo notaron soy un lobo, UN LOBO-

-o, es cierto- dice pinkey con tristeza

-tranquila pinkey- dice Rarity con una sonrisa –creo que tengo una idea- dice mientras mira al lobo, el cual la ve con miedo en sus ojos y mira de lado a lado

Applejack le da un codazo en el costado a fluttershy, asiendo que escupiera su té, y le hace una señal para que se acerque, una vez cerca de ella la gira al lado contrario de donde se hallaba la mesa y le dice en voz baja –valla pared de hombre que te encontraste, que ¿no te bastaba con un semental, si no que quieres al gomas… exótico?- a lo que fluttershy se sonroja y Applejack se carcajea –tranquila manzanita, es una broma- se gira para ver de re-ojo al lobo, el cual hablaba con Rarity –pero si no lo quieres tu, me lo quedare yo, é-

* * *

**lo de "clave un hacha tan profundo en su cráneo que tuvieron que ENTERRARLO CON ELLA" es juego de tronos, déjenme sus Reviews y les habizo que incluiré algunas, muchas cosas de juego de tronos y skyrim**


	8. Chapter 8: el dolor del pasado

Capitulo 8

Rainbow dash se encontraba realizando sus maniobras cerca del bosque everfree –oh sí, creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy- se decía a sí misma –creo que descansare aquí- se posa en el pasto y se pone a dormir una siesta-

-hola rainbow- escucha a su lado, lo que hace que de un grito por la sorpresa, se gira y allí estaba guerrero salvaje

-oye, ¿no se supone que no querías que te vieran?, aquí podría verte cualquiera, apropósito, ¿cómo no te escuche aproximarte?-

El inmenso can se acuesta a su lado mientras mira ponyville –los apache somos expertos en ocultarnos-

-¿a si?-

-si- mira a la pegaso –pero no es eso por lo que he venido-

-¿y porque viniste?-

-quería hablar contigo, note como te ponías cuando hablaba de mis orígenes-

La pony vacila y tartamudea nerviosa –no… no se a que te… te refieres-

A lo que el lobo la mira con tristeza –note que te ponías triste cada vez que mencionaba a mi madre-

Los ojos de la pony se pusieron llorosos, pero se seco las lagrimas y puso una expresión furica en su cara –no sé a qué te refieres, soy muy ruda y nada me afecta, que ¿a ti si?- dice esto último golpeando el costado del lobo con el codo mientras sonreia

El lobo mira en dirección del hermoso cielo naranja, debido a que estaba atardeciendo –sí- la pony quita la sonrisa de su cara –mi madre fue la única persona en el mundo que me ha importado real mente, la única que existió para mí, sentía que Dios solo nos creo a ella y a mí en todo el planeta. Cuando ella falleció por una enfermedad cuando yo tenía 14 otoños mi mundo murió con ella, llore ante su tumba 2 días con sus noches. Solo sé que no ame a nadie como a ella, y que la fortuna y las tierras que me ofrecía mi padre no podrían llenar el vacío que dejo- baja la mirada con lagrimas cayéndole de esta –porque no se puede llenar… aquello que ni siquiera está ahí- mira a dash -desde entonces que tengo solo la mitad de mi corazón, porque la otra mitad murió junto con ella-

Dash estaba llorando desenfrenadamente mientras miraba al lobo. De repente se abalanza contra el abrasando su enorme costado, a lo que el lobo de inmediato correspondió el abrazo, la pony apoyaba la cara contra el lobo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente –yo también amaba a mi mamá- dice entre sollozos la pegaso –ella era blanca y usaba un enorme sombrero sobre una crin como la mía, y siempre me ocultaba tras ella cuando me molestaban los otros potros. Un día caminábamos por las nubes y estas se volvieron negras de repente, corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero mi mamá no era tan rápida, vi como corría entre las nubes llenas de relámpagos mientras le gritaba para que saliera de allí más rápido- guerrero salvaje escuchaba atentamente su relato –de repente un enorme rallo me encegueció por un instante, cuando me recupere mi mami no estaba- aprieta mas su cabeza contra el lobo –yo gritaba su nombre pero nunca apareció, cuando las nubes se pusieron blancas de nuevo, solo encontré su sombrero y una de sus plumas-

* * *

45 minutos después

Ya calmados los ánimos, los 2 huérfanos dolidos se encontraban acostados mirando el firmamento nocturno, guerrero salvaje estaba con la espalda en el pasto con una pata a manera de almohada, mientras rainbow dash apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del lobo siendo a su vez cubierta por la otra pata del can

-¿te digo algo curioso?- pregunta el lobo pensativo –si no hubiera sido lo que fue, yo no sería lo que soy ahora-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta sin separar la cabeza del pecho del apache

-mi madre nunca quiso que yo fuera un guerrero, y yo nunca fui fuerte al estar siempre detrás de sus faldas. Pero cuando falleció, fui libre, porque ella era lo único que me mantenía en la tribu y al abandonarla por fin pelee como siempre quise, me hice más fuerte y valiente. (Sollozo) a beses creo que Dios se la llevo para que yo fuera un guerrero y pienso que ella fue un sacrificio para que lo fuera- saca la pata de detrás de su cabeza y la levanta hacia la luna como puño –y lo soy, y lo seguiré siendo para servir al creador- se lleva la pata al pecho y derrama una lagrima –y para honrar el sacrificio de mi madre. Ella es mi medicina- frunce el seño y habla entre dientes -¡y es fuerte!-

-algo similar me paso a mi- habla ya tranquila la pony -Desde que mi mamá… se… fue… me volví más fuerte, me defendía yo sola de los matones y me convertí en la pegaso más rápida de cloudsdale. Pero… siempre volvía a casa y me ponía debajo del sombrero de mi mamá hasta dormirme-

El lobo mira a la pegaso quien estaba empezando a derramar mas lagrimas –ella también fue un sacrificio- la pegaso lo observa con sus ojos aun con lagrimas –mi madre murió para que yo fuera guerrero y la tuya para que fueras una wonderbolt- toma a rainbow de los hombros y la levanta delante de él –tu madre es tu medicina, como la mia es la mía, llegaras a ser una wonderbolt como yo llegue a ser un guerrero- terminado esto deja de nuevo a la pony en su pecho –tú y yo somos iguales, nuestras madres son nuestras medicinas, y son ¡fuertes!- dice esto ultimo sentándose y mirando al horizonte con valor, a lo que rainbow ase lo mismo. Luego se vuelven a tumbar al pasto mientras se ríen

-¿crees que nuestras madres si se hubieran conocido hubieran sido amigas?-

-sí, si lo creo- contesta el lobo mientras ambos ven el hermoso firmamento nocturno soñando recuerdos con aquellos seres amados que perdieron y en lo que se transformaron gracias a su sacrificio

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que la pony sin saberlo en su fantasía menciono una verdad que se encuentra enmarañada en los caminos de la vida

* * *

-flashback-

Una pegaso blanca se despierta, vendada con ojos y suaves telas que jamás había visto en toda su vida –ha ya despertaste- le dice una vos detrás de ella

La pegaso se voltea para ver la espalda de una criatura similar a un perro muy grande que tenia sujeto una criatura similar ,pero más pequeña, amarrada a la espalda entre barias telas y 2 varas de madera –¿quie… quien eres?- pregunta vacilante la pega sin poder levantarse por el dolor de sus heridas

La loba deja el telar en el cual trabajaba y se voltea con una muy enternecedora sonrisa en su rostro –soy roció matinal y te encuentras en mi tipi, mi tribu te encontró en el bosque herida y completamente cubierta con sabia de arce-

La pegaso toca su cabeza con el casco –debió ser el huracán que vi cuando iba a la tierra de los grifos- mira sus alas, las cuales estaban completamente vendadas -¿pero como llegare a mi hogar ahora-

-debes descansar- dice un anciano lobo gris entrando en el tipi –soy hijo del mar el chaman de la tribu, trate tus heridas y te traje con la loba de corazón más grande de la tribu, pero debes quedarte aquí hasta que tus heridas sanen-

-pero puedo caminar-

-no, no puedes- contesta el chaman –la vida en ti podrá resistir el viaje- pone la pata en el estomago de la pony –pero la vida dentro de ti correrá peligro si lo haces- a lo que la pegaso puso una cara de total asombro y la loba una de total felicidad

-felicidades- dice roció matinal mientras le da un suave abrazo a la pegaso, la cual seguía con la misma cara -¿Cómo le pondrás a tu bebe?-

-pues… no sé si será niño o niña- contesta aun con asombro

-será niña- dice el chaman volteándose a la salida –confía en la palabra de este viejo chaman que sabe lo que dice- termina saliendo del tipi dejando a las 2 hembras solas1

La loba se quita el bulto de su espalda y se lo muestra a la pegaso mostrándole a un cachorro de lobo que la miraba y le sonreirá –este es mi hijo, guerrero salvaje, nació hace apenas una temporada, soy la única en la historia de la tribu que ha dado a luz a una camada de un solo cachorro, pero su padre dice que es algo normal en su familia. Pero dime ¿Cómo le pondrás?-

La pegaso se lleva un casco al vientre con una pequeña sonrisa -Creo que le pondré…- mira al hermoso telar que confeccionaba la loba –pero que lindo es- dice acercándose al telar, el cual estaba hecho de todos los colores del arcoíris en un hermoso diseño étnico de los telares apaches

-y dime- decía con emoción la loba -¿Cómo le pondrás?-

La pegaso pasa delicadamente el casco por el telar y da una pequeña sonrisa –le llamare… rainbow- en ese instante un lobo gris entra al tipi en el que se encontraban las hembras

A la pegaso le llamo la atención de que este lobo estaba vestido, no como roció matinal o hijo del mar, sino que su vestimenta eran telas que rivalizaban con las mejores de Canterlot en forma de camisa con botones de oro, usaba guantes de cuero finamente hechos, mallas moradas en vez de pantalones, un sombrero con una pluma de fénix saliendo de este, una capa color escarlata detrás de su espalda y lo que más llamaba la atención es que llevaba una espada cuya funda tenia escrito "proteger a los seres amados", bueno eso y el hecho de que caminaba en 2 patas –¿ya se encentra bien?- pregunta el fino lobo a la pony –porque si es así mis guardias estarán felices de llevarla devuelta a equestria

-gra… gracias- decía vacilante la pony

-espera- dice la loba, se voltea a su telar, da los últimos ajustes a su bordado, lo saca y se lo da a la pony –esto es para tu pequeña rainbow-

La pony toma la tela con sus cascos, mira a la loba, y le da un tierno abrazo –gracias amiga-

La loba le corresponde el abrazo –de nada amiga-

Las recientemente nuevas amigas se separan y la pegaso se dirige al cachorro de la loba –adiós guerrero salvaje- dice mientras acaricia su cabeza y este se ríe –espero que crezcas grande y fuerte- se dirige a la salida, la cual la deja pasar educadamente el lobo

-cuida a tu cachorrita- dice la loba

-y tú a tú pequeño- el lobo deja caer la tela que cubría la entrada el tipi cubriendo a la pony que ya se encontraba afuera de este

La loba se voltea a ver a su cachorro el cual se hallaba durmiendo –siempre lo cuidare, porque siempre será mi cachorrito- lo saca del objeto para su transporte (cradleboard) tomándolo entre sus brazos, le da un beso en la frente y lo abraza

-fin flashback-

* * *

**en memoria de Betty Beronica miranda sanches**

**mi mundo,**

**mi corazon,**

**me midicina,**

**mi madre**

* * *

**esta historia fue inspirada gracias a este comic: 3 taringa/ ?4171 (sin espacios)**


	9. Chapter 9: chaman y templario

Capitulo 9

Pinkey pie se deslizaba por las sombras de ponyville con un traje negro y gafas infrarrojas, escalaba las casas, saltaba en los techos, siempre tratando de ocultarse de la luz de la luna. Hasta que logra llegar a la Boutique de Rarity, a la que entra por la ventana y abre la puerta desde adentro –ya puedes entrar- decía desde la puerta a lo que ella se percato que no era seguida por nadie, se saca la capucha mientras mira fuera de la Boutique –gey, ¿Dónde está ese lobo?- cuando escucha unos ruidos en la habitación de Rarity, al subir se encuentra a esta ultima cubriendo de telas a guerrero salvaje -¿Cómo llegaste antes que yo?-

A lo que este contesto –aproveche de que todo el pueblo te estaba mirando mientras caminabas por este y entre por la ventana-

-no te muevas querido- decía Rarity con alfileres en a boca –¿no quieres que este disfraz termine mal cierto?-

-sigo sin creer que puedan meterme al pueblo a la vista de todos sin que se den cuenta-

-ha por favor- decía Rarity –yo hice un disfraz de dragón tan perfecto que pudimos mezclarnos entre ellos sin problemas rainbow, Twilight y yo -

-es cierto- decía feliz pinkey –además recuerda que te tengo que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, y no se puede hacer una fiesta si asustas a todos los invitados, bobito-

-y ¡listo! quedo perfecto- decía Rarity separándose del lobo

A lo cual este se ve en un espejo –entiendo lo de las orejas de cartón y lo de la crin hecha con tiras de lana, hasta de pintarme las patas de negro para que parezcan cascos con dedos y garras…- se gira para ver su costado -¿pero porque los diamantes incrustados en los costados?-

A lo que Rarity sonríe con vergüenza –lo siento, es un hábito-

-yo creo que te ves bien- dice pinkey en su típico tono alegre

El lobo se saca el disfraz y pone su atención en unas telas que se hallaban en un estante detrás de la máquina de coser, toma una tela negra y se la pone encima a manera de capa –si le pones una capucha a esto sería más fácil estar en el pueblo si solo camino agachado-

A lo que Rarity bufo, tomo la tela con su magia y se dirigió a su máquina de coser –está bien, pero creo que es un desperdicio de mi talento-

En un par de minutos llegaron las otras chicas –¿qué tal, ya terminaste el disfraz?- preguntaba Applejack

-lo hice- responde Rarity -pero prefiere una túnica negra antes de mis obras de arte- decía calmada y arrogante

-no te ofendas Rarity- dice el lobo –pero creo que llamaría la atención por ser tan grande, prefiero tener esa tela negra encima y caminar pecho a tierra-

-¿solo por el tamaño?- pregunta dash tomando el disfraz con un casco –esta cosa llamaría la atención más que un dragón dorado destruyendo ponyville-

Twilight mira a dash con mirada acusante –estoy segura de que Rarity creara algo que le sirva a… a…, disculpa, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?-

-gue… guerrero sal… salvaje- decía fluttershy aun no acostumbrada al, que para ella era, tan aterrador nombre

-es cierto- dice dash acercándose a la cara del can mientras vuela -¿Por qué ese nombre tan extraño?-

A lo que el contesta mientras habla también con las manos –mi nombre fue grabado por el gran espíritu en mi esencia, el gran chaman y patriarca, hijo de la luna, me lo puso con solo sostenerme en sus patas el día en que na… ¡esperen!, ¿y qué hay de los nombres de ustedes?- apunta a dash –tu nombre significa arco iris– apunta la unicornio morada –el tulló crepúsculo- a pinkey pie –el tulló pastel, el de todas significa algo extraño- se cruza de brazos y se sienta, al menos yo le hago honor a mi nombre-

-comprendo lo de guerrero- dice Applejack –eres un guerrero y todo, pero ¿porque lo de salvaje?-

-ah eso- contesta el lobo –no es por salvajismo, significa libre, sin ataduras ¿entiendes?-

-aaahhhhhh….- dicen todas al unisonó

-ya está listo- dice Rarity como con una canción –póntelo-

El lobo se lo pone encima, la capa tapaba toda su espalda y la cola, y le llegaba a las rodillas, y la capucha le cubría todo el hocico. Al terminar de ponérsela exclama con una gran sonrisa -¡queda perfecto!, gracias Rarity-

-no hay de que, para eso son las amigas-

El lobo quita la sonrisa mientras su corazón lo golpea fuerte en el pecho -¿amigas?-

Pinkey se balance del cuello del lobo mientras -si, amigas, amistad, ¿alguna vez has tenido amigos cierto?-

responde con un tono serio –no realmente- a lo que todas las pony lo ven perplejas –nunca me gusto jugar con los otros cachorros de mi tribu, y en mis viajes pasaba tan poco tiempo con la gente que ni siquiera me acordaba de sus nombres, además nunca hablaba más de lo necesario. Soy un lobo solitario-

La yegua rosada abrasa del cuello al lobo y deja salir una cascada de lágrimas –debió ser terrible- dice entre sollozos

-no tanto- dice el lobo mirando al piso –lo peor es cuando te molestan por ser diferente o por ser de una parte de que ellos no son, por tener un padre ausente, cuando te llaman monstruo, fenómeno, bastardo…- se voltea a Twilight –…o asesino-

Applejack mira a Twilight quien mostraba una cara de arrepentimiento que le recordaba cuando la regaño por usar su magia para empacar el invierno, cuando se fue llorando a ocultarse tras un arbusto –creo que ya podemos empezar el recorrido por ponyville, ¿no creen?- dice tratando de calmar los ánimos

-excelente idea- exclama pinkey –pero llamaría mucho la atención si vamos todas con el- dice rascándose la barbilla con el casco –solo puede ir una con él y seré…-

-¡yo!- la interrumpe fluttershy con ánimo, para después ocultarse detrás de su melena –bueno, si no hay problema-

-claro que no- contesto guerrero salvaje con una gran sonrisa, se coloca al lado de la pegaso, la levanta y la apega a su costado con una pata a manera de abrazo –siempre quise que me enseñaras el pueblo linda

A lo que la unicornio se sonrojo y trato de ocultar su cara tras su crin

10 minutos después

-este es Sugarcube Corner - decía fluttershy señalándole el edificio –aquí trabaja y vive pinkey junto con los cake, ¿sabes? Gracias a que ellos necesitaban unas flores que recogía en el bosque everfree, para una crema especial, pude conocerte- a lo que el lobo solo se quedo mirando al edificio –eh… bueno, sigamos. Esta es la biblioteca y casa de Twilight -

-¿se dieron cuenta de que es un árbol?-

-pues…. Si-

-…está bien-

-esta es la granja de Applejack, esta es la escuela, la alcaldía- se gira y apunta a Canterlot –y esa es la fabulosa Canterlot, hogar de las princesas-

-¿lassss princesasssss?, creí que solo tenían una-

-sí, bueno ahora la princesa luna gobierna junto con celestia después de que…-

-a sí, me contaste- se pone una pata en el mentón -pero me pregunto si ella habrá sido quien…- pero se calla cuando siente temblar el piso, se gira y ve una gran cantidad de vacas dirigiéndose al pueblo, tan rápido como puede se dirige al puente que está entre la estampida y el pueblo, pero el caminar agachado le quita velocidad

Una vez en el puente fluttershy trata de ver que es lo que se acerca -¿Qué ase esa nube de polvo?-

-una estampida de vacas- responde con tono serio el lobo mientras está parado en el puentecillo que da acceso al pueblo y mira igual de serio a las vacas

-¿alcanzas a verlas?, ¡tengo que ir por Applejack!- se dispone a ir volando cuando guerrero salvaje la detiene tomándola de la cola -¿Qué haces?, tenemos que salvar ponyville-

-eso are, solo observa- camina un poco más allá del puente mientras las vacas se acercaban, una vez cerca las vacas logran ver a través de la oscuridad de la capucha del lobo 2 ojos grises que reflejaban la luz de la luna y las miraban indiferentemente

-no puede ser, no puede ser- decía fluttershy temblando detrás del lobo cubriéndose la cabeza con los cascos mientras temblaba

La manada de vacas veía los ojos del que ellas no sabían no era un pony, esa mirada empezó a relajarlas y a olvidar el motivo por el cual corrían y se empezaron a detener lentamente hasta que la que estaba delante de la estampida estuvo a centímetros de guerrero salvaje

Fluttershy salió de detrás de la figura encapuchada y se dirige a la vaca -¿serpiente otra ves?-

La vaca asiente –serpiente otra vez-

-ya les ha dicho Applejack que cuando vean una de esas y corran en estampida no se dirijan a ponyville- dijo con tono amable fluttershy

Otra vaca le dice a fluttershy -está bien querida, lo sentimos- guerrero salvaje solo se voltea y se dirige al pueblo –por cierto querida, ¿quién es él?, ¿es tu novio?-

La pegaso se sonroja -¿Qué mi novio?, no claro que no, yo no podría, no-

Las vacas se carcajean tiernamente y una levanta la pata saludando a la figura negra que se alejaba –gracias extraño- a lo que el voltea su cara, pero no lo suficiente para ver el interior de su capucha, solo el costado de esta, asiente, se voltea a delante de nuevo y sigue caminando

-buuuuuuueno chicas vámonos- dice la vaca que estaba asta atrás volteándose y caminando a su corral, a lo que todas la siguen

Antes de irse la vaca que hablo con Fluttershy se gira para ver al lobo y se dice a sí misma –si eso es un pony, entonces yo soy un oso- les dice a sus compañeras: -por cierto chicas, ¿alguien ha visto a muriela?-

A lo que otra le conteste –un oso dijo que tuvo que ir a Fillydelphia con una oveja amiga de ella-

-¿y cómo les fue?- pregunta Rarity al lobo y la pegaso al volver de su paseo

-fue…- es interrumpida fluttershy por guerrero salvaje

-divertido, tienen muchas cosas aquí- se gira a pinkey –desde lejos sentía el olor de donde trabajas, me muero por probar algunos de esos dulces-

Pinkey exclama con emoción -¡¿en cerio?!-

-ha se me olvidaba- dice para sí misma Rarity dirigiéndose a su armario

Mientras que la yegua rosada saltaba delante del apache –entonces tienes que ir algún día, te traeré muffins, no, cakes, no, una rebanada de pastel-

El lobo la toma de los hombros y con un tono preocupado le ruega –dime por favor que tienen galletas-

-por supuesto que tenemos- contesto con una gran sonrisa

Con una sonrisa tan grande como la de pinkey exclama -¡genial!, adoro las galletas, ¿de cuales tienen?-

-bueno tenemos con chispas de chocolate, de avena, de…-

-disculpen- la interrumpe Rarity –me gustaría mostrarles este hermoso vestido que confeccione anoche- decía luciendo un hermoso vestido rojo con una rosa que le adornaba la cabeza

-valla es muy hermoso Rarity- dice Twilight acercándose a su amiga, al igual que el resto de las chicas que terminaron rodeándola y cubriéndola de cumplidos

El apache deja salir una pequeña carcajada que solo escucha él mientras las mira y asiente negativamente –son tan adorables-

Rarity empieza a contonear su cadera de un lado al otro asiendo oscilar el hermoso vestido –me alegra que les guste, necesitaba una segunda opinión- la sonrisa del lobo empieza a borrarse lenta mente mientras veía el vestido de Rarity, hasta que en tanto movimiento que hacia esta ultima de izquierda a derecha, paso por su mente un flash de memoria que mostraba a otro lobo vestido con una armadura de cota de malla cubierta por una túnica roja que peleaba, cimitarra en mano, contra un león que portaba una alabarda y usaba una armadura acolchada y un yelmo que apenas y le cubría el casco de la cabeza y las orejas

-flashback-

Un gran ejército avanzaba a través de un desierto, bajando por una colina, compuesto por una gran variedad de animales que se vestían algunos con armaduras estilo europeas cubiertas por sobrebestas: algunas blancas con una cruz roja en el pecho (templarios), otras negras con cruz blanca (hospitalarios) y otras de fondo blanco con cruz negra (teutones). Mientras que otros estaban vestidos con armaduras arabicas cubiertas con túnicas y turbantes de seda del mismo color: algunas rojas, otras amarillas y otras de un color verde opaco con puntos blancos en todas partes

A la cabeza del ejercito se hallaban un obispo (puma ya viejo) vestido con una sobrebesta blanca con una cruz roja en el pecho y a su lado se hallaba un imán (un chita, también viejo) vestido con una túnica y un turbante blanco. Ambos montados a caballo

-si Dios nos apoya en esta batalla venceremos- dice el obispo al imán a su lado

A lo que él contesta –el príncipe tiene razón al cruzar la frontera para ayudar al necesitado en estas tierras, si alá no nos apoya en esto… entonces no sé como complacerle-

El obispo se voltea al ejercito y les grita -¡HOMBRES! NUESTRO PRINCIPE A SOLICITADO LA AYUDA DE SUS HERMANOS PARA QUE NOS UNAMOS DELANTE DE NUESTRA FRONTERA, ¡NO POR AMBICION DE CONQUISTA!, ¡NO POR VENGANZA!, SINO POR REDIMIR LOS PECADOS DE NUESTRA NACION- apunta al frente del ejercito con el dedo índice –ESOS TRAIDORES AN VENIDO DESDE NUESTRA TIERRA A OSTIGAR AL JUSTO Y AL INOCENTE SOLO POR EL PLACER QUE LES DA SU MALDAD-

El imán se pone al lado del obispo y grita al ejercito –ALÁ NOS A VENDECIDO CON LA OPORTUNIDAD DE PELEAR POR ÉL, EN ESTE DIA TODOS, ¡TODOS! SON GUERREROS SANTOS, LLEBARAN A ESOS IMPIOS ANTE SU JUICIO FINAL ANTE ALÁ POR SUS ACTOS DE BRUTALIDAD E INMICERICORDIA-

Continúa el obispo –MUESTREN MICERICORDIA ANTE AQUEL QUE SE RINDA, ¡PERO DESTRULLAN A AQUEL QUE OSE SEGUIR PELEANDO!, NUESTRO PRINCIPE SE ALLA HOY ENTRE USTEDES, PORQUE NO QUERIA TRATO ESPECIAL O UNA ARMADURA MEJOR, PELEARA CON USTEDES COMO UN IGUAL. ¡HONORGULLESCAN LO!-

A lo que todo el ejército grita emocionado

-oye amigo- dice una cebra, el doble del tamaño de zecora, vestida con armadura de cuero y una sobrebesta blanca con cruz negra –eres el lobo más grande que he visto-

-gracias- contesta guerrero salvaje vestido con una armadura de cota de malla, guanteletes, hombreras y yelmo de acero, el cual tenía una cruz soldada cubriéndole el tubo de la nariz. Todo esto cubierto por una sobrebesta templaría

-¿donde crees que este ese supuesto príncipe?- pregunta un gorila con teñida arabica verde opaco con puntos blancos, con un yelmo el cual colgaba cota de maya que le cubría el cuello

La cebra sonríe y apunta a tras de la tercera línea –apuesto a que es ese- señalando a un joven león cubierto por una hermosa armadura dorada, con una sobrebesta que llevaba un león dorado en el pecho. El león veía engreídamente al ejército enemigo y a los de sus aliados mientras estaba sobre un caballo de guerra blanco y era rodeado por sus guarda espaldas, que eran enormes leones cubiertos completamente con placas de acero grueso, estaban montados sobre caballos de guerra tan cubiertos de armadura como el de su señor y portaban enormes y resistentes lanzas en la pata derecha

-¿estás loca?- pregunta el gorila, ese es el heredero del gran maestre de malta

-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunta guerrero salvaje

-nadie en toda Dragonia es tan estirado, orgulloso ni presumido como ese tipo-

-creí que tenía un hermano- dice la cebra

-lo tiene- continua el gorila –pero su padre lo mantiene encerrado en la biblioteca para que se acostumbre a servir a su hermano como consejero-

-eso es terrible- dice el lobo

-lo sé- sigue el gorila –pero por lo que escuche ese pequeño león no sirve para la batalla-

-¡PREPARENCE!- grita el obispo, a lo que todo el ejercito se alista para pelear

El gorila aprieta la correa de su yelmo -y por lo que he sabido, este león que se adorna como pavo real no sirve para gobernar-

-¡SAQUEN SUS ARMAS!- grita el imán, a lo que el ejercito obedece

Guerrero salvaje desenfunda una espada de mano y media de la cintura mientras dice -¿Por qué no sirve?, ¿mala salud en su feudo?-

-no- contesta el gorila mientras saca una enorme y muy pesada cimitarra de su costado –impuestos tan altos que el pueblo muere de hambre al grado de que se comen entre ellos- a lo que el lobo lo queda mirando con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta

La cebra los ve con una lanza en la pata derecha y un escudo en el hombro izquierdo -¿el que mata menos paga los tragos?- pregunta con una sonrisa en su cara

El lobo contesta seria mente –entonces podrías pagármelos ahora mismo y ahorrar tiempo-

El imán y el obispo gritan al unisonó -¡A ELLOS!- a lo que todo el ejercito grita un rotundo AAAHHHH mientras corren contra el ejercito más numeroso que se hallaba delante de ellos

Los ejércitos se abalanzaban uno contra otros, la furia, la pación, la emoción y la sed de sangre de los guerreros se hallaba en evidencia con los gritos de guerra de ambos ejércitos, los lobos, los leones, los osos, los chitas, los pumas, los gorilas y los tigres rugían con furia a leves metros de sus adversarios, guerrero salvaje corriendo en 2 patas con la espada en la mano se separo del ejercito al correr más rápido, al igual que algunos chitas y otros rápidos

A leves centímetros del enemigo el imponente lobo grita –¡SEA LO QUE DIOS QUIERA!- y baja la espada contra un oso que puso un hacha como desesperada forma de protegerse

-fin flashback-

-OYE- le grita pinkey pie a guerrero salvaje sacándolo del trance en que se encontraba

-¿qué?, ¿qué paso?- pregunta el lobo a la pony rosa mientras sacude la cabeza

-te quedaste mirando a la nada durante 15 minutos, quisimos despertarte, pero nos cansamos y nos fuimos a la casa de Applejack, pero yo volví para ver como estabas-

El lobo sonríe con vergüenza –oh, gracias, lo siento-

* * *

**un agradecimiento especial a Omarakino quien me dio la idea para este capitulo con su reviews, y también a Anacoreta, Seren Avro Tsukino, ASHKORE15, DarkKayser y a Tailsy chan por seguirme en esta historia que apenas estoy comenzando, sí, sera larga, y mucho**

**aclaración: guerrero salvaje sí es el mismo de "el pony luna llena" cuando era niño, y no, el no es hermano de quien camina entre nosotros, solo que en todas las etnias indijenas de todo el mundo se llaman "hermanos" entre si (hasta donde se)**


	10. Chapter 10: medio corazón latiendo

Capítulo 10

Pinkey pie caminaba por el centro de la calle central saludando a los pocos ponis que caminaban por ponyville a tan altas horas de la noche, tratando de llamar la atención lo más posible para facilitarle el camino a quien se deslizaba por las sombras de las casas ocultándose debajo de su, recientemente echa, túnica negra mientras seguía de lejos a la hiperactiva pony roza

Al salir del pueblo una gran cantidad de arboles de manzanas llamo su atención –supongo que estamos cerca de la granja que mencionaste (no dice Applejack porque como especifico en el capitulo anterior ni siquiera llega a recordar el nombre de la gente que conoce)- dice justo al lado de pinkey, lo que hace que esta de un brinco por la sorpresa de escuchar una voz tan cerca y no haber escuchado a nadie aproximándose

-me asustaste- dice mientras se haya subida a un árbol, al que se subió debido al susto

-lo siento. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-

-tranquilo ya llegamos- dice apuntando al enorme granero de los Apple –ven- decía mientras entraba corriendo en el granero completamente oscuro mientas el lobo la veía con la cabeza inclinada

-valla- se recoge de hombros –bueno si fuese una trampa lo sabré- el apache empieza a acercarse despacio al granero de los Apple olfateando muy seguido para verificar que no hubiera más de los ponis que conocía esperándolo dentro –(suspiro) bueno creo que entonces no es una especie de trampa- abre lenta mente la puerta del granero

-SORPRESA- gritan todas las pony al unisonó encendiendo la luz y rebelando lo que obviamente era una fiesta

Pinkey sale de detrás de una mesa con un pastel encima y grita unos segundos después que sus amigas –SORPRESA, o rallos otra vez-

El lobo esta con una ceja levantada mirando la escena –¿aaahhhhhh me perdí de algo?-

Pinkey salta delante de él con una rebanada de pastel en el casco –esta es tu fiesta de bienvenida- corta un trocito de la rebanada de pastel con un tenedor y lo mete sin permiso en la boca del can –mira prueba este pastel- saca el tenedor y le vuelve a servir mas pastel y repite este movimiento mientras hablaba –hicimos todo esto para que te sientas a gusto en ponyville, claro, sé que no eres un pony, pero aquí también son bienvenidos burros, mulas, vacas, hasta hay una cebra en el bosque llamada zecora, y por supuesto que ponis-

-¡pinkey!- le grita Twilight llamando la atención de la yegua rosada

-e si Twilight- le contesta con los ojos serrados

Rarity se acerca levitando un pañuelo –se que el barro sirve para rejuvenecerte, pero la crema pastelera no sirve de igual manera-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta pinkey, se voltea y ve a guerrero salvaje con la cara cubierta del pastel que le estaba dando pinkey, la cual dejo cada vez más lentamente de servirle pastel en la cara con el tenedor –lo siento- dice con una sonrisa de vergüenza

-no te preocupes- dice seriamente el lobo

Rarity le limpia el pastel de la cara con el paño que sostenía con su magia –disculpa a pinkey, ha beses no se fija en lo que hace-

-¡olvidémonos de esto!- dice Applejack mientras enciende el tocadiscos –¡y vamos a bailar!, yiiiiiijjjjjjjaaaaaa-

-si, a bailar- exclama pinkey saltando sobre el lomo de guerrero salvaje

El lobo la ve sobre su lomo y le dice con tono sarcástico –¿te gusta bailar?- da una inmensa carcajada y se adelanta donde las pony festejaban –pues bailemos- el lobo empieza a balancearse de un lado al otro con la pony encima que solo se sostenía y se carcajeaba

Twilight se acerca tímidamente a guerrero salvaje y le dice con vergüenza –perdona, no quiero interrumpirte pero po… podemos hablar-

El lobo baja a la pony rosa de su lomo –por supuesto-

-¡oye!- exclama pinkey –nos estábamos divirtiendo-

-tranquila niña- interviene Applejack –ven y come unos dulces

-(suspiro) está bien-

El apache mira a Twilight -¿Qué querías hablarme?-

Esta le hace una señal para que la siguiera, una vez lejos de las pony, en el segundo piso del granero le empieza a hablar tímidamente –disculpa en la forma en que te trate antes, sé que no eres malo, pero por las cosas que he leído acerca de lo que ha pasado en el norte, bueno… tú entenderás. Además no tenía idea de que los ponis invadían su territorio (suspiro)- mira al piso con mirada perdida –ni que hacían lo que me contaste- pero se calla al sentir una pata sobre su hombro

-tranquila, no hay problema, y que no te mortifiquen mis relatos. Tu no hiciste nada tan serio como para arrepentirte de ello, solo tenias una idea y conceptos equivocados, lo cual no es motivo para entristecerse-

La unicornio purpura sonríe y se seca las lagrimas que le empezaban a salirle mientras el lobo la suelta –aún así, creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo- le extiende la pesuña –soy Twilight sparkle, aprendiz de la princesa celestia investigadora de la magia de la amistad-

Guerrero salvaje estrecha el casco de la pony con su enorme pata –soy guerrero salvaje, bravo apache de la tribu luna llena y caballero templario, hijo de roció matinal y bailando con dos piernas, mucho gusto-

-el placer es mío- decía con una sonrisa, a lo que ambos se carcajean al soltarse –espera, ¿dijiste caballero templario?-

-bueno es que…- el apache se calla y olfatea el aire –que extraño-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Huele a dragón-

Una voz sale de entre la paja que estaba al lado de los dos nuevos amigos –¿entonces ya no sirve de nada que me esconda cierto?-

-ó Spike, te dije que no era necesario que te ocultaras-

-¿y qué tal si me come?-

-no te comeré- contesta el lobo con voz comprensiva –las tribus queremos y respetamos a los dragones-

-¿enserio?, ¿como los búfalos?-

-sí, ahora sal de ahí para que te vea- tímidamente el dragón sale de su escondite y ve al inmenso lobo que se hallaba ante el

Al encontrarse con un depredador tan grande el bebe dragón no puede evitar hacer sonar sus rodillas del miedo –mu… mucho gusto- dice extendiéndole una garra

Guerrero salvaje se acuesta delante de él y lo mira con una tierna sonrisa –mucho gusto- al decir esto levanta una pata y le empieza a acariciar la cabeza

-es pera que a… hay que bien se siente-

El lobo acariciaba con una garra detrás de su oreja –a los bebes dragones les encanta eso-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Twilight

-viví con ellos barios meses en una especie de volcán, o algo así ¿yo qué sé?-

El dragón quita la cara de tonto que tenia y pregunta con sobre salto -¿¡has estado con otros dragones!?, ¡entonces me puedes contar todo sobre ellos!-

-por supuesto, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-bueno… ¿Cuándo tendré alas?-

-las alas salen la primera vez que te a pare…- se le traba la voz mirando al dragón, le pone una pata en el hombro –te lo diré cuando seas grande-

-eso es otra cosa, ¿cuánto me tardare en ser grande?-

-bueno, los primeros 19 años de un dragón cuentan como uno cada uno, los que te dejaran de cómo 1,9 metros, los demás cuentan como 1 cada 25 años normales. Por cierto, ¿te ha pasado que creciste todo de una sola ves?-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunta Twilight

-es que eso le pasa a todos los dragones cuando son bebes, por lo general el efecto dura 2 semanas, pero es tan normal como la viruela en los pieles de arcoíris pequeños-

-¿me haré malo?- preguntaba con miedo en sus ojos

-los dragones en verdad no son malos, solo viven según una cultura que muchos llamarían barbaros, pero siempre baria de dragón en dragón, como baria de pony en pony o en lobo en lobo

Spike golpea su palma con su puño -entonces esos dragones sí que eran malos-

-¿Qué?- pregunta el apache

-nada, nada-

-OIGAN- dice pinkey desde la escalera -se están perdiendo la fiesta, solo quedan 9 manzanas en el barril y a rainbow se le atoro la cabeza en un frasco-

Se escucha la voz de Rarity –no sé si esa sea una buena idea Applejack-

-tranquila te digo- le responde Applejack –esta es la mejor forma de desatorar una cabeza de un frasco- se escucha un vidrio rompiéndose -¿vez?, y sin cortadas, excepto por esa, esa y esa, mejor voy por el botiquín-

Twilight le dice a pinkey –está bien ya vamos- se voltea al lobo –¿quieres bailar?-

-por su pollo- la toma de la espalda con el hocico y salta hacia el primer piso mientras Twilight daba un grito de terror y tapaba sus ojos con sus cascos, se escucha un fuerte ruido de caída –¿qué paso?, ¿ya no quieres bailar?-

La deja en el piso y esta se levanta toda temblando –quizás me siente primero un momento-

-como quieras- mira a pinkey que todavía estaba sobre la escalera -¡oye pinkey!, ¿quieres seguir bailando?-

-¿Qué si quiero?- salta desde la escalera y cae sobre el lomo del can –¡bailemos!- de inmediato comienza a contonearse de un lado al otro con más energía que la ultima vez

-¡miren que traje!- exclama con alegría Applejack

A lo que dash responde airada –espero que sea algo para sanarme las heridas que me hiciste-

-bueno si traje eso, pero también- levanta un barril -un barril de sidra de la reserva especial de mi abuela-

-wow genial- dice pinkey mientras se le hacía agua la boca y derramaba un mar de saliva

-estupendo- dice Rarity

-de seguro será delicioso- fluttershy

-enserio, dame ese botiquín- dice seriamente dash

-¿sidra?- pregunta el lobo –la cidra que asen en tu granja debe ser muy deliciosa…, para la cantidad de saliva que esta pelaje de arcoíris derrama en mi nuca-

Applejack destapa el barril, hunde un tarro en él y se lo ofrece al lobo –créeme la sidra de los Apple es la mejor de ponyville, y la de la abuela Smith es la mejor de todos los Apple-

El lobo la toma tímidamente con la pata mientras que todas las otras pony y Spike van corriendo a servirse, ya todas con un tarro espumoso en el casco se giran a Guerrero salvaje

-por guerrero salvaje- dice Applejack levantando su tarro –nuestro nuevo y más particular amigo-

Todas gritan al unisonó –SALUD- y beben e contenido de los tarros

Guerrero salvaje estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de escuchar –_por fin tengo amigos- _se decía en sus pensamientos –_se siente tan cálido, extingue la soledad, he peleado en muchas batallas, pero solo ahora siento lo que es compañerismo- _gira la cabeza mirando a todos a su alrededor –_gracias Dios por esto- _una lagrima se empieza a deslizar por su mejilla y empieza a beber de la sidra –_gracias, _¡rallos esto es fuerte!-

-¡ASI ES!- dice pinkey con la lengua afuera –¡es la mejor sidra que haya bebido nunca!-

-¿Qué les dije?- dice con orgullo Applejack –la sidra de los Apple es la mejor de ponyville, y la de mi abuela es la mejor de todos los Apple

Fluttershy, mientras sostenía un tarro espumoso con los 2 cascos, dice en su típico tono tímido –esta es sinceramente la mejor cidra que he bebido- se lo acaba -¿podría beber más?, bueno, si no les molesta claro-

-claro que no dulzura- dice Applejack mientras toma el tarro de fluttershy y lo hunde en el barril con sidra –aquí hay suficiente para todos-

Guerrero salvaje se acaba su tarro de sidra y ve el fondo con un ojo serrado

-¿quieres más?- pregunta Twilight tomando el tarro de la pata del apache y llenándola en el barril y devolviéndosela a su dueño

El apache se queda mirando el tarro en su pata y se gira a ver a rainbow bebiéndose su cuarto tarro y llenando el quinto, vuelve a ver a su espumosa sidra mientras dice -¿saben que esto es alcohol cierto?- todas lo quedan mirando -¿Qué?-

Applejack se carcajea –esto no es alcohol, es sidra-

El apache acerca su tarro a la cara de la pony granjera –pero la sidra fermentada es la única que tiene espuma-

-yo no sé de qué hablan- decía rainbow en claro estado de ebriedad –yo nunca, nunca he bolado con (hipo) una sola gota de alcohol en mi sangre (hipo)- empieza a volar torpemente por el granero –miren, se los (hipo) demostrare- vuela alrededor de todos tropezando y golpeándose con todos los pilares que sostenían al granero-

El lobo salta y toma a la, obviamente borracha, pegaso –creo que ya as bebido suficiente agua de fuego-

-no le digas que hacer- dice, también ebria, Twilight –he leído suficientes libros sobre comportamiento de los pegasos que se que ella es celeste y no naranja-

Rarity se acerca tambaleando a Twilight –o querida, me encanta el rubor de tus mejillas, ¿Qué maquillaje usaste?-

-no use ningún maquillaje-

-¡mírenme!- exclama pinkey, a lo que todos la buscan con la mirada

-¿donde estas dulzuran?- pregunta Applejack, guerrero salvaje le da un golpe en el costado con el codo y apunta al techo con la nariz

-puedo caminar en el techo- la pony rosada se apoyaba de una biga de madera cercana al techo con las patas de adelante, mientras con las traseras marcaba sus huellas en el techo –podría hacer esto por horas- pero se da cuenta que la biga de la que se apoyaba se le había acabado ase barios pasos mientras miraba al piso –oh oh, AAAAAA- grita de terror al precipitarse al suelo

Applejack saca su laso y amarra a pinkey mientras caía y la jala en dirección a ella, a lo que el lobo deja a rainbow en el piso y salta atrapando a la pony con el hocico –fe fe fi fu-

-¿qué dijiste dulzura?, no te entiendo con, bueno, pinkey en la boca-

Guerrero salvaje deja a pinkey en el piso y le repite a la pony granjera –dije (tosido)- abre el hocico y se saca un largo y rizado cabello rosa, se aclara la garganta y dice –creo que ya fue suficiente fiesta por hoy-

-Estoy de acuerdo, iré a dejar a las chicas a sus casas, ya esta amaneciendo –se acerca al lobo con una gran sonrisa y mirándolo desde abajo -¿te quieres quedar?- esto último lo dice parpadeando seductoramente

-gracias, pero creo que podre llevar a fluttershy a su casa sin que nadie se dé cuenta, además –levanta el pulgar apuntando sobre su hombro –en verdad que necesita de su cama- fluttershy estaba riéndose de nada mientras bailaba con una pala

La pony obrera empieza a subir a sus amigas, ya noqueadas, en la carreta que su hermano suele llevar paja -(suspiro) como quieras amigo, solo recuerda que nadie te puede ver- se escuchaba decepción en su voz –o creerán que te quieres comer a esa mariposita- luego susurra –ojala te gustaran las manzanas-

-me gustan las manzanas- a lo que la pony se sobresalta y se sonroja -¿Por qué? ¿Quieres darme una?-

Asustada, sonrojada y sudando Applejack contesta -cu… cuando quieras ven y saca las manzanas que quieras, la hospitalidad de los Apple es muy grande- sonríe avergonzada y se saca el sudor de la frente, para ser remplazado por mas sudor-

-seria geni… ¡un momento! ¿Y el dragón?-

-creo que está ahí- señala a Spike dentro de una cubeta durmiendo plácidamente –creo que solo bebió una-

-en fin- sube a Spike, con todo y cubeta, en la carreta junto con las pony y levanta a fluttershy y la pone en su lomo –nos veremos después- y sale corriendo en dirección del bosque everfree

10 minutos después

Guerrero salvaje llego con fluttershy a su cabaña, pero se fija en el conejo que los miraba con furia -¿Qué pasa Ángel?- el conejo le muestra un reloj y se soba la pansa –ah entiendo- deja delicadamente a fluttershy en un sofá y toma un saco de alimento para roedores y la bacía en el centro de la sala –bien chicos, aaaaauuuuuuu, ¡digo! la comida está servida, o lo que sea- rápidamente el montón de comida se llena de animalitos que comen el alimento rápidamente mientras ángel lo miraba enojado con los brazos cruzados, el apache baja la cabeza –(suspiro) está bien- entra a la cocina y toma un montón de verduras y levanta una lechuga delante de su rostro, pone un pote de greda de color azul delante de él, levanta la pata al lado de su rostro y saca sus garras dándole un zarpazo a la lechuga frente a él. El vegetal estaba completamente intacto, pero empieza a ladear la lechuga, la cual empieza a caer de rebanadas sobre el pote, se carcajea y mira a Ángel –tiene sus ventajas el ser un lobo ¿no?- a lo que el conejo lo mira frunciendo el seño y le señala de nuevo el reloj –o si claro- repite el proceso con una zanahoria, un pepinillo y un tomate. Y se lo sirvió al conejo, el cual le devoro desesperadamente

8 segundos después

Al terminar de comer el conejo se limpia con finura la boca, y mira al lobo dándole con la pata una señal de "más o menos"

-(suspiro) como sea, llevare a fluttershy a su cama, ¿está bien?-

El lobo pone a la pegaso sobre su lomo y camina tranquilamente a la habitación de esta misma –en donde estamos- pregunta fluttershy aun ebria

-estamos en tu casa- la pone en su cama y la cubre con su manta –ahora descansa, necesitas dormir-

La pony lo abraza del cuello –te quiero-

Se carcajea –está bien, yo también te quiero-

La pony se aleja del abrazo y mira a Guerrero salvaje directamente a los ojos mientras entre serraba los suyos y ladeaba la cabeza. El feroz guerrero empezaba a borrar la sonrisa de su cara al ver el hermoso rostro que se hallaba a centímetros del suyo, mirando maravillado los hermosos ojos azules de la pegaso que se acercaba mas y mas a su rostro. Al sentir el suave aliento de la pegaso en su boca el corazón del lobo lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que quiso ponerse una pata en el pecho y encogerse por el dolor, pero no quería separarse ni un milímetro de tan gloriosa imagen que se hallaba justo delante de el

La pony parpadeaba, sin dejar de entre serrar los ojos, mientras se aproximaba al apache, esta empezó a acariciar el rostro del petrificado lobo, el cual gracias a las suaves caricias de su anfitriona reacciono y empezó a acariciar también el rostro de ella, pasando a la crin de detrás de su cuello

La pony cierra sus ojos, a lo que el lobo la imita y final mente los labios de ambos se tocan, a lo que ambos se abrazan apasionadamente. Ella rodeaba el cuello del exageradamente enorme can, besando los labios de cuya cabeza era el tamaño de la mitad del cuerpo de ella, mientras que el la abrazaba de la espalda con ambos codos en ella presionándola más contra su cuerpo y la tomaba con una pata de la cabeza acariciando su crin

* * *

Spike se despertaba en la carreta de Big Mac -¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba saliendo de la cubeta en la que se encontraba

-o ya despertaste pequeñín- le dice Applejack mientras tiraba la carreta –bebieron de mas y las lleve a sus casas, ya deje a casi todas, solo falta Rarity, Twilight y tu-

-¿y Guerrero salvaje?-

-llevo a fluttershy sobre su lomo- se rasca el mentón con el casco –me pregunto ¿cómo estarán?, bah, que podría pasar- sonríe pícaramente –espero que por lo menos fluttershy disfrute de esa pared de músculos-

Spike se frotaba las sienes por la resaca -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-nada, nada-

* * *

30 minutos después

Guerrero salvaje estaba acostado, pansa arriba, sobre la cama de fluttershy, todo sudado mirando a fluttershy que se hallaba sobre su cadera rodeándola con sus piernas

Ella estaba sonrojada, jadeando y el sudor apegaba su pelaje a su cuerpo asiéndola ver más esbelta, sensualmente gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, deslizándose por su delgado cuello, pasando por su pecho, estomago, hasta llegar donde el cuerpo de ambos se unían

La pegaso inclino la cabeza hacia adelante, apoyándose con los cascos delanteros sobre el estomago del guerrero, quien no dejaba de jadear, ella empezaba a mover su cadera hacia adelante y justo antes de que llegara hasta donde debía llegar Guerrero salvaje abrió los ojos y se levanto de la alfombra de la sala mientras rujia de furia y mostraba los dientes

Ya comprendiendo la situación se sentó, todo agitado con una pata en el corazón y se decía a sí mismo –fue solo un sueño, fue solo un sueño- empieza a olfatear todo su cuerpo –no hueles a ella, no hueles a ella- se decía a sí mismo con una pata en la frente, pero se le corta el aire cuando olio su labio superior, fuertemente empezó a olfatearse los labio, que levanto para que le llegaran a la nariz –ese si es su olor- la imagen del hermoso rostro de fluttershy pasa como un flash en su memoria. Su corazón da un fuerte salto asiendo que el lobo se pusiera una pata en el pecho y reflejara dolor en su rostro –no, no puede ser- cambia su dolor por furia -¡no es cierto!-

Fluttershy empezaba a despertar, y se sentaba sobre su cama mirando hacia la puerta –que linda fiesta, pero ¿Cómo llegue a casa?- se fija bien en la oscuridad que había al final de su puerta y ve una enorme dentadura, echa únicamente de colmillos, sobresaliendo levemente entre la oscuridad, que estaban debajo de un par de ojos grises que la miraban con furia –¿eres tu guerrero salvaje?- pregunta tímidamente mientras se frotaba los ojos, pero al abrirlos de nuevo, se ve que la oscuridad del umbral de su cuarto estaba intacta

Guerrero salvaje corría furiosamente por el bosque everfree –¡no es cierto!- se repetía en voz alta a sí mismo -¡no es cierto!- se detiene y gira la cabeza en todas direcciones –vamos criaturas del bosque, ¡ATAQUENME!, ¡AQUÍ ESTOY, PRUEBEN MI CORAJE!, quiero matar algo- vuelve a darse a la carrera, pero mientras corre la imagen de fluttershy aparece sobre cada roca, su rostro en cada flor, ella era los pájaros que veía bolar en el cielo. La respiración del lobo empezaba a fallarle tal como su corazón palpitaba con un duro golpe cada vez que pensaba en ella

En un momento se detiene justo al borde de un risco –no puede ser- se decía con furia y grita a todo pulmón al cielo en dirección al vacio -¡YOOO NOOOO PUEDOOO… AMARLAAAAA!-

* * *

**lo de la sidra es verdad, la única sidra que tiene espuma es la fermentada (la con alcohol), me lo dijeron en un evento brony de ase poco XD**

**se agradasen los reviews y gracias a mis seguidores de siempre**


	11. Chapter 11: antes de la tormenta

Capitulo 11

-flashback-

Guerrero salvaje caminaba por un camino de tierra, que se hallaba entre dos colinas, bestia una cota de malla, una brigantina de cuero sobre esta, cubierta a su vez por su sobrebesta de templario

Pero el lobo no se hallaba solo, era acompañado por un mino-tauro que bestia retazos de pieles sobre sus hombros y como capa y un hacha de acero negro pesado en cada mano. El daba la apariencia de ser ya de una edad madura, tenía muchas canas en todo su pelaje y le faltaba el cuerno izquierdo –y desde entonces no veo a mi hijo- le narraba el mino tauro, se limpia la nariz con la muñeca en clara señal de tristeza –su madre le escribe todas las semanas, y cree que no me he enterado, pero la dejo porque no me importa-

-¿o no será porque temes a tu esposa?- le contesta el lobo mientras miraba seriamente hacia adelante

El mino-tauro se cubre los ojos con una muñeca, levanta la cabeza, se carcajea estruendosamente y le da un codazo en el hombro al lobo –tienes razón, prefiero recibir órdenes de un pony pegaso enano sin alas a discutir con esa mujer-

-la gente te aprisiona- el mino-tauro mira al lobo y borra la sonrisa de su cara –"casarse", "tener hijos", es lo que siempre trataron de convencerme que era una obligación, que no hay nada más en la vida, que es el significado de la existencia. Yo lo tomo como algo que quiera hacer la gente. Pero yo no quiero, prefiero estar solo, eso me permite ser un gran guerrero-

El mino-tauro se rasca el mentón perturbado ante las palabras del inmenso can –mira chico… bueno gracias primero que todo por las nuevas hachas-

-no hay de que, no iba a dejar que el líder de los toros come piedra fuera por ahí con un cuchillo que le robo a un carnicero, te lo dije los herreros de mi padre cagan mejor acero-

El mino-tauro se aclara la garganta –sí, pero con relación a lo que me dijiste yo creo que...- pero es interrumpido por el ruido de gritos de guerra de cuatro lobos bandidos, de la mitad el tamaño que Guerrero salvaje y de colores grises y otros cafés, con armadura vieja, barata y dañada, que corrían en la dirección de los dos guerreros

Al tiempo que guerrero salvaje desenfunda su espada otro grupo compuesto de otros 7 lobos cargaba contra ellos. El lobo se gira y se pone espalda con espalda con el mino-tauro –tu a los cuatro de adelante y yo a los siete de aquí atrás-

-¿es tas seguro chico?-

-te mostrare que es lo que puede hacer la soledad ¡para un guerrero!-

Guerrero salvaje se hallaba parado en dos patas y sostenía su espada con las dos manos, el lobo que se hallaba mas próximo a Guerrero salvaje le arrojo el hacha que llevaba, a lo que el apache la tomo con una pata y se la arrojo incrustándosela en la cabeza al lobo de la mitad del tamaño que él. El siguiente lobo trato de incrustarle su alabarda en el cráneo, pero este puso la espada en medio del arma y su cabeza, moviéndose a un lado y dejando pasar la alabarda aprovechando el impulso que esta le dio corto a su atacante desde al lado del cuello, hasta centímetros de la cadera

Otro lobo lo ataco con una espada tratando de cortarle el cuello desde el lado izquierdo de este, a lo que Guerrero salvaje lo detuvo tomándole la muñeca con la pate del mismo lado. A lo que otro bandido con una maza le estaba a punto de destrozar el cráneo, este se giro en torno al eje del que tenía atrapado, puso su espada sobre su hombro izquierdo y le cerceno la cabeza al bandido, tomo la espada del muerto y se la clavo en el cuello del lobo que llevaba la maza

Quedando frente a frente a los cuatro que quedaban de su lado y escuchaba el gemido de los que se hallaban detrás de él, siendo acallados por sonidos de fuertes golpes en la tierra y carne siendo cortada. El templario pone la guardia de la espada al lado de su rostro mientras apuntaba adelante con la punta (guardia de la mujer) y les dice a sus contrincantes –vamos, estoy sediento de sangre-

-fin flashback-

* * *

Fluttershy dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando el sonido de metal siendo afilado a un lado de ella la despertó, torpemente abrió los ojos y se hallo a Guerrero salvaje afilando una espada, apoyando la punta contra el piso mientras cargaba la espalda en un rincón –¿Guerrero salvaje?- preguntaba con miedo la pony

Este solo miraba su espada y respondió seriamente y con dejos de enojo –perdón por desaparecer (afila) todo el día de ayer, (afila) tuve que buscar mis cosas (afila) -

-¿co… cosas?-

-guarde mi equipaje (afila) en una cueva pequeña para viajar ligero (afila) antes de conocernos (afila), pero donde nos conocimos encontré una amplia cueva donde (afila) podre vivir (afila), y fui a dejar todas mis cosas ahí-

-¿y… esa espada?- decía con miedo a preguntar

Deja de afilar la espada y levanta los ojos a la pegaso mientras su rostro todavía apuntaba a la espada –era de mi padre- vuelve a mirar al arma y la sigue afilando –(afila) y de su padre antes que él. Mi familia la ha tenido hace más de 20 generaciones (afila)-

Mira a la salida -o eso es fantástico- se levanta lentamente tratando de no alertar al lobo –si no te molesta, tengo que darle de comer a mis amiguitos-

-ya lo hice (afila)-

-¡lo haré otra vez!- sale como un rallo de la habitación

Guerrero salvaje apunta al techo con la punta de su espada y se ve reflejado en su hoja y se dice así mismo mientras se mira a sus grises ojos –corte a esos cuatro como Apple que corta una tarta de manzana-

-e… disculpa- dice fluttershy entrando de nuevo a su habitación

El lobo se voltea con furia -¿Qué es lo que quie…?- pero se calla al ver a fluttershy con el cabello adornado con mariposas de múltiples colores mientras bestia un hermoso vestido blanco radiante, con una capucha que le cubría un poco más arriba de los ojos

La pony se pone debajo de la luz que entra por la ventana, haciendo brillar más el vestido, y se saca la capucha, serrando los ojos y ahitando su cabello, del cual salieron volando las mariposas mientras el reflejo de la luz en las alas de las pequeñas criaturas llenando la crin de pegaso de múltiples colores. Esta al terminar de agitar su cabello da una tierna sonrisa y mira con los ojos entrecerrados al apache –se me callo el frasco de polen de las mariposas en el cabello y en la confusión me enrede en el mantel que acababa de sacar de la ropa limpia- baja la cabeza tímidamente -¿po… podrías ir a buscar más flores mientras lavo el mantel?- el lobo solo la miraba con la boca abierta y la mirada perdida –ah… ¿hice algo malo?-

Responde con cara de tonto -…no, no lo hiciste- asiente levemente –lo haré-

-oh muchas gracias- y sale de la habitación

El lobo trata de tomarla con una pata, pero esta se fue muy rápido, y se queda mirando por donde se fue la pegaso. Oprime su puño y se dice a sí mismo con gran ira –¡eres un guerrero!-

* * *

Twilight abre los ojos y se levanta de su cama –buenos días Spike, ¡Spike!-

El dragón tenia atadas barias almohadas al cuerpo y una cacerola a manera de casco –lo ciento Twilight, pero tomo mis precauciones por lo de ayer-

La pegaso se sonroja –pero te pedí perdón-

-lose, pero por lo general quedo nervioso… ¡cuando me arrojan por la ventana!-

-es que me dolía la cabeza por el ruido que hacías-

-¿¡RUIDO!?, SOLO TE TRAIA EL DESALLUNO-

Se pone un casco en la frente –lose, lose, solo es que esa sidra me provoco un terrible dolor de cabeza-

-bueno… al menos no te paso lo que a pinkey-

-si… pobre. Pero en fin, estuve pensando en cómo ayudar a guerrero salvaje y creo tener una idea-

Spike levanta una ceja mientras se quita su "armadura" –¿ayudarlo?, es un lobo de 3 veces tu tamaño y ¿crees que necesite ayuda?-

Twilight lo ve con los ojos entrecerrados –si- empieza a bajar la escalera siendo seguida por su asistente –el no puede pasearse por el pueblo sin que lo linchen, y el disfraz de Rarity no ayuda mucho. Y en base a eso pensé en escribirle a la princesa celestia pidiéndole una audiencia para que hable con él- se sienta a desayunar un sándwich de dientes de león

-¿¡Qué!?- exclama asustado el dragón –¿te volviste loca?- apega sus ojos a milímetros de los de la unicornio –si la princesa sabe que aquí hay un lobo mandara a la guardia y acabaran con él y lo encerraran para siempre antes de que se le acerque a la princesa-

Twilight lo levanta con su magia y lo aleja de su cara -¿y ahora quien exagera?, la princesa es comprensiva y amable. Estoy segura que hablara con él y no solo podrá pasearse frente a los pony,- levanta la mirada con gran ilusión –y puede que el pueblo de guerrero salvaje y los pony de equestria ya no peleen-

Spike responde con sarcasmo –si claro, y tal vez te nombre directora de la universidad de Canterlot-

-¿¡EN VERDAD LO CREES!?-

-¡NO!-

* * *

La princesa celestia estaba sobre su trono hablando con un grupo de potrillos que la fue a ver –…y por eso es que he vivido más de mil años-

A lo que todos clamaron al unisonó –oooooohhhhhhhh-

-su majestad- exclamo scootaloo

-si mi pequeña pony- contesto con amabilidad

-las Cutie mark crusades queríamos preguntarte algo-

-¿qué cosa pequeñas?- pregunto la princesa

Las CMC se miran entre sí, asienten y sweetie belle da un paso adelante -¿de casualidad conoce a una especie de criaturas blancas que viven en el bosque everfree?-

-¿a qué te refieres cariño?- pregunta aun sonriendo

-mis amigas y yo las vimos- dice Apple bloom –era una especie de perro- los ojos de la princesa se llenan de terror –media como dos metros y tenia plumas en la cabeza-

-así es- dice scootaloo emocionada –era enorme, tenia garras y colmillos como de una manticora, y lo más genial…-

-_no, no puede ser posible- _pensaba la princesa tratando de tranquilizarse

A lo que scootaloo termino de hablar-…unos geniales ojos grises-

Todos los potros se carcajean

-sí, claro- dice un potro

-yo una vez vi un pony de tierra volando- se burla otro

-¡pero es cierto!- exclama Apple bloom, todos los potros se ríen mas fuerte

Ms. Cheerilee noto la cara de miedo en la princesa, aunque no sabía a qué se debía, prefirió dejarla –bien niños- les decía ocultando su preocupación –es momento de que nos vallamos y dejemos a la princesa trabajar-

-aaaaaahhhhhh- dicen todos al unisonó -¿tenemos que irnos?-

-sí, tenemos que irnos-

-aaaaaahhhhh- vuelven a decir al unisonó

Una vez todos fuera la princesa se acerca a sus guardias –manden un mensaje a la general Jorgelina Armstrong y a Shining Armor y díganles que su presencia es de extrema importancia y deberán llegar lo más rápido posible- les dice con tono serio

Los unicornios grises se inclinan y dicen al unisonó -si su majestad- y salen corriendo de la sala

-y algo mas- se detienen al oír a la princesa –reúnan a todos los guardias y que se aposten alrededor de la ciudad y que un escuadrón valla a ponyville… y que todos estén listos en caso de un incendio- los guardias se miran entre sí –vallan- dice con tono autoritario, los guardias se inclinan y se van. Al haberse retirado la princesa sale al balcón mientras mira ponyville –rezaba para que esto nunca pasara– frunce el seño -¡protegeré a mis súbditos aunque me cueste la vida!-

* * *

La noche había llegado, y con ella los pony cesaban sus actividades y la princesa luna cambiaba de puesto con su hermana mayor –es mi turno de vigilar equestria hermana- dese luna llegando a la torre que se encontraba celestia, pero esta no se movió –¿hermana estas bien?-

-si- contesto aun mirando por el telescopio –pero preferiría seguir vigilando-

-¿me perdí de algo?-

-(suspiro) debo informarte de algo- le decía celestia mientras se volteaba a su hermana y esta empieza a asustarse –cuando estabas encerrada algo a estado pasando que he tratado de ocultar a todos los pony-

La princesa luna desvía su vista a la espalda de celestia y se llena de miedo –¡HERMANA ¿Qué ES ESO?!- dice levantando un casco a ponyville

La princesa se gira y una lagrima recorre su cara –oh no, ya empezó-

* * *

Guerrero salvaje tallaba con un cuchillo de su pueblo una vara a la entrada de la cabaña de fluttershy mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas –debo ser sincero con migo mismo, no vale la pena luchar contra ello o peor será- mira a la vara tallada y voltea la mirada a su lado -¿Qué crees tú ángel?- pero el conejo estaba durmiendo –es de gran ayuda tu apoyo amigo-

-¿estás aquí?- pregunta fluttershy saliendo de su cabaña –sabes que no puedes estar a la vista-1

-tranquila, solo disfruto la brisa del bosque everfree, además nunca viene nadie por aquí- se voltea a fluttershy

-pero puede ser peligroso- decía con voz tímida

El lobo se levanta con ira frente a la pegaso -¡estoy bien!, ¿¡que no ves!?- rápidamente los ojos de fluttershy se empiezan a llenar de lagrimas –no, no lo siento- dice con arrepentimiento

-no quería molestarte- se dispone a irse volando, pero la garra del lobo la sujeta de la cola

-espera- le dice el lobo mientras la sujeta- es solo que… no he estado bien desde la… bueno, la fiesta- la pegaso aterriza mirando a guerrero salvaje ocultándose tras su melena

Pero en ese instante ángel salta sobre su cabeza –oh ángel- toma al conejo con sus cascos –ahí estas- lo abrasa –te quiero mucho- dicho esto le da un beso en la mejilla

Las ilusiones del lobo se fueron como arena por el mar en ese momento –mi primero fue una mentira- decía mientras volteaba su cara decepcionado

-disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntaba fluttershy mientras abrasaba a ángel y sonreía

Vuelve a ver a fluttershy y dice con un aire melancólico -¿tu… me ves como a una mascota mas cierto?- levanta la cabeza olfateando el aire sintiendo algo extraño

La pegaso borra la sonrisa de su cara y deja en el piso a ángel –¿Qué? Yo nunca te he visto así- sonríe de nuevo –eres mi amigo-

Esto dibujo una sonrisa en guerrero salvaje –al menos me ves como un igual, entonces puedo decirte que…- fluttershy levanta las orejas –bueno…-

-¿sí?- decía acercándose mientras le brillaban los ojos

-yo…- es interrumpido por fluttershy

-¿¡QUE ES ESO!?- dice escandalizada mientras apunta al pueblo con un casco

-¿Qué es qué?- se gira –que no ves que trato de confesarte mi am…- pero se calla al ver a ponyville ardiendo mientras ponis corren y gritan aterrados tratando de salvar sus vidas –oh diablos-

* * *

**en el próximo capitulo sera el encuentro con las princesas**

**los movimientos con la espada están basados en el fiore dei liberi, un manual de esgrima medieval italiana, la cual yo practico**

**los agradezco mucho, mucho los reviews, pido perdón si mi historia a decaído en su calidad (y por mi asquerosa ortografia) y doy gracias a los que aun así aun la siguen**

* * *

**pronto incluiré humanos :D**


	12. Chapter 12: en el infierno

Capitulo 12

La mitad de ponyville ardía ante los ojos de guerrero salvaje, quien preguntaba al espíritu del viento el porqué alejo el olor de las llamas de él para reaccionar antes

-oh no- decía fluttershy mientras lloraba

-no lo entiendo- decía confuso y preocupado el lobo –el viento viene del bosque, ¿Por qué el fuego avanza en esta dirección?, ¡tengo que hacer algo!-

La pony se pone entre él y el pueblo –no puedes, si vas te van a ver-

-¡pero tengo que ir!-

Fluttershy se eleva a la altura de los ojos del can y dice con autoridad -¡nada de eso! –Le aplica "la mirada" y el lobo retrocede nervioso ante algo que jamás había sentido, esa sensación que te dice "no hagas nada o algo malo va a pasar" –tu no vas a ninguna parte jovencito-

Twilight luchaba con toda su magia tratando de apagar el fuego, moviendo el agua del lago y haciéndola caer sobre el pueblo que ardía intensamente –esto no sirve- decía Twilight con cansancio mientras levantaba con su magia una enorme burbuja de agua acercándola a la casa de los cake, pero esta se le cae antes de llegar, el rostro de la unicornio se le llena de lagrimas y desesperación –no, lo intentare de nuevo- trata de separar el agua del piso con su magia

-Twilight ya es suficiente- le decía Spike con preocupación mientras abrasaba la pierna de la unicornio –no puedes hacer mas, has ahotado mucha magia-

Twilight con mucho esfuerzo trataba de levantar otra vez el agua –loooo deboo intentar...- en ese momento de su cuerno salió una chispa, para luego apagar el brillo purpura que salía de este, terminando por noquearla

- ¡Twilight!- grita Spike

Los pegasos movían la mayor cantidad de nubes desde Cloudsdale a ponyville tratando de crear una gran nube de lluvia sobre ella, rainbow dash se movía entre la ciudad pegaso y ponyville a la mayor velocidad que le permitían sus alas

-¡dame otra nube!- le gritaba rainbow al inspector del clima encargado de pasarles las nubes a los pegasos que las colocaban en el cielo

-ya se acabaron- decía el tosco pegaso café de barba corta

-¡como que ya se acabaron!, ¡vivimos en una ciudad hecha de nubes!-

-¿y nos quedaremos sin hogar?, olvídalo-

La pegaso azul perdió el control -¡ALLA HAY AMIOS MIOS! ¿Y LOS BAS A DEJAR QUE SE QUEMEN?- otros pegasos tomaban a dash de las brazos tratando de alejarla del inspector

-mira niña, ya no podemos hacer nada-

-¿NADA, CLARO QUE PODEMOS?- el inspector ase una señal con la cabeza para que se llevaran a dash -¡SUELTENME!, ¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR!-

Rarity movía el agua con su magia lo más rápido que podía, echándosela a su boutique, pero no era tan poderosa como Twilight, la muy elegante pony solo podía arrojar a la misma cantidad del precioso líquido como una cubeta

Pinkey le echaba agua al ayuntamiento con esas típicas botellas de agua mineral con que se echan agua encima los payasos

Applejack veía como ardía el pueblo desde su granja, -¡CORRALES!- se decía a sí misma y corre presurosa a buscar a la abuela Smith, pero se detiene de golpe al darse cuenta de que ella no podría hacer menos que nada, asique va a buscar a su hermano mayor, al salir de la granja escucha la voz de su hermano en el granero – Big Macintosh necesito que me ayudes a…- se calla al llegar al granero y ver a su hermano con un tarro de sidra en su casco mientras bailaba torpemente con Apple Bloom quien bebía del espumoso tarro mientras bailaba con su hermano

-¡esta es la mejor sidra del mundo!- decía Apple Bloom completamente borracha

-eeeeesip-

Applejack se les queda mirando un momento y luego ve al fondo del barril vacio –sabía que debí guardarlo después de la fiesta-

El lobo estaba tocando el piso con su mentón mientras veía hipnotizado los ojos de fluttershy -¡no vas a ir a ningún lado!- ante estas palabras de la pony los ojos del lobo se abrieron como platos sumergiéndolo en sus recuerdos

* * *

-flashback-

Guerrero salvaje estaba completamente emocionado al unirse a una partida de guerra que se enfrentaría a unos ponis que se adentraban en el territorio apache, pero no era solo por eso, sino porque esta sería la primera batalla del apache el cual era solo un cachorro, pero el jefe le permitió ir, aun contra las objeciones de su madre, al mostrar la ferocidad y habilidad que tanto representa a un apache y el tener el cuerpo de un lobo adulto

-esto es tan genial tío- le decía a un lobo adulto a su lado mientras salta de la emoción

Este frunce el seño mira al lobo que se encontraba a su derecha y asiente junto con el –ven un segundo pequeño- le decía el tío de guerrero salvaje a este mismo

-¿para qué tío?-

-ven y veras- una vez alejados del grupo el lobo adulto se voltea a su sobrino y le dice seriamente –tu madre no quiere que vayas con los guerreros-

-pero tío, yo soy un guerrero- el cachorro se voltea donde se encontraba la partida de guerra compuesta por 27 guerreros y empezaba a preocuparse que se fueran sin él

-lo siento chico- escucha guerrero salvaje sintiendo algo que le rodeaba el cuello –pero esto es lo mejor para ti- se escucha un candado serrándose

El cachorro se voltea y se da cuenta con terror que estaba encadenado a un árbol -¿pero qué ases tío?- trataba de liberarse, pero la cadena era muy fuerte –se irán sin mi-

-precisamente, eres muy joven para ir a matar pelajes de arcoíris- se sienta y empieza a afilar un cuchillo –cuando seas grande podrás matar todos los que quieras, pero todavía no-

-no, no- decía guerrero salvaje llorando –aaaaauuuuuuuuuuuu- aullaba llamando a los guerreros, los únicos lo suficientemente cerca como para oír

-no sigas tratando, ya les dije que siguieran sin nosotros- guerrero salvaje lo ve a través de sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas –cuando vuelvan te soltare-

El cachorro empezaba a desesperarse, jalaba la cadena con el cuello hasta sangrar, conseguía articular algunas palabras mientras lloraba desconsoladamente –no tío, por favor no, ¡soy un guerrero!-

-eres muy joven- decía indiferentemente –alguien de tu edad no puede ser un bravo apache-

De repente siente un olor muy familiar en el aire, al fijarse ve a quien camina entre nosotros a lo lejos en los arboles –aaaaauuuuuuuuuuu- llamo su atención aullándole, pero este solo se le quedo mirando –¡QUIEN CAMINA ENTRE NOSOTROS, AYUDAME!-

Los entrenados oídos del pony podían escuchar hasta la última palabra de la boca del joven apache, pero este solo le contesto –ES MEJOR ASI, TIENE RASON, ERES MUY JOVEN, Y TIENES UNA MADRE QUE CUIDAR- dicho esto salió galopando en dirección de los otros guerreros

Guerrero salvaje no podía creer lo que había escuchado, el pony a quien defendió de quienes lo molestaban, incluso cuando no se defendía a sí mismo, lo dejo ahí sin dejarlo cumplir su sueño

-tiene razón- dijo el lobo adulto a guerrero salvaje quien seguía mirando por donde se fue el pony –piensa en tu madre, ella necesita de ti. No vas a ir a ninguna parte-

El cachorro se acostó en la tierra y se puso a derramar lágrimas mientras que lloraba sobre sus patas delanteras como perro a quien acaban de patear

* * *

2 horas después

Los guerreros llegaban cubiertos en sangre mientras reían y se mostraban entre si las pieles que ganaron en la batalla, al notar a guerrero salvaje quien los veía desde el piso con tristeza no pudieron evitar consolarlo con hipocresías de lo peligrosa que son las batallas mientras pasaban a su lado. Pero al pasar quien camina entre nosotros frente a él el lobo cambio su cara a una de total ira mientras levantaba la cabeza y mostraba los colmillos rugiendo. El pony paso al lado del con cuidado mientras este ni siquiera se levanto, solo lo miraba a los ojos con rabia

-bien, te dije que te soltaría- dice esto el tío de guerrero salvaje levantándose y sacando una llave de detrás de él –lo hice por el bien de tu madre y del tulló, no lo olvides-dicho esto termina de sacar el collar del cuello del cachorro –preocúpate por ella, no por esos pelajes de arcoíris-

Se aleja de guerrero salvaje, quien seguía allí tirado dispuesto a tomar su cuchillo e irse a decirle a su hermana que hiso lo que le pidió. Pero justo antes de tomar su cuchillo este es tomado por guerrero salvaje mientras que con la otra toma la pata de su tío, arrastrándolo con esta hasta el árbol donde estuvo encadenado durante la batalla

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta el lobo a su sobrino. A lo que le levanta su pata, pone en el árbol y con la otra se la clava con su propio cuchillo en este –AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU- se escucha el aullido de dolor hasta el poblado de guerrero salvaje, al oír esto los guerreros se voltean y salen presurosos al origen de ese aullido

-¡ESCUCHAME!- le exigía el cachorro gritándole al oído a su tío -¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES, NO ME DIGAS POR QUIEN TENGO QUE PREOCUPARME, ESTOY DONDE QUIERO ESTAR, SOY LIBRE… SOY UN GUERRERO!. Y SI BUELBES A HASER LO QUE ME ISISTE- saca un cuchillo de su tobillo y se lo pone en el cuello al aterrorizado lobo –NO ME AGO RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE HAGA- se aleja un poco del lobo – y para que lo recuerdes- le ensarta el antebrazo al árbol con ese cuchillo a lo que vuelve a hacer un aullido de dolor

Los guerreros al fin llegaron donde se encontraban el sobrino y su tío, pero al ver la escena no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Guerrero salvaje caminaba concentrado entre ellos, a lo que le abrieron paso, algunos inclinándose y mostrándole los colmillos, mientras otros iban a ayudar al pobre tío que lo veían clavado por dos cuchillos, los cuales en ese instante saco el de su antebrazo con la otra pata

Roció matinal estaba preocupada en su tipi mirando las paredes de este mientras pensamientos de preocupación rondaban por su mente –¿_estará bien?, ¿mi hermano habrá hecho lo que le pedí?, ¿pero que son esos ruidos?-_ pensaba esto último levantando la cabeza

Todos en la tribu hacían fuertes ruidos de impresión acercándose mas y mas al tipi de roció matinal, hasta que su corazón salta de su pecho al ver a su hijo de 12 años entrar cubierto en sangre –¿porque lo hiciste madre?- preguntaba seriamente

-¿estás bien?- decía la madre tratando de acercarse a su hijo, a lo que él se alejo con desagrado

-esta sangre no es mía-

-¿fuiste a la batalla?- pregunta hiperventilada

Este mira al piso con tristeza –no- la levanta con furia a su madre –pero cuando mi tío me soltó le clave el brazo a un árbol con su propio cuchillo y uno de los míos- la madre se horrorizo al escuchar esto –oíste bien madre- se le acerca en forma amenazadora –cuando estaba encadenado llorando me dijo que tu se lo pediste-

-no eres un guerrero…- trataba de convencerlo, pero es interrumpida por guerrero salvaje

-¡CALLATE!- grita golpeando el piso con furia, calma su tono y acerca su cara a la de su madre –te amo mucho madre, más que a mi vida misma- cambia su tono a uno de rencor- pero no vuelvas a hacerlo- besa sus labios con la punta de los suyos y sale del tipi –te amo-

-…y yo a ti-

-fin flashback-

* * *

El lobo cambia su cara de sumisión a una de completa furia y le dice a fluttershy mientras se irgue lentamente delante de ella sin despegar sus ojos a los de ella –no me importa quién seas, no me importa que hallas echo por mi- los ojos de la pony cambiaron de "la mirada" a una de absoluto terror –pero nadie, NADIE ME APARTA DE UNA BATALLA- dice esto último gruñéndole, una vez erguido a una altura tres veces mayor a la de fluttershy le da su última advertencia –vuelve a interponerte entre una batalla y yo- apega su rostro al de la pegaso –por Dios que te va a doler… y es una promesa-

Terminada sus palabras agacha su cabeza dando un potente rugido a fluttershy y da un gran salto saltándola no solo a ella, sino que llegando al otro lado del pequeño riachuelo que se hallaba cerca de la cabaña en donde vivió durante casi un mes

Corriendo mientras gruñía por la rabia, el lobo se dirigía a toda prisa a ayudar lo más posible a esas criaturas que una vez mataba con, como él lo describía, una enorme sonrisa en la cara

* * *

Los pony corrían entre las llamas ardientes que envolvían las calles –¡auxilio!- gritaba Dinky desde la ventana del segundo piso de su casa que estaba siendo consumida por el fuego -¡mi mamá se enredo con las sabanas por el susto y ahora no puede salir!-

-tranquila Dinky- decía Derpy a su hija –el fuego quemara las sabanas y podre escapar del fuego-

Dinky la queda mirando unos segundos -¡AUXILIO!- en ese momento la puerta es rota por una gigante bestia que ellas jamás habían visto -¿Quién eres?- pregunta valientemente la unicornio poniéndose entre el lobo y su madre mientras hacía brillar su cuerno

El lobo la toma con su hocico, se acerca a su madre y corta las sabanas de un zarpazo –gracias, ahora ¡suelta a mi hija!- dice esto último en forma de orden, a lo que el lobo la ignora y la toma con el hocico junto a Dinky y sale presuroso de la casa que era envuelta en llamas

Una vez fuera de la casa guerrero salvaje no puede evitar llamar la atención de todo pony ahí presente. Este solo levanta la nariz y olfatea el aire, levanta las orejas tratando de escuchar lo mejor que podía entre el ruido del fuego y los ponis que gritaban aterrados, su vista cambia a la de preocupación al oír a alguien clamando por ayuda

Sin esperar un segundo corre a donde escucho esos gritos –gracias- decía Dinky al lobo que se alejaba sin prestar atención

* * *

-MIS BEBES- gritaba la señora Cake mientras veía su tienda y casa con la planta baja y el techo envueltos en llamas

Pinkei se asoma por el segundo piso con Pound y Pumpkin en los brazos –tranquila ellos están a salvo con migo- decía ocultando su miedo

El señor cake se voltea a su esposa -¿no se supone que estaba "apagando" el incendio del ayuntamiento?- su esposa se recoge de hombros y son derribados por algo que paso entre ellos con mucha fuerza –oye, ten cuida…- se calla al ver una cola blanca entrando a la tienda

-tranquila Pinkie- decía el lobo atravesando las llamas –aquí estoy-

-¿Qué?, pero te van a ver-

-al diablo- justo en ese momento el techo empezó a colapsarse –por el gran espíritu, cuidado- se pone encima de la yegua rosada y los potros

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- gritan al unisonó los cake al ver su casa cayendo sobre sí misma. La señora cake trata de ir a las ruinas, pero su esposo la retiene con miedo a las llamas

-pero tenemos…- decía la señora cake entre lagrimas

Su esposo la abrasaba mientras lloraba también –ya es tarde- ambos se abrasan y lloran desconsoladamente. Pero se callan al oír que las ruinas empiezan a moverse

Un trozo de madera empieza a levantarse rebelando a dos potrillos que lloran mientras eran sostenidos por una yegua rosada –NIÑOS, PINKEI- gritan los padres mientras corren a abrazar a sus seres amados que creían perdidos

Los cinco comparten un hermoso momento, hasta que los padres se dan cuenta que la tabla en la que se encontraban los ponis había sido levantada por una enorme figura albina, la cual tiro con fuerza la tabla a un lado, rugiéndole con furia cuando cayó al piso

Los padres cake se asustaron ante tal comportamiento y abrazaron con fuerza a sus hijos y a Pinkie. Guerrero salvaje gruñía con furia bajando la cabeza a una pata que tenia ensartada una astilla del grosor de su dedo ensartada en el antebrazo, se lo arranco con un rugido de dolor, se volteo a otra casa en llamas y corrió a ella atravesando la ventana

* * *

Una pegaso militar de pelaje azul oscuro, crin amarilla y cuite mark de dos estrellas doradas aterrizaba frente al palacio de las princesas justo en frente de un guardia unicornio que la esperaba -general Jorgelina Armstrong presentándose al deber- dice la pegaso dando el saludo militar

El unicornio correspondió el saludo –general la princesa dijo que en cuanto llegara le diera este documento- le entrega con su magia un pergamino que esta desenrolla con sus alas y lo le rápidamente –también dijo que debe tratar de controlar la situación en ponyville- apunta con el casco al pueblo ardiendo

* * *

Guerrero salvaje sale de una casa en llamas con una gran caja negra en su hocico –o gracias lindura- dice Vinyl mientras acariciaba la tornamesa que saco el lobo del hogar de la pony

-bien, ahora me voy – corre un par de pasos antes de levantar las orejas y detenerse -¿HABIA ALGIEN MAS EN LA CASA?-

-ahhhhhh…, mi compañera Octavia estaba tomando una siesta o algo así- sigue acariciando la tornamesa mientras dice con indiferencia –si quieres ve a salvarla- guerrero salvaje ase un circulo con los ojos mirando al cielo y atraviesa la ventana del segundo piso y volviéndola a atravesar con la pony terrestre gris en el hocico

* * *

Los bomberos de ponyville hacían todo lo que podían, pero el incendio era demasiado grande -¿POR QUE ERA QUE LOS PEGASOS YA NO ASEN LLOBER?- pregunta un bombero mientras sostenía la manguera con la que apagaba una casa

Un compañero le contesta –porque estamos en periodo de sequia y la única lluvia que pudieron hacer se acabo hace rato-

* * *

Ya cercano el amanecer el fuego empezaba a ser controlado. Dado esto Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight, Spike y guerrero salvaje se reunieron frente a la casa de Twilight -¿Cómo creen que se haya originado el incendio?- preguntaba Applejack

-yo no fui- dijo Spike

Guerrero salvaje acaricia la cabeza de Spike –se que no fuiste tú- se acerca a una casa medio quemada –el fuego avanzaba contra el viento y consumió rápidamente un muro de esta casa, es el mismo patrón que vi en las otras-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta Twilight

-este no fue un accidente, alguien quiso quemar el pueblo-

Todas se sobresaltan al oír eso –¿pero quién sería capaz de hacer algo tan atroz?- pregunta Rarity en forma melodramática

El lobo mira al piso por todas partes –nadie paso frente a esta casa, debió ser algo con alas- fija su atención a un árbol – Rainbow por favor tráeme esa rama- decía apuntando a una muy alta rama

-con gusto-

Guerrero salvaje observa por un segundo la rama y se las muestra a sus amigas –solo una criatura puede hacer estas marcas de felino y ave al mismo tiempo- mira al cielo buscando algo –esto lo hiso un grifo-

En ese instante una lanza cae a centímetros de la cara del lobo asiendo que retrocediera de la sorpresa –AHÍ ESTA- grita un guardia pegaso apuntando desde el cielo al apache

Rápidamente llegan unicornios disparándole rallos de energía rojos con sus cuernos. El lobo escapa lo más rápido posible, pero se encuentra con un grupo de guardias de la princesa luna que le apuntaban con lanzas volando a pocos centímetros del suelo. Al ver lo cerca que estaban el apache sonríe malignamente, lo que hace que los se asusten

* * *

La general Jorgelina Armstrong veía con unos binoculares desde una nube a lo lejos el pueblo mientras el ultimo incendio era controlado –general- dice un exaltado pegaso frente a la general mientras da el saludo militar

-descanse soldado, su reporte-

-señora, hemos encontrado al lobo como nos lo ordeno, la guardia solar y lunar asen lo que pueden para capturarlo-

-¿ya lo mataron?- pregunta sin voltearse al soldado

-no señora, tenemos problemas para seguirlo, todos los soldados que mandamos a capturarlo fueron severamente heridos-

-es por eso que pedí que ellos vinieran- se voltea y mira a los Wonderbolt que se hallaban a su espalda –tráiganmelo vivo o muerto- vuelve su mirada a ponyville –o muerto-

Los Wonderbolt se miran entre sí, y despegan –pero señora- le dice el soldado con preocupación –los aldeanos dicen que el salvo a muchos de ellos-

-pues que la princesa no se entere-

-¿señora?-

-ya me holló soldado- se pone delante del soldado y pica su pecho con la punta del casco –quiero que le digas a la princesa celestia que ese lobo incendio el pueblo y ataco a los aldeanos, ¿entendido?-

-…-

-he dicho, ¿entendido?-

Vacilante el soldado da el saludo militar –en… entendido señora- dicho esto da media vuelta y vuela a Canterlot

* * *

Guerrero salvaje peleaba contra los pony tratando de no lastimarlos, o solo no matarlos, estaba a espaldas del bosque mientras rompía las lanzas de los pony de tierra y los arrojaba contra las casas que se hallaban a la distancia o les deba zarpazos haciéndoles heridas superficiales

-esperen, ¡no pueden hacer eso!- decía Twilight acompañada por el resto de las ponis mientras eran alejadas de la escena

El apache se hallaba lastimado de antemano por las llamas de las casas en las que se metió a rescatar a los ponis -¡Los Wonderbolt!- grita Rainbow al ver las tres filas de nubes negras que se arrojaban en picada contra su nuevo amigo –CUIDADO-

-¿Qué?- las nubes impactan contra el costado de guerrero salvaje pasando mas allá de donde se encontraba, atravesando al interior del bosque everfree

Dash en ese momento se libera de los agarres de los guardias y vuela en dirección donde el lobo fue arrastrado –¿ESTAS BIEN?- preguntaba la pegaso mirando al bosque everfree

-lo estoy- escucha a su espalda, al dispersarse las nubes hechas por Los Wonderbolt se ve que guerrero salvaje no se había movido un solo centímetro –pero ellos no- dice señalando a los tres pegasos que estaban noqueados a sus patas –o, pobrecitos- entonces se percata que estaba rodeado por un circulo de ponis de tierra que lo apuntaban con lanzas, otro circulo fuera del primero conformado por unicornios asiendo brillar sus cuernos y sobre él habían pegasos de la princesa celestia y luna preparados para arrojarle sus lanzas

La pegaso aterriza detrás del segundo circulo con una sonrisa malévola, pero se borra al ver que una unicornio purpura se le acercaba –los civiles no pueden estar aquí- le dice la pegaso

-soy Twilight Sparkle, aprendiz de la princesa celestia y hermana del príncipe Shining Armor, y exijo que dejen a ese lobo ahora-

La general da una mueca por la ira y se acerca al rostro del lobo, mientras le abrían paso atabes de los dos círculos –ríndete y te llevare ante las princesas, apache luna llena-

El apache asiente despacio –acepto-

La oficial mira a uno de los ponis de tierra –pónganle grilletes y noquéenlo- dicho esto el pony levanta su lanza y la impacta contra la cabeza del lobo, rompiéndola al contacto mientras que el lobo solo lo queda mirando –bien… solo pónganle grilletes-

* * *

**este capitulo fue inspirado gracias al capitulo 16 del estupendo fic "recién llegados"**

**Guerrero salvaje: pablo, tienes una moralidad sumamente buena y tienes un corason sumamente noble, pero te odio y desearia poner tu larga cabellera en mi tipi**

**para saber quien es quien camina entre nosotros, leer mi otro fic, el pony luna llena**


	13. Chapter 13: de mala suerte

Capitulo 13

Shining Armor llegaba en un carro tirado por dos pegasos de la guardia solar, el carro aterriza en el mismo lugar que lo hiso la general y fue recibido por el mismo guardia que atendió a la oficial

-señor, digo su majestad- dijo el guardia asiendo el saludo militar y luego inclinándose

Shining Armor se carcajea levemente mientras se sacaba el casco –no te preocupes viejo amigo, sigo siendo el mismo-

-gracias, esto es para usted- le entrega un pergamino, rápidamente lee el pergamino sosteniéndolo con su magia –pe... pero esto… es solo en caso de que seamos amenazados por una invasión masi…- es interrumpido por el guardia

-la princesa también solicito que en cuanto llegara ponga un escudo sobre la ciudad-

El príncipe frunce el seño y asiente, de inmediato hace brillar su cuerno y arroja la energía emanante de este al cielo

* * *

Guerrero salvaje era llevado al tren para Canterlot mientras era rodeado por guardias de ambas guardias, dos diurnos y dos nocturnos, en ese instante todos veían como la ciudad era rodeada por un escudo purpura

-hermano- se dijo a si misma Twilight

El lobo solo se subió al tren indiferentemente, al entrar en el vagón una celda lo esperaba –(suspiro) detesto que me encierren en jaulas y que me encadenen- entra en la celda y se cierra tras de él, el sonido del candado sellando la puerta le da un cosquilleo en toda la espalda –pero sobretodo, detesto que me encierren-

A las mane 6 se les prohibió la entrada al tren, bajo el argumento de que "solo se le daba la entrada a personal de las guardias"

* * *

Con la locomotora ya andando la oficial se acerca a la cara del lobo con una sonrisa en la cara –cuando lleguemos… te colgaran de la torre más alta- se aleja del lobo -por cierto, ¿no se supone que ustedes eran de la mitad del tamaño que tienes tu?-

-está bien para mí- decía acomodándose

-el próximo lugar que te encierren será en un ataúd, si es que te damos ese derecho-

El lobo solo la miro y siguió durmiendo despreocupadamente, pero abre los ojos al sentir un aroma familiar, levanta la cabeza y empieza a olfatear en dirección de la oficial –¡tu estuviste en las tierras en las que me crie!- esta sonríe y solo se voltea -¿Por qué nos odias?, fueron ustedes quienes nos quieren quitar la tierra-

La general se voltea con furia -¿¡quieres saber porque!?... Porque son unos salvajes ignorantes y los quiero ver a todos muertos, hasta el último hombre mujer y potro- decía en clara locura

Guerrero salvaje entrecierra los ojos y la queda mirando con una sonrisa irónica –se llaman cachorros- La pegaso se voltea y empieza a felicitar a los suboficiales encargados de cada rama de los que capturaron al can, un pegaso, un unicornio, un miembro de la guardia de la princesa luna y un pony de tierra, el lobo empieza a tocar el piso con su pata como si de un tambor se tratase. Pero la oficial se niega a girarse a verlo mientras todos lo asen de reojo

-debe ser una EQUIBOCACION

HEY aya, HEY aya…

Este viaje

ABSURDO a Canterlot

Y con una idiota

Guiando ¡NOS!-

La pegaso se voltea con furia y desenfunda un sable con su casco golpeándolo contra la celda de Guerrero salvaje, quien ni se inmuto al escucharlo golpear el metal a centímetros de su cara –sierra el hocico o te cortare la lengua- el lobo solo se carcajeo

* * *

Barias horas después el tren atravesaba el escudo que protegía la brillante Canterlot. Desde que salió de la jaula en que lo encerraron guerrero salvaje fue escoltado por los cuatro ponis con lanzas que caminaban rodeándolo con la general pegaso al frente de ellos

Al aproximarse a la puerta real, los guardias bajaron el puente, abrieron las puertas y subieron el rastrillo. Detrás de todo esto estaba Shining Armor vistiendo una armadura morada y una espada en el cinto –bienvenida general Jorgelina Armstrong- dice dando el saludo militar

La general corresponde el saludo –un honor su majestad-

-supongo que este es su pricioneee…- se le traban las palabras al ver al lobo irguiéndose delante de él a una altura tres veces la suya

-¿su majestad?- le dice la general tocándole el hombro

-¿podemos entrar?- pregunta el lobo con indiferencia ante el aun Impresionado príncipe

-ah… si, está bien, ¡a… abran las puertas!-

Al ver las doradas puertas del palacio abriéndose ante él guerrero salvaje comienza a divagar (como siempre, tiene un pasado, ¿Qué quieren que haga? XD)

* * *

-flashback-

El rastrillo de la puerta de una enorme ciudad se habría delante de una larga fila de templarios, un unicornio de pelaje negro, crin azul, cubierto todo con líneas rojas se tambaleaba de la emoción al lado de guerrero salvaje, el pony bestia una armadura de cota de malla, al igual que guerrero salvaje, solo que con un kettle hat en la cabeza, un arco con su carcaj en la espalda, y un pañuelo verde en el cuello

-¿porque tan emocionado Dark Kayser?- pregunta el lobo

-es la primera vez que vengo a la capital, no hace mucho que soy templario-

-tranquilo amigo, veras al rey como todos. Por cierto ¿Dónde están Omarakino y anacoreta?-

-creo que están escuchando los chistes del chico escudo-

-¿el sujeto que siempre trae un escudo plateado y tiene complejo de comediante?, porque adoro sus chistes, siempre es bienvenida la risa después de una batalla-

-tu busca chistes- sonríe pícaramente –yo prefiero buscar mujeres-

-fin flashback-

* * *

El fuerte ruido de las enormes puertas golpeando las paredes al abrirse despierta al apache de su transe

-camina- le dice un guardia golpeándolo desde atrás con la lanza, guerrero salvaje se queja por el dolor del golpe, no por lo fuerte de este, si no por darle en una de las tantas heridas que se hiso salvando a los ponis de sus casas incendiándose

* * *

Dos horas después

Twilight llego a Canterlot con Applejack y Spike en el primer tren que iba a la capital, después del que se llevo a su mas nuevo y necesitado amigo al llegar tuvieron que pasar por una muy fuerte seguridad

-¡corrales!- decía Applejack a Twilight y a Spike mientras los tres corrían por los pasillos al trono de celestia –este lugar está más protegido que un gallinero con un lobo cerca-

-¿lobo?- le pregunta Twilight sonriéndole y levantando una ceja

-ah… digo zorro-

-¿embardad te preocupa cierto?-

-bueno… yo-

-déjala Twilight- le dice Spike –es que Applejack le tiene gran estima, ¿no es así Applejack?-

La pony granjera trata de esconder su sonrojada cara con su sombrero –s… si, como el aprecio que les tengo al resto de las chicas-

-como sea- dice Twilight –ya llegamos al salón del trono, se que la princesa escuchara lo que tenemos que decirle- una gran cantidad de guardias les ponen sus lanzas en el cuello las ponis y el dragón –o tal vez debamos volver otro día- decía mientras suda

A lo que Spike levantando los brazos y sudando también la secunda –estoy de acuerdo, creo que este no es un muy buen día para ver a la princesa-

- Twilight, que alegría, déjenla pasar es mi hermana-

Los guardias se alejan de las pony y el dragón –gracias hermano- ve a su hermano siendo vendado en la cabeza por una enfermera –¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te paso?-

-fue…-

-ese lobo- lo interrumpe la general también vendada –rompió las cadenas, noqueo a los guardias y casi mata a la princesa antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada- se percatan que la princesa celestia estaba acostada sobre su trono sumamente nerviosa levantando con su magia una taza de té que no paraba de temblar

Twilight, Applejack y Spike no podían creer lo que escuchaban –no, ¡el no sería capaz de hacer eso!- decía Applejack con furia –el nunca aria eso-

-valla, parece que conoces mucho sobre ese lobo manzanita- voltea a Twilight –supongo que tu también por lo mucho que lo protegiste-

-sí, lo conozco y es mi amigo desde hace una semana, tres para Fluttershy-

Shining Armor se levanta con decepción e intriga -¡Twilight! ¿Es eso cierto?-

La unicornio guarda silencio y baja la cabeza con miedo ante su hermano

-¿¡es eso cierto!?-

Cierra los ojos y levanta la cabeza con valor –si, es cierto y quiero saber que pasó aquí exactamente-

-yo te lo diré- se voltean y ven a la princesa acercándoseles

* * *

-flashback-

El lobo entraba al salón del trono ante la mirada seria de la princesa, pero se le hablando el corazón al ver a la criatura llena de cenizas y heridas. Pero vuelve a poner su mirada acusadora al recordar lo que le dijo el mensajero

-aquí esta su majestad- dice la general apuntando al lobo –la criatura que ataco ponyville, como su raza a atacado los soldados y pueblos al oeste de Trottingham, dentro del territorio de equestria- se voltea a su prisionero –¡pero no le bastó con eso, no solo ataca a los poblados que tiene cerca, sino que se infiltro como una rata en el bosque para una vez aquí llamar al resto de esos salvajes y atacarnos!-

El lobo solo miraba a la princesa con cara de póker sin escuchar a la general ante él, la oficial furiosa ante el actuar indiferente contra ella da un fuerte golpe en la cara al lobo, rompiéndose la muñeca contra la dura cara del can que no se movió un milímetro ante el golpe de la pegaso

-suficiente general- reclamaba la princesa bajando de su trono a la altura del piso –léanle sus cargos-

El príncipe se pone entre la princesa y el lobo, y al lado de la general mientras desenrolla un gran pergamino con su magia –"señor… ahhhh, lobo. Se le acusa por crímenes contra equestria, los cuales se cuentan: destrucción de la propiedad pública, destrucción de la propiedad privada, intento de homicidio y asesinato en segundo grado. En este último se le considera el haber matado ponis en el territorio soberano de equestria al oeste Trottingham y…- se queda con los ojos abiertos al leer lo que seguía- y… el presunto asesinato del elemento de la bondad denominada como Fluttershy, -los ojos del lobo se abren de golpe al escuchar esto mientras la princesa deja caer una lagrima -clasificada como desaparecida con supuesta desgracia hasta que se encuentre ella (suspiro) o su cuerpo"-

La princesa se seca la lagrima y aun tras los militares dice -¿Cómo te decla…- se calla cuando el lobo quita la mirada de sorpresa, cambiándola por una de determinación

Guerrero salvaje toma sus grilletes con la pata contraria a la que estaban sujetos, muestra los colmillos en claro esfuerzo haciendo que los brazaletes se rompieran

Al ver esto los guardias se preparan a amenazarlo con sus lanzas, pero antes de que pudieran apuntarle con estas, el lobo los toma del cuello de sus pecheras y los arroja contra los otros dos guardias de atrás de él marcando el sementó de las paredes con sus cuerpos

Ante antes de que la general Jorgelina Armstrong o Shining Armor pudieran reaccionar el lobo salto sobre ellos golpeando sus cabezas contra el piso, quedando frente a frente con la ahora muy asustada princesa la cual puso un campo de fuerza a su alrededor

El lobo corría toda velocidad contra ella, pero en cuanto la princesa cerró los ojos por el miedo dio una vuelta en ele dirigiéndose a un balcón

El príncipe Shining Armor levanta la cabeza débilmente –jamás podrá pasar por el campo de fuerza-

Guerrero salvaje puso las cuatro patas en el barandal y saltando contra el escudo grita -¡EL JEFE DE MI TRIBU! (Gerónimo)- volaba contra el escudo que puso Shining Armor pero antes de llegar a él levanta la pata y da un fuerte zarpazo reventando el escudo como si de un globo se tratase

Ante esto a Shining Armor le sale una gran chispa en su cuerno y pierde el conocimiento junto a la, ya noqueada, general

La princesa se asoma al balcón viendo caer a la inmensa bestia al acantilado que se hallaba al lado de Canterlot, pero lo que más preocupaba fue que callo justo en el potente rio que corría al fondo de este

-fin flashback-

* * *

-y eso fue lo que paso- terminaba de relatar la princesa

-¿Fluttershy está perdida?- preguntaba preocupado Spike

La general Jorgelina Armstrong le contesta –encontramos muchas huellas del prófugo alrededor de la cabaña de la susodicha, y creemos que debió secuestrarla o algo peor-

Twilight se voltea con decisión ante la princesa –princesa celestia, tiene que escucharme, él no es malo, es dulce y gentil-

-¡los suyos han matado a cientos de los nuestros!- decía en voz alta la general

Twilight solo seguía viendo a la princesa –por favor escúcheme, me conto que los reportes del norte son mentira, los lobos no atacan en equestria, los pony entran armados a su territorio- la general muestra miedo en sus ojos –los pony han matado a ancianos y niños en sus tierras-

-¡mentira!- la interrumpe la general y se voltea a la princesa –su majestad, usted sabe que los pony jamás haríamos algo tan atroz, el lobo debió hipnotizar a esta potra o algo así-

-¡no soy una potra!-

-lo siento Twilight- decía la princesa con tristeza en su voz –eres muy atenta en protegerlo, pero tienes que admitir que te ha engañado vilmente-

La cara de Twilight reflejo una gran tristeza –vamos querida- le decía Applejack –es obvio que aquí no nos ayudaran, es mejor que nosotras ayudemos a quien sabemos es nuestro amigo-

Twilight da una cara de ira y decepción a su maestra –tienes razón- se voltea ante la cara impresionada de la princesa –vámonos- y salen galopando de la sala del trono

-¡alto ahí!- clama la general –por querer ayudar a un prófugo y por ocultarlo durante tanto tiempo, quedan arrestadas en nombre de la princesa

Ante estas palabras los guardias les ponen grilletes y las sacan de la sala a empujones -¡princesa no permita eso!- le gritaba Twilight a su maestra –¡es un error, un error!-

La princesa baja la cabeza con tristeza y derrama una lágrima –lo siento mi alumna fiel-

* * *

El lobo fue arrastrado por la corriente hasta la entrada del bosque everfree y corrió por el medio del pueblo, sin importarle que lo vieran, en dirección de la cabaña de Fluttershy, una vez allí abrió la puerta de golpe -¡Fluttershy!, ¡Fluttershy!- al no encontrar nada empieza a olfatear la casa, pero el olor solo lo lleva afuera, ahí logra ver a ángel amarrado y metido en una vasija-ángel, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde está Fluttershy?- el conejo le describe con señas lo mejor que puede de lo ocurrido

-flashback-

* * *

Fluttershy quedo estupefacta al escuchar al lobo hablarle de esa manera, y al vencer "la mirada" se sintió completamente indefensa ante él, ante estos sentimientos no hayo nadas que ponerse a llorar de la frustración de no poder salvar a su amigo de sí mismo, la tristeza de ver el pueblo que se quemaba y de lo indefensa que se sintió al ser vencida su mayor defensa

-hola llorona- escucha detrás de ella, se gira y encuentra a Gilda volando cerca de ella con un saco en las manos y una mochila que se quito y arrojo a un lado, de la cual se escucharon botellas de vidrio golpeándose entre si

Fluttershy trataba de esconder sus lagrimas detrás de su melena -¿porque estás aquí?-

La grifo empieza a limpiarse las garras -bueno solo paseaba por aquí e hice una enorme distracción lo suficientemente grande para que nadie viera cuando hiciera esto-

-¿hacer qué?-

-¡ESTO!- dice esto metiendo a Fluttershy en el saco que traía mientras la pegaso grita con su muy baja voz

-fin flashback-

* * *

**el primer flashback se los dedique a los que me an seguido desde siempre en forma de agradecimiento**


	14. Chapter 14: el rescate

Capitulo 14

Guerrero salvaje corría a través del bosque everfree lo más rápido que le permitían sus heridas y quemaduras mientras era guiado únicamente por su nariz

Las veces que el olor desaparecía, recordaba las técnicas de rastreo que usan los apaches en las caserías. Plumas de halcón, pelos de felino, ramas cortadas y flores caídas recientemente al piso, que sabia eran de las copas más altas de los arboles, bastaban y sobraban para mostrarle el camino a su amada

-te salvare mi preciosa pelaje de arcoíris- se detiene ante sus propias palabras -¡un momento!, ¿dije "MI" preciosa pelaje de arcoíris?-

Pero recobra la compostura y sigue corriendo, aumentando el dolor que lo aquejaba, pero era desvanecido por gruñidos de furia del lobo

Los arboles pasaban a toda velocidad a su lado mientras corría desesperado por el bosque preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a la primera mujer que ha amado en su vida

* * *

La falta de sangre empezó a jugar con la mente del lobo, los arboles tomaban la forma de ponis y los pájaros que se subían a ellos, empezaban a verse como flechas encendidas volando hacia ellos, sacudió su cabeza sin dejar de correr

El rastro no se iba, pero su juicio si, la falta de oxigeno en las casas ardiendo ayudaban a que su conciencia lo abandonara más rápido. Los arbustos se transformaron en los enemigos que ya conocía en las tierras de su padre, pero eran todos ponis, al tener uno frente a frente apuntándole con una ballesta, desenfunda su espada y lo corta de arriba, abajo. Recibe una flecha que se incrusta en la hombrera de su armadura, atorándose con la cota de malla de debajo, el pony que le disparo saca una espada e imita el movimiento del lobo, pero este se arroja sobre él rompiéndolo en dos

El lobo al levantarse se da cuenta que lo que partió en dos era un árbol y que la espada que sostenía era un palo -… he matado tantos pony en las tierras de mi madre y las tierras de mi padre- mira el palo que sostiene -¿Cómo puedo creer que soy digno de Fluttershy?- se levanta con esfuerzo –no soy digno de ella, pero le salvare la vida aunque no sea digno de ella- dicho esto sigue corriendo

Ha medida que avanzaba el ambiente se llena de una helada nieve que se hacía mas y mas profunda, el viento frio golpeaba el pelaje del apache, pero su pelaje albino lo hacía inmune al frio, lo que le preocupaba era Fluttershy, ella no era capaz de dormir bajo la nieve y se asustaba cuando la comida de los roedores iba a la mitad de acabarse, lo que era día por medio, ¿entonces qué tan aterrada estaría?

Ya empezando a tambalearse entre la nieve que impedía que pudiera oler nada, daba círculos sin darse cuenta alrededor de los arboles hasta que vio una luz en el horizonte y logro escuchar golpes en el suelo, de lo que lograba identificar eran hechos por las patas de un dragón

* * *

El dragón que casi fríe a Spike en el bosque everfree encendía con su aliento una fogata en el medio de su cueva mientras sostenía un tenedor y un cuchillo gigante

El dragón levanta la vista y mira a la asustada Fluttershy que estaba en una jaula colgando del techo con una cadena –hace mucho que no como carne, según las leyes de los dragones no podemos ir a su territorio y capturarlos, pero si ustedes entran a nuestras cuevas podemos hacer lo que queramos- Fluttershy solo lo veía mientras lloraba del miedo -¿Qué pasa?, no tengas miedo, solo te dolerá muchísimo- empieza a estirar la mano a la jaula de Fluttershy

-¡espera!- el dragón se gira a ver quien le dijo eso, era Guerrero salvaje apoyado contra la entrada de la cueva

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta en clara ira

-soy guerrero salvaje- empieza a caminar al dragón mientras se tambalea –miembro de la tribu…- es golpeado por la cola del dragón estampándolo contra la pared

-¡NOOO!- "grita" (si a eso se le puede llamar gritar) la pegaso entre lagrimas

-hablas mucho, ¿no ves que interrumpes mi comida? Le di a esa grifo una de mis joyas favoritas por esta pony, y no quiero que un perro súper desarrollado venga a molestarme- vuelve a acercar su mano a la pegaso

-¿eso es lo que quieres?- pregunta el lobo llamando la atención del dragón que lo creía muerto –solo quieres algo de carne a cambio de esa gema ¿cierto?-

El dragón aparta la mano de Fluttershy y mira seriamente al lobo -¿a qué quieres llegar?-

-te propongo algo, cómeme a mí y déjala ir a ella-

El dragón lo mira con furia -¿¡estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por la de ella, a morir aquí y que ella se vaya!?-

Los ojos del lobo se abren como platos para luego serrarlos mientras bajaba la cabeza –yo esperaba morir peleando, pero sea lo que Dios quiera- levanta la cabeza mirando a los ojos del dragón -¡SI!- el dragón frunce el seño y muestra los colmillos con furia, después de esto levanta la cabeza tomando todo el aire que puede mientras a Fluttershy se le traban las palabras tratando de articular algo para evitar lo que se venía –Dios tenga misericordia de mi alma- el dragón exhala una gran bocanada de fuego, a lo que el lobo cierra los ojos –hasta aquí llegue- en ese instante es envuelto por el infierno que escupió el dragón

-¡GUERRERO SALVAJE!- grita Fluttershy estirando sus brazos, como tratando de tomar al lobo que se hallaba a muchos metros de ella

El dragón termina de escupir fuego y en voz de amargura le dice a las llamas –muy bien toma a la pegaso y lárgate-

El fuego se apaga rebelando que Guerrero salvaje que estaba al centro del aro de llamas que hiso el dragón con su aliento. El lobo abre los ojos impresionado, mirándose a sí mismo para comprobar que estuviera entero y se le queda mirando al dragón con una ceja levantada

-no… no le hiciste nada- decía Fluttershy con una leve sonrisa entre las lagrimas

-¡claro que no, según las leyes de los dragones, que ahora empiezo a odiar, si alguien ofrece su vida por algún prisionero y/o comida, tenemos que dejarlos ir a ambos!- dicho esto rompe la jaula de Fluttershy con ambas manos, a lo que la pegaso fue volando a abrazar al lobo

-me alegra que estés bien- decía Fluttershy mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la del lobo

-y a mí que tu lo estés, pero tengo una herida en el cuello y me duele más si la aprietas-

-oh, lo siento-

-¡ya váyanse de mi cueva!-

-¡dragón!- lo llama Guerrero salvaje –¡eres leal a las costumbres de tu pueblo, nos has perdonado la vida, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti para estar a mano?, ¿quieres que recupere tu gema?-

-¡no, según las leyes de los dragones, una vez hecho el trato, no se puede dar un paso atrás, ahora largo!- dicho esto se voltea y empieza a meterse grandes puños de gemas en la boca

-es mejor que nos vallamos- decía Guerrero salvaje mientras cojeaba a la salida mientras Fluttershy caminaba a su lado

-¿estás bien?, te ves muy lastimado, te ayudare- la pegaso trata de tomarlo del hombro

-no te preocupes- se quita los brazos de Fluttershy delicadamente de su hombro mientras seguía cojeando –los apaches no conocemos el cansancio, el miedo… o el vegetarianismo-

* * *

Horas después la inusual pareja luchaban para avanzar contra la fuerte tormenta de nieve que los golpeaba, Guerrero salvaje caminaba enfrente de Fluttershy recibiendo el golpe del viento protegiendo a la pegaso

-¡LA TORMENTA SE VA A ASER MAS FUERTE, ESTAMOS SERCA DE MI CUEVA, TENEMOS QUE IR AHÍ ANTES DE PODER IR A PONYVILLE!-

-¡está bien!-

Ambos cambiaron de dirección y se movieron lo más rápido posible hasta que se toparon con una montaña, el lobo tomo a la pegaso con el hocico y trepo hasta una cueva que se hallaba tres metros del suelo

Una vez en la cueva Guerrero salvaje puso a Fluttershy en el piso, mientras esta temblaba de frio, y tomo dos piedras que golpeo entre si hasta que barias varas se encendieron asiendo una fogata, iluminando el nuevo hogar del apache

Fluttershy temblaba en el piso cerca de la fogata, hasta que sintió algo suave y abrigador cubriéndola –¿qué es esto?-

-una piel de alce-

-¡ah!- grito la pegaso separándose de la piel

-dah, está bien- toma una manta de lana, de clara procedencia étnica, y se la pone encima a la pony

-esto está mejor- decía mientras se acurrucaba en la suave manta –que linda y abrigadora es, y muy suave-

El lobo dice con orgullo y melancolía –ni las mujeres más ancianas de mi aldea podían hacer telares mejores que quien hiso esa manta-

-¿la hiciste tu?-

-no, (suspiro) fue mi madre- la pony lo queda mirando –en fin, no podrás sobrevivir solo con una manta la peor parte de a tormenta- dicho esto se levanta y pone una piel de alce en el piso cerca del fuego, toma otra manta y la pone encima de la piel, toma a Fluttershy y la pone sobre la manta para cubrirla con la que ya tenía enrollada en su cuerpo, para finalmente poner otra piel de alce sobre la pony

Al ver a la piel sobre ella Fluttershy casi se desmaya, pero el lobo la tranquilizo diciéndole que para eso puso los telares entre ella y las pieles, para que no entren en contacto

La pony se acurrucaba en la caliente cama que usaban los apaches para calentarse, mientras miraba al miembro de esta tribu, que ella no conocía nada, mientras se limpiaba las cenizas del cuerpo con nieve

-dime- susurro la pegaso con timidez –¿estás enojado con migo?-

El lobo se voltea con vergüenza en su rostro –lamento haber sido malo contigo Fluttershy, tu as sido tan bondadosa con migo y yo te lo pago matándote de miedo, ¡yo... te quiero Fluttershy!, te quiero como nunca creí que podría querer a alguien- empieza a acercarse a la pegaso –eres la mujer más maravillosa que e conocido, y quiero protegerte de lo que sea que pudiera acerté algo-

los ojos de la pegaso brillaban ante las palabras del lobo

Guerrero salvaje jira la cabeza al piso –pero mis votos me dictan proteger al justo y al inocente, por eso hice lo que hice, y no me arrepiento-

La pegaso le pone un casco en el brazo –yo también te quiero- los ojos del lobo se abrieron con esperanza mientras daba una leve sonrisa y su corazón estaba que estallaba –te quiero como a Twilight, Applejack y al resto de las chicas-

La sonrisa del lobo se borra y mira a Fluttershy con los ojos entrecerrados –ha, que bien- se separa de la pegaso y se acuesta en la nieve de afuera de la cueva –trata de dormir, necesitaras tus energías para mañana-

* * *

Barias horas habían pasado, y en efecto la tormenta empeoro, Fluttershy estaba asustada por el ruido del viento, pero al ver a su guardián de una tierra lejana acostado justo en la entrada cubierto de nieve, en la que quedaba casi completamente mimetizado, se sentía segura y asalvo, pero el intenso frio hacia que la fogata y todo el abrigo que tuviera encima fueran casi nulos

El castañear de los dientes de Fluttershy hacían más ruido que la voz de esta misma mientras trataba de envolverse mas para poder entrar en calor, Guerrero salvaje noto esto, se levanta y se sacude la nieve que tenia encima y entra en la cueva tratando de quitarse la que aún le quedaba

-¿tienes mucho frio?- pregunta con clara ingenuidad el joven lobo

Fluttershy tratando de no preocupar a su amigo le contesta con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le castañean los dientes –no te preocupes, no tengo frio- el lobo la queda mirando, a lo que la pegaso oculta su cara debajo de la manta –está bien, tengo mucho, mucho, mucho frio-

Saca su cabeza de entre las mantas y se da cuenta que Guerrero salvaje ya no estaba frente a ella

-ah… ¿Guerrero salvaje?, ¿Dónde está…?- pero se calla al sentir unos brazos que la tomaban del estomago y la jalaban a algo cálido y suave

-no te preocupes- decía Guerrero salvaje poniendo el brazo enzima del pecho de Fluttershy y jalándola a él –te irás calentando poco a poco-

Fluttershy se sonrojo como una manzana y se volteo para darle el frente a Guerrero salvaje, porque se sentía algo incomoda en esa posición -¿Qué… que estás haciendo?-

-solo intento que mi mejor amiga no muera congelada- contesto con simpleza

-e… está bien- dice esto alejándose del lobo, pero este la toma por la nuca y la espalda y la atrae cariñosa mente a su pecho

La pony trata de resistirse un poco, pero la tibieza del fino pelaje del apache la hace sentir relajada y el abrazo que le estaba dando la hacía sentir querida y protegida, como si nunca más tuviera que temerle a nada ni a nadie

Fluttershy poco a poco correspondió el abrazo hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del animal mientras sonreirá levemente –oye Fluttershy-

-¿sí?- contesta sin dejar de restregar su cara en el pecho del can

-no te conté lo que ha pasado-

Y asi pasaron los minutos contándose entre si las vivencias por las que tuvieron que pasar esa tarde, Fluttershy le conto sobre el secuestro por parte de Gilda, el trato que hiso con el dragón a cambio de una gema y que ese trato se había hecho hace semanas. Guerrero salvaje le conto que lo inculparon de todo, el enfrentamiento con los guardias, el encuentro con la princesa y se entero que a quien había estrellado contra el piso era el hermano de Twilight, a pesar de que este dijo -yo no discrimino si son seres queridos u odiados, hago el bien sin mirar a quien, o en este caso me enfrento a quien sea malo-

-pero es el hermano de Twilight-

El lobo la queda mirando –solo por ser un ser querido, ¿los solitarios no tenemos derecho a vivir? ¿solo porque no hay personas quienes nos quieran valemos menos que los que tienen mucha familia?-

La pegaso no supo que responder ante eso

El lobo vuelve a apoyarla contra su pecho a lo que ella se acurruco –toda vida es igual- dicho esto el lobo finalmente cierra los ojos con su amada pegaso amarilla abrazándolo también

* * *

La hermosa pegaso se despertó con los rallos del sol que entraban por la entrada de la cueva, pero se preocupo al no encontrar al salvaje a su lado, pero se enojo consigo misma al referirse a él como un salvaje, a pesar que según Twilight ese sería el termino correcto por vivir en el bosque y ser nómada

Miro de lado a lado hasta que vio al apache mirando al bosque

-¿dormiste bien?- preguntaba el lobo sin voltear a verla

-sí, muchas gracias, fuiste muy gentil anoche- el lobo se carcajea al escuchar esas palabras -¿Qué sucede?-

-nada, nada-

-¿pu… puedo decirte algo?-

-acabamos de dormir juntos, podrías decirme lo que fuera- decía en evidente broma, a lo que la pony se sonrojo a más no poder –no enserio, ¿Qué quieres decirme?-

-quiero darte las gracias por arriesgar tu vida por mí, nunca nadie a echo eso para ayudarme-

El lobo se voltea a la pony –no es nada pelaje de arcoíris-

-apropósito, ¿Cómo savias que el dragón te perdonaría y nos dejaría ir a los dos-

-eso es fácil, no lo savia- la pony lo queda mirando con la boca abierta -ahora vamos que tengo que demostrar mi inocencia-

* * *

Ponyville fue fuertemente vigilado por los guardias de ambas guardias por temor a que llegaran más lobos a la aldea

Un soldado pony de tierra estaba parado dando la espalda al bosque everfree, en un instante creyó escuchar algo tras él, pero su miedo se fue al ver que no había nada y solo se volteo a seguir cuidando el pueblo

-disculpa- escucha detrás de él, en dirección del bosque, se voltea y delante de él está el gigantesco can, siendo acompañado por la sonriente pegaso desaparecida. Antes de que el soldado diera un paso atrás aterrorizado el lobo junta sus patas delanteras y le muestra las muñecas al soldado –me rindo pacíficamente-

* * *

**si, esta bien, lo admito, se párese a crepusculo, por fabor no se enojen con migo OK XD**

**se agradesen los review, por cierto tendrán que esperar para escuchar de los humanos, los incluire, pero mas adelante y tengan por seguro que les encantara**

**p.d.: debi decirles antes, el termino "pelaje de arcoíris" es una variación del termino "cara pálida usado por los pieles rojas para referirse al hombre blanco**


	15. Chapter 15: el juicio

Capitulo 15: el juicio

Un guardia entraba galopando al trono de la princesa –su majestad, su majestad-

-un segundo guardia, mensajero prosiga por favor-

-si su majestad- contestaba un pegaso a su lado mientras desenredaba un pergamino a los pies del trono –"su majestad, informo que las tribus de búfalos se han unido y han rodeado Appleloosa, el jefe pesuña relámpago dice que se ha enterado del avance de los ponis en el norte y a convocado a las otras tribus el apoyo a sus hermanos, dice que si no retira a sus tropas destruirán Appleloosa. Firma el sheriff silverstar"-

-esto es terrible- dice la princesa

-ah, su majestad-

-un momento,- se voltea al mensajero -e de creer que lo que tiene planeado en el norte será lo adecuado-

-su majestad- reitera el guardia

-que esperes, ¿Qué es tan importante guardia?-

-lo encontramos-

* * *

Las puertas del palacio se abren dejando entrar a Guerrero salvaje, quien era rodeado completamente por guardias que tenían sus lanzas apoyadas en el cuello del can

Guerrero salvaje estaba vestido con tres plumas de águila en la cabeza, los ojos con una línea negra, una cinta roja en la frente, otra atada a un antebrazo, de la cual colgaban más plumas de águila, y por supuesto, el collar de huesos con el crucifijo en medio

El lobo caminaba con grilletes en los pies, a un lado de Fluttershy quien solo sonreira. Una vez frente al trono inclinaron la cabeza y dijeron al unisonó "su majestad"

La princesa no podía creer lo que veía, el lobo no solo se había entregado, sino que era acompañado voluntariamente por quien creían había secuestrad o peor

La general Jorgelina Armstrong estaba entre la princesa y el prisionero, vistiendo una cinta roja de su hombro a su cadera, ella fruncía el seño al ver al lobo, no solo vivo, sino demostrando su inocencia

-LLEBENLO AL PATIO Y EJECUTENLO- exclamo la general

-¿pero bajo que cargos?- pregunta la princesa

-e… el incendiar ponyville y atacarnos… y e…. ¿Cómo sabemos que no embrujo a esa pegaso?-

-deja que se explique- se voltea al lobo –dinos tu versión lobo-

Guerrero salvaje asintió y empezó a relatar todo lo sucedido, desde el incendio, hasta el rescate de Fluttershy esta ultima conto lo que le había pasado, unos guardias le acercaron a la princesa la mochila que Gilda había tirado a un lado de la cabaña de Fluttershy, la cual estaba llena de bombas molotov

-¿pero como sabemos que fue un grifo y no él?- exclamo la general

La princesa olfateo el contenido de las botellas –es güisqui de los grifos, el dice la verdad-

El lobo ladea la cabeza -¿Cómo lo sabe?-

La princesa se sonrojo –ha…. Lo sé- pero se les abren los ojos de golpe –traigan a Twilight y a las demás prisioneras-

Fluttershy y Guerrero salvaje se quedan mirando al resto de las mane 6 entrando a la habitación encadenadas entre si

-¡Fluttershy!- exclama Pinkie

-savia que eras inocente querido- decía Rarity –además los grilletes no van con mi melena-

-¿ya nos pueden quitar estas cosas?- preguntaba Rainbow señalando los grilletes en sus alas

Applejack solo derramaba una lágrima al ver sanos y salvos a su amiga y su amor secreto, mientras eran desencadenadas

-al menos pude dormir todo lo que quise- decía Spike sobándose las muñecas

La general se voltea a la princesa y pone una rodilla en el piso –su majestad, usted me nombro guardiana de equestria, no ejecutar a este lobo es un error y dejar libres a sus cómplices lo es también-

La princesa mira a los ojos a Twilight –mi alumna fiel, ¿tú crees que este lobo es inocente?-

-¡SU MAGESTAD!- exclama la general

-si lo creo su majestad- decía en tono calmado y alegre, se voltea a ver a los ojos a Guerrero salvaje –lo creo con todo el corazón- él le da una tierna sonrisa

-bien, le aremos una prueba- el cuerno de la princesa empieza a brillar, lanza la energía entre la general y el lobo, la energía aleja a todos de ella mientras se forma un enorme circulo dorado entre ellos –este es el circulo de la verdad, estando adentro de él si dices la verdad se tornara verde, pero si dices una mentira se pondrá rojo-

-si- exclamo Twilight -hacia demostrara su inocencia-

-pero no es tan fácil mi alumna fiel, solo alguien virgen, casto y puro puede entrar en este…- se queda callada al notar que el lobo ya estaba dentro del circulo y que los guardias que estaban a su alrededor eran detenidos al borde de este por una barrera invisible que aparecía delante de ellos

Rarity se inclina al oído de Twilight –nunca lo veré de nuevo de la misma manera-

Twilight mira de lado a lado –yo… yo tampoco-

-muy bien, empecemos las preguntas- dice la princesa

-¿HAS MATADO PONIS?- pregunta abruptamente la general

-si- se vuelve verde el círculo

-¿alguna vez a un inocente?- pregunta Twilight

-¡nunca!- responde indignado, verde

-yo dirigiré el interrogatorio- las interrumpe la princesa -¿tu incendiaste el pueblo?-

-no- verde

-¿tú secuestraste a Fluttershy?-

-no- verde

-¿viste a la grifo, que dices ataco el pueblo?

-no- verde

-¿odias a algún pony?-

-no- rojo –bien, odio a esa oficial- verde

-al parecer dice la verdad- la general se pone nerviosa al ver la mirada acusante d la princesa contra ella –además los elementos de la armonía lo respaldan-

-¡eso no cambia lo que a echo en el norte!- exclama la general –¿y como sabemos que no tiene amenazadas a esas potras?-

-decimos la verdad- dice Twilight ya dentro del circulo verde y parándose a un lado del lobo –y te dije que no soy una potra-

-es cierto- reitera Fluttershy parándose al otro lado del apache. Mientras el lobo las ve conmovido –estamos juntos- le susurra la pegaso

Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack y Spike sonríen unos a otros y entran en el círculo, excepto Rarity y Rainbow que se golpean contra la barrera invisible

-¡NO PREGUNTEN!- dicen al unisonó a los ojos asombrados de sus amigos

-no lo aremos- contestan al unisonó –y no queremos saberlo-

-¿saber qué?- pregunta Spike

Twilight le pone un casco en el hombro –créeme, no quieres saberlo-

Guerrero salvaje mira a los ojos a la general con una sonrisa burlona –¿tienes alguna otra acusación?... pelaje de arcoíris-

La pony solo bacilo sin saber que decir

-yo creo que ella debería entrar al círculo- decía Rarity con una sonrisa

En ese momento la princesa luna entra por la ventana –¿me perdí de al…?- pregunta hasta ser interrumpida por el aullido del lobo

-aaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuu- se aclara la garganta –lo siento no sé porque fue eso-

La princesa luna aterriza y se queda con los ojos y la boca abierta mirando al lobo, lentamente empieza a acercarse al apache atravesando el círculo de luz, para alivio de su hermana

El lobo veía indiferentemente a la princesa de la noche ante él, lentamente la princesa empieza a pasar su casco por el pelaje blanco del can, luego baja la cabeza del lobo hasta su altura para ver atentamente los ojos grises del lobo

La princesa sintió que su corazón salía de su pecho mientras su boca y ojos se habrían más y más, casi derramando lagrimas se abrazo lentamente del grueso cuello de guerrero salvaje en un cálido y tierno abrazo que le corresponde el lobo, únicamente frotando la cabeza contra el cuerpo de la princesa, por estar encadenado y no poder levantar los brazos

El cálido momento duro poco, al abrir los ojos la princesa luna callo en cuenta que todos en la sala la quedaron mirando sin expresión alguna, rápidamente se separa del lobo avergonzada –he… no los interrumpo- rápidamente sale galopando de la habitación sonrojada

-finjamos que eso no paso- dijo la general

-de acuerdo- contestan todos al unisonó

-pero como dijo Rarity, ahora deberías entrar tu en el circulo- decía Twilight a la general

-¿Qué?- contesto asustada

La unicornio levanta la cabeza con orgullo –el que nada ase, nada teme-

-yo… yo no puedo entrar al círculo- levanta los cascos al borde de este fingiendo una pared -¿lo ven?- en ese momento Rainbow se para a silbar detrás de la general, para darle "disimuladamente" una patada en el flanco metiéndola en el circulo

Todos quedan mirando a la general –es mi turno de hacer las preguntas- decía el lobo acercándose a la general

-no tengo nada que ocultar- rojo

-¿has matado lobos inocentes?- pregunta el apache

-no- rojo, la general empezaba a sudar a cada pregunta

-¡¿MANDASTE REPORTES FALSOS A LA PRINSESA?!- pregunta Twilight

-no- rojo

-¿invadiste las tierras del norte?- pregunta tímidamente fluttershy

-no- rojo –SI, SI LO ISE, ¿Y QUE?, LO HARIA OTRAVES SIN PENSARLO DOS VESES- vuela a la altura de la cara del lobo –¿ESO ES LO QUE QUERIAS ESCUCHAR?, USTEDES MONTON DE SALVAJES INCIVILISADOS SON UN MONTON DE ALIMAÑAS RASTRERAS Y QUEMARE VIVOS A CADA HOMBRE MUJER Y POTRO QUE PUEDA PARA SACARLOS DE TIERRAS QUE DEVERIAN SER ¡MIAS!- respira agitadamente con el rostro pegado al del lobo, pero cambia su cara de ira a la de miedo al ver que todos en la sala guardaban silencio mirándola

Todos los ponis estaban con la boca abierta mirando a la oficial pegaso en completo silencio, poco a poco empiezan a girar la cabeza a la princesa

El lobo sonríe perversamente mirando los ojos preocupados de la pegaso –creo que será mejor que voltees- el circulo se desvanece –y te dije que se llaman cachorros-

Lentamente la general voltea su mirada a la princesa celestia, retrocede aterrada al cruzar miradas con la monarca. La princesa tenía una mirada de completa furia mientras miraba a la pegaso

Empieza a avanzar a la oficial -general Jorgelina Armstrong, debido a los terribles crímenes contra los pueblos libres del norte,- la general se recoge al piso en claro miedo mientras la princesa avanza –y por engañar a tu princesa, a equestria e inculpar a un inocente por tus crímenes, e impulsarnos a un terrible error que jamás será borrado en la historia. Te destituyo y te deshonro– le quita la cinta roja del torso con su magia –y te despojo de tus cargos, títulos, -le quita las hebillas y el uniforme –te doy de baja deshonrosa y te sentencio a pasar el resto de tu vida en una torre-

-pe… pero su alteza, ellos, ellos son un montón de salvajes sin derechos-

-¡SILENCIO!- dice con la voz real, -¡HAS TRAIDO DESONRRA A EQUESTRIA!- empieza a elevarse en el aire -¡Y POR ESO PASARAS EL RESTO DE TU VIDA… EN LAS SOMBRAS ALEJADA DEL SOL!- todo el salón se ennegrece -¡PARA SIEMPRE!-

-¡no me atraparan con vida!- en ese momento empieza a volar a la ventana

Pero rainbow la detiene chocando contra ella, quedando arriba de la general –creo que cierta pony debe entrar en una torre-

Todas la mane 6 se abalanzan sobre la ex-general –la tenemos- decía alegremente pinkey sobre todas sus amigas, pero su sonrisa se desvanece sintiendo que todas temblaban –o tal vez no- Todas las pony salen volando cuando la general se pone de pie

-¿creían que podrían con migo?-

-¡Jorgelina angstrom!- exclama Shining Armor saliendo de detrás de un montón de guardias que le apuntaban con sus lanzas a la ex-general –gentilmente le pido que cese su intento de escapar y se rinda pacíficamente-

La pegaso sonríe levemente –elige, captúrame a mí, o salva a la princesa- vuela a la ventana cortando con sus alas una cuerda que estaba atada a un soporte cerca de esta

-¡no se me escapara!- dice rainbow sentada en el piso sobándose la cabeza, para después ponerse de pie y seguir a la pegaso sobre los cielos de Canterlot

Shining Armor lanza energía con su cuerno por la ventana haciendo aparecer el escudo sobre la ciudad, justo antes de que este se serrara delante de la ex-oficial, alcanza a pasar debajo de él, pero si se interpone en el camino de rainbow asiéndola rebotar contra el

Mientras la ex-general escapaba la cuerda que corto se desenredo rápidamente subiendo al techo, soltando un enorme candelabro justo donde se encontraban el apache y la princesa –va a doler- decía el lobo mirando al techo, justo antes de que la pesada figura de metal los aplastara a ambos

-¡GUERRERO SALVAJE!- grita Applejack

-¡PRINCESA!- grita Twilight, para luego levantar dificultosamente el muy pesado candelabro con su magia, debajo de este se encontraba guerrero salvaje cubriendo a la princesa con su cuerpo –¿están bien?-

El lobo se separa de la atónita princesa y se ese tronar las vertebras con una pata en la espalda –sí, estamos bien, eso si dolió- deja de estirarse y mira a la princesa –valla, no puedo creer que haya salvado a una princesa-

Rarity aparece a su espalda –no puedo creer que un hombre use tantos accesorios-

-¡hoyé, esto es algo ceremonial de mi pueblo!, creí que iban a ejecutarme… y bueno, hay que estar presentable para ver al creador-

La princesa se levanta delante del lobo, un poco más alto que ella y mucho más largo y robusto –gracias por salvarme, te juzgue mal… ha… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-guerrero salvaje- le dicen las mane 6 al unisonó

La princesa se asusta ante este nombre –am… sí, bueno, le diré a las tropas que retrocedan-

-¿Cuáles tropas princesa?- le pregunta Twilight

-la general, aprovechando que la nombre protectora de equestria y teniendo absoluto poder en esta para, lo que creí era un caso de emergencia, mando a las 80.000 tropas de Trottingham al territorio del oeste- se voltea al apache -¡pero tranquilo!, me escribieron que no han encontrado ninguna tribu y acamparon en el centro de un valle-

Los ojos del lobo se abren como platos -¿e… ese valle está entre unas montañas nevadas y el centro de pasto está rodeado por bosques de pinos?-

-¿cómo lo sabes?-

El lobo entre cierra los ojos –tus tropas están muertas-

* * *

Un gran campamento de ponis militares tenía su campamento en suave pasto rodeado por bosques de pinos y a su vez estos por montañas nevadas

Dos guardias, un unicornio y un guardia de luna hacían vigilancia junto a una fogata que calentaba una sopa de verduras

-entonces- le dice el guardia lunar al pony de tierra -¿Quién crees que es más fuerte, el campeón grifo o Shining Armor?-

-escuche que este año eligieron a alguien que no es un grifo-

-espera, ¿escuchaste eso?- se levanta con la lanza apuntando al bosque -¿escuchaste eso?- dice en tono de temor

El guardia lunar empieza a volar asustado -¿Qué escuchaste?-

-no lo sé-

El guardia lunar empieza a acercarse al bosque, el guardia solar se quedo tras de él, a centímetros del bosque el guardia solar deja salir un muy sonoro gas

El guardia lunar salta del susto –¡OLLE!-

-jajaaajaaja, ¿miedo amigo?-

-¡ven aquí!- empieza a perseguir al pony

Entre los árboles, escondidos entre la oscuridad se veían una gran cantidad de lobos blancos que apuntaban con sus flechas a los vigías en absoluto silencio, pero uno no era un lobos, era un pony de tierra con cuite mark de tres tipis vestido con una piel de lobo blanco encima. A su vez este grupo no estaba solo, una gran cantidad de lobo, pumas, osos, siervos y ponis manchados rodeaban en su totalidad el valle apuntando con sus flechas a los, mucho menos que ellos, invasores en sus tierras

* * *

**se agradasen los reviews, gracias por su apollo y sus comentario, me inspiran y apollan a seguir, al acabar tanto enrredo, sera la vida mas calmada para nuestros heroes**

**espero que con este capitulo ya no odien tanto a la princesa y explicare la reaccion de luna mucho, mucho mas adelante, y recuerden lo del campeón grifo**


	16. Chapter 16:negociaciones

Capitulo 16: negociaciones

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntaba con miedo la princesa celestia

El lobo media el piso sumamente preocupado –si no mandamos un mensaje a los jefes de las tribus del norte, no solo mataran a tus tropas, suponiendo que no lo han hecho ya, si no que tomaran a los pelajes de arcoíris como hostiles e invadirán equestria-

Todos en la sala inhalan de miedo –¿pe… pero si mando una carta a las tropas para que regresen?- pregunta la princesa

-no servirá de nada, de seguro ya están rodeados, dígales que no avancen ni retrocedan y por el amor del gran espíritu, ¡no… entren… en el bosque!-

-¿pero qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Twilight

El lobo piensa un momento mientras la princesa dictaba una carta a Spike, Guerrero salvaje levanta la cabeza y corre a Shining Armor -¡rápido, consíganme todas las sillas, mesas y cualquier cosa hecha de madera que pueda quemarse-

El príncipe aun intimidado por el lobo temblaba detrás de su lanza –es… está bien- se voltea a los guardias –ya lo escucharon, ¡muévanse!-

En el norte

Plumas azules estaba mirando a los ponis mientras su oficial leía una carta que apareció ante él en una pequeña nube de humo –recuerden, el oficial es mío- le decía el hijo del jefe apache a los lobos y el pony que estaban junto a él

-el pelaje de arcoíris tiene miedo- dice flor primaveral apuntando con su arco a los ponis, el oficial pony termino de leer la nota con claro miedo mientras se mordía los cascos y se le dilataban los ojos

-es cierto querida- le responde quien camina entre nosotros, los ponis empiezan a reunirse en el centro del valle mientras veían al bosque con sumo terror

-sea como sea, mi padre dijo que no atacaremos hasta que él nos diga, pero si entran en el bosque… rellénenles de flechas el trasero. ¿Alguna duda?-

Búho de la montaña destensa el arco y levanta la pata

-¿Qué pasa búho de la montaña?- le pregunta Plumas azules

-ehh…. ¿los cuadrúpedos tenemos trasero?-

Hojas de verano, flor primaveral y quien camina entre nosotros destensan sus arcos, se miran entre sí junto con Plumas azules, y se miran sus propias retaguardias

-creo que quiso decir los flancos hermano- dijo Hojas de verano

* * *

En Canterlot

Guerrero salvaje junto a las mane 6 destrozaban la sillas y mesas que no dejaban de traerles los guardias

-¿Cuál dices que era la razón que asemos esto querido?- pregunta Rarity desarmando con delicadeza las sillas con su magia y poniendo la madera con el montón de los demás muebles

-para esto- dice Guerrero salvaje tomando una botella de vino y rompiéndola contra el montón de Madera –aléjense. Spike ¿me das algo de fuego?-

-con gusto- dice inclinándose y lanzando una llamarada al montón de leña, la cual se encendió de inmediato

El lobo saca una pequeña bolsa de cuero de su cinturón –gracias a Dios que la traje con migo hoy- saca una pequeña cantidad de polvos brillantes poniéndolos en su pata –por favor viejo, por favor que estés en tu tipi-

Arroja el polvo en el fuego haciendo que este aumente de tamaño en ese instante

* * *

Cerca del valle

Hijo del mar estaba pintando a los guerreros luna llena que se encaminaban a unirse con sus hermanos que ya estaban en el valle mientras cantaba un canto espiritual, al terminar de ser pintados los guerreros se arrodillan ante el chaman quien les hace la señal de la cruz. Terminado esto, los guerreros empiezan a bailar alrededor del fuego mientras tocan tambores y cantan su canción de guerra

(Apache war song) watch?v= gt9Bor3_XFk&list=PL24 B456B7F64CA820&index=1 82&feature=pl pp_video

Mientras el chaman veía como los guerreros bailaban alrededor del fuego y esperaba que llegaran más jóvenes de otros poblados, el fuego de su tipi se prende fuertemente detrás de él

El chaman se levanta y camina lentamente a su hogar, al estar frente al fuego lo mira atentamente unos segundos -¿Quién esta invocando la atención de este chaman?-

-¡soy yo anciano!- sale la voz de Guerrero salvaje y su rostro de entre el fuego

-oye, ¿qué haces?- pregunta Pinkie poniéndose delante del lobo blanco –hola, ¿quién eres?, ¿Cómo hablas a través del fuego? ¿Por qué eres gris y no blanco? Y ¿Por qué solo eres blanco en el mentón y el pecho?-

Guerrero salvaje la quita de adelante de él –porque esta viejo Pinkie, solía ser completamente gris. Ha en fin, escúchame viejo, estoy junto a la princesa pelaje de arcoíris y quiere hacer las paces-

-¡¿HA?!- el chaman abre los brazos extendiendo el fuego, para luego levantar los brazos haciendo que las llamas fueran el doble de alto

* * *

En Canterlot

El fuego frente a las ponis y el lobo reacciono igual al del tipi del chaman, al quedarse quieto el fuego de este salió una cortina de humo gris que tomo la forma del chaman

Todos en el salón menos Guerrero salvaje quedaron anonadadas al ver la figura del lobo gris asió aparecer frente a ellas en forma del humo que salía de la fogata, él era un poco más bajo que celestia, del tamaño de un lobo de madera

-le pediré a los guerreros que avisen a los jefes que la matriarca pelaje de arcoíris quiere verlos- se voltea a celestia e inclina la cabeza –su majestad, es un honor conocerla al fin-

La monarca sonríe confusa mientras el chaman manda a llamar a unos jóvenes fuera de su tipi -¿Cómo sabe de mi noble lobo?-

El chaman habla en su idioma a los jóvenes guerreros, los cuales quedaron impresionados al ver las figuras en humo de las ponis y su inmenso semejante. Asintieron y salieron del tipi –soy originario de Dragonia su majestad, me he codeado con la realeza- se voltea a Guerrero salvaje -¿Cómo has estado?-

-bien gracias a Dios, los espíritus de la naturaleza siempre me han acompañado. Pero debo admitir que aquí han estado inquietos por mi presencia-

-¿por el historial de nuestro pueblo?-

-o porque en mi hocico caben perfectamente la cabeza de la princesa celestia y luna y quedaría espacio para su jefe de guardias- dice esto último volteándose a Shining Armor, el cual retrocedió un paso asustado

Cerca del valle

-Así que es cierto lo que dijiste viejo amigo- decía Gerónimo mientras entraba al tipi del chaman acompañado por los jefes de otras tribus. Ciervos, osos, otros lobos (no todos blancos), pumas y ponis manchados

Un pony manchado (pawnee) con cuite mark de una pipa de la paz se acerca a las figuras de humo -han invadido nuestras tierras y matado a nuestras gentes, y ahora que nos hemos unido contra ustedes ¿quieren hacer un tratado de paz?, no ser conveniente ni honorable, ¿Qué ganan las tribus con eso?-

Todos los jefes hacienden entre sí –por favor líderes de los pueblos libres- decía la princesa –podemos llegar a una solución pacifica-

-¿pacifica?- preguntaba un oso negro –nosotros vivir en paz hasta que llegaron pelajes de arcoíris, yo digo que marchemos sobre su poblado que cuelga de una montaña para que sepan lo que es que alguien reclame tus tierras como suyas-

Los jefes empiezan a discutir si combatir o no

* * *

Fluttershy se acerca a Guerrero salvaje -¿Cómo es que ese oso habla?-

-no todos los osos hablan, solo algunas razas, del mismo modo los lobos de madera no hablan como lo asemos los de carne-

* * *

-no deseábamos invadir sus tierras- dice desesperada la princesa celestia –me avergüenza decir que mis súbditos me ocultaron la situación del norte durante muchos años, por favor reconsidérenlo-

-¿no querían?- pregunta un ciervo –¿cómo invadieron las tierras de los cuerno hueco en el sur?, nuestros hermanos los búfalos-

-eso fue un mal entendido –dice Applejack

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunta un puma –¿el establecerse en sus tierras y reclamarla como suya?-

Un muy viejo lobo blanco entra en el tipi llamando la atención de todos los jefes, el anciano bestia finas ropas color lavanda, barios adornos de huesos y un enorme penacho que llegaban al piso pasando desde su cabeza a su espalda y bajando junto a su cola hasta arrastrarse en el piso, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era una roca blanca atada a su cuello en un collar de cuencas

-es última estrella- decía el pawnee dandole paso al viejo lobo e inclinándose ante él al igual que todos en el tipi

El lobo queda frente a las figuras de humo, guerrero salvaje se inclina ante el anciano mientras pasaba a su lado y se ponía frente a la princesa celestia

El respetable apache empieza a hablar con voz vieja y sabia -Cada parcela de esta tierra es sagrada para mi pueblo. Cada brillante mata de pino, cada grano de arena en las playas, cada gota de roció en los bosques, cada altozano y hasta el sonido de cada insecto, es sagrada a la memoria y el pasado de mi pueblo. La savia que circula por las venas de los arboles lleva consigo las memorias de las tribus

Los muertos pelajes de arcoíris olvidan su país de origen cuando emprenden sus paseos entre las estrellas, en cambio nuestros muertos nunca pueden olvidar esta bondadosa tierra puesto que es nuestra madre. Somos parte de la tierra y asimismo ella es parte de nosotros. Las flores perfumadas son nuestras hermanas; el venado, el caballo, la gran águila; estos son nuestros hermanos. Las escarpadas peñas, los húmedos prados, el calor del cuerpo del caballo y quienes lo montamos, todos pertenecemos a la misma familia.

Por todo ello, cuando los pelajes de arcoíris, grifos y topos dos piernas nos envía el mensaje de que quieren quitarnos nuestras tierras, nos están pidiendo demasiado. El agua cristalina que corre por los ríos y arroyuelos no es solamente agua, sino que también representa la sangre de nuestros antepasados. Si perdiéramos contra ustedes tierras, deben recordar que es sagrada, y a la vez deben enseñar a sus hijos que es sagrada y que cada reflejo fantasmagórico en las claras aguas de los lagos cuenta los sucesos y memorias de las vidas de nuestras gentes. El murmullo del agua es la voz del padre de mi padre.

Los ríos son nuestros hermanos y sacian nuestra sed; son portadores de nuestras canoas y alimentan a nuestros hijos. Si nos quitaran nuestras tierras, ustedes deberían recordar y enseñarles a sus hijos que los ríos son nuestros hermanos y también los suyos, y por lo tanto, deben tratarlos con la misma dulzura con que se trata a un hermano.

Sabemos que los invasores no comprenden nuestro modo de vida. Ustedes no saben distinguir entre un pedazo de tierra y otro, ya que es un extraño que altera a la misma naturaleza para que esta haga necesita. La tierra no es su hermana, sino su enemiga y una vez conquistada sigue su camino, dejando atrás la tumba de sus padres sin importarle. Le secuestra la tierra de sus hijos. Tampoco le importa. Tanto la tumba de sus padres, como el patrimonio de sus hijos son olvidados. Trata a su madre, la Tierra, y a su hermano, el firmamento, como objetos que se compran, se explotan y se venden como verduras o cuentas de colores. Su apetito devorara la tierra dejando atrás solo un desierto. No sé, pero nuestro modo de vida es diferente al de ustedes. La sola vista de sus ciudades apena la vista a las tribus. Pero quizás sea porque en las tribus solo somos salvajes y no comprende nada.

No existe un lugar tranquilo en las ciudades del pelaje de arcoíris, ni hay sitio donde escuchar cómo se abren las hojas de los arboles en primavera o como aletean los insectos. Pero quizá también esto debe ser porque soy un salvaje que no comprende nada. El ruido parece insultar nuestros oídos. Y, después de todo, ¿Para qué sirve la vida, si el hombre no puede escuchar el grito solitario del chotacabras ni las discusiones nocturnas de las ranas al borde de un estanque? Soy un apache y nada entiendo. Nosotros preferimos el suave susurro del viento sobre la superficie de un estanque, así como el olor de ese mismo viento purificado por la lluvia del mediodía o perfumado con aromas de pinos. El aire tiene un valor inestimable para las tribus, ya que todos los seres comparten un mismo aliento - la bestia, el árbol, el hombre, todos respiramos el mismo aire. El pelaje de arcoíris no parece consciente del aire que respira; como un moribundo que agoniza durante muchos días es insensible al hedor. Pero ustedes mueven las nubes a su voluntad y crean viento para sí mismos con sus alas ignorando completamente a la naturaleza y doblándola para lo que les convenga. El viento que dio a nuestros abuelos el primer soplo de vida, también recibe sus últimos suspiros. Y si perdemos nuestras tierras ante ustedes, ustedes deberían conservarlas como cosa aparte y sagrada, como un lugar donde hasta el pelaje de arcoíris pueda saborear el viento perfumado por las flores de las praderas. El pelaje de arcoíris debe tratar a los animales de esta tierra como a sus hermanos.

Soy un salvaje y no comprendo otro modo de vida. He visto a miles de árboles talados por pelajes de arcoíris para crear un tren que se lleva los troncos en su marcha a las ciudades y dar paso a mas vías para su incesante marcha atraves del bosque. Soy un salvaje y no comprendo como una maquina humeante puede importar más que el ser vivo al que nosotros matamos solo para sobrevivir.

¿Qué seriamos sin los animales? Si todos fueran exterminados, las tribus y los invasores también moriría de una gran soledad espiritual; Porque lo que le sucede a los animales también les sucederá al resto del mundo. Todo va enlazado.

Deben enseñarles a sus hijos que el suelo que pisan son las cenizas de nuestros abuelos. Inculquen a sus hijos que la tierra esta enriquecida con las vidas de nuestros semejantes a fin de que sepan respetarla. Enseñen a sus hijos que nosotros hemos enseñado a los nuestros que la tierra es nuestra madre. Todo lo que le ocurra a la tierra les ocurriría a los hijos de la tierra. Si los hombres escupen en el suelo, se escupen a sí mismos.

Esto sabemos: la tierra no pertenece al hombre; el hombre pertenece a la tierra. Esto sabemos. Todo va enlazado, como la sangre que une a una familia. Todo va enlazado.

Todo lo que le ocurra a la tierra, les ocurrirá a los hijos de la tierra. El hombre no tejió la trama de la vida; él es solo un hilo. Lo que hace con la trama se lo hace a sí mismo. Ni siquiera el pelaje de arcoíris queda exento del destino común.

Después de todo, quizás seamos hermanos. Ya veremos. Sabemos una cosa que quizá el pelaje de arcoíris descubra un día: nuestro Dios es el mismo Dios. Ustedes pueden pensar ahora que El les pertenece lo mismo que desea que nuestras tierras les pertenezcan; pero no es así. El es el Dios de los hombres y su compasión se comparte por igual entre las tribus, el pelaje de arcoíris y los pueblos de todo el mundo. Esta tierra tiene un valor inestimable para El y si se daña se provocaría la ira del creador. También los pelajes de arcoíris se extinguirán, quizás antes que las demás tribus. Contaminan sus lechos y una noche perecerán ahogados en sus propios residuos.

Pero ustedes caminaran hacia su destrucción, rodeados de gloria, inspirados por la fuerza de Dios que los trajo a esta. Ese destino es un misterio para nosotros, pues no entendemos por qué talan los arboles para construir ciudades, se doman los caballos salvajes por los topos dos piernas, se saturan los rincones secretos de los bosques con el aliento de tantos hombres y se atiborra el paisaje de las exuberantes colinas con luces de las ciudades. ¿Dónde está el matorral? Destruido. ¿Dónde está el águila? Desapareció. Termina la vida y empieza la supervivencia-

* * *

En el valle

Un puma le habla al oído a plumas azules, este levanta la cabeza y aúlla al cielo

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta un soldado pony apuntando su lanza al bosque

-creo que fueron los salvajes- le responde un unicornio -mi padre me contaba historias sobre los salvajes, me decía que cuando te mataban te arrancaban el corazón y se lo comían- los que lo escuchan empiezan a atemorizarse, mientras otros se envalentonan y suben la guardia

-mi padre me contaba otras cosas- le dice un pegaso a su lado con una ballesta –me decía que te arrancan la crin con todo y piel antes de matarte, y si te capturan vivo te ponían bajo la rueda de una carreta, te echaban aceite y te prendían fuego-

* * *

Los oídos adaptados de las tribus escuchaban hasta la última palabra de los soldados -¿Cómo saben lo que asemos?- le pregunta quien camina entre nosotros a su padre, mientras todos apuntaban sus flechas a los pony

-yo que sé, pero recuerden hijos míos, ese aullido significa que no disparemos… aun-

* * *

En Canterlot

Las negociaciones no servían de mucho, Guerrero salvaje trataba de ser intermediario, pero el rencor de las tribus era muy grande

-creo que si canto podre crear amistad entre los pony y ellos- dice Pinkie

-¡NO!- le contestan el resto de las mane 6 mientras ella ya estaba con el traje que uso para cantar en Appleloosa

-¡esto no servirá de nada!- dice con ira un puma saliendo del tipi, una vez afuera emite un fuerte gruñido

* * *

En el valle

El gruñido del jefe puma retumba por todo el valle, al escucharlo toda la maza de ponis se pone en alerta máxima

-¡miren eso!- dice un pegaso señalando una luz en el bosque

-¿serán ellos?- pregunta un unicornio asiendo brillar su cuerno

De repente la luz empieza a extenderse

-miren allí también hay- dice un guardia lunar apuntando al lado opuesto del valle, la cual también empieza a expandirse

Rápidamente todo el valle es rodeado por las luces que se ven entre los bosque

-¿Qué es eso?- se dice a sí mismo un oficial unicornio saliendo de su carpa. En ese momento todas las luces empiezan a elevarse

Todos los ponis quedan atónitos con el increíble espectáculo, todo el cielo es iluminado por la increíble cantidad de luces que parecían más que arena en la playa

-es hermoso- dice el escudero del oficial

Este ve seriamente como se elevan por el cielo, hasta que se percata que se aproximaban a ellos -¡todos los unicornios, escudos AHORA!- los unicornios salen del trance y asen una fuerte barrera rodeando todo el campamento

Los demás pony quedan mirando las luces, las cuales al estar más cerca se distinguen que eran una lluvia de flechas encendidas que volaban a ellos

La increíble cantidad de flechas golpearon el escudo quedando incrustadas en él, los unicornios caían de uno a uno desmallados por el cansancio de mantenerlo en su lugar, hasta que el único que quedo en pie fue el oficial a cargo

El oficial unicornio resistió hasta que la ultima flecha golpeo el escudo, quedando este como un erizo. Al terminar de recibir las flechas el oficial no dio más y se desmayo, el escudo desapareció, tirando todas las flechas incandescentes al piso

Algunas tiendas empezaron a quemarse por las flechas que les cayeron enzima

-rápido- decía un pegaso a un guardia lunar –tenemos que apagarlas-

El guardia de luna solo se quedo mirando a lo lejos atónito

-rápido, reacciona tenemos que apagar los incendios-

-creo que tenemos peores problemas amigo- le dice un pony de tierra mirando el sírculo de llamas que se formo alrededor

-¿de que estas hablan…?- se calla al ver que detrás del círculo se hallaba una masiva cantidad de animales de distinta especie, pero misma cultura, apuntándoles con sus arcos mientras llenaban el valle con su presencia

* * *

**doy gracias a Seren Avro Tsukino por dejarme los reviews que me inspiraron para este capitulo**

**el largo discurso del viejo lobo es una adaptación que hice de la carta del jefe de tribus piel roja** **Noah Sealth, al presidente Franklin Pierce en respuesta a la propuesta de reservaciones**


	17. Chapter 17: el tratado

Capitulo 17: el tratado

En Canterlot

-¡NO!- grita Guerrero salvaje al escuchar el gruñido del jefe puma –esto es un error jefes, por favor tienen que entender-

-¿Qué, que sucede?- pregunta la princesa con los ojos dilatados

-un gruñido, rugido, relinchado o aullido para ataque de advertencia. Dos para matarlos a todos- los ojos de todas las ponis se dilatan ante las palabras del lobo

* * *

Cerca del valle

-¿cómo te atreves a tomar una decisión tu mismo hermano?, tenemos que estar todos de acuerdo- le dice ofendido un pawnee al puma

-¡como se atreve ella! –Exclamo un lobo completamente negro cuyos ojos reflejaban edad y sabiduría aunada a una gran furia –¡a ponerse frente a nosotros creyendo que con una disculpa se olvidaran los años de matanza a las que sometió a nuestros pueblos!-

-hielo sangrante, guarda tus ansías–dijo otro lobo mas Ultima estrella levanto la pata

-basta hermano, el tiene tanto derecho como tú, y la matriarca de los piel arcoíris de hablar en este consejo-

-hermanos, pueblos libres del norte–dijo Hielo sangrante –he escuchado igual la voz de esta piel arcoíris, por fin se nos muestra ¿y como lo hace? Pidiendo la paz, sabiendo que ahora superamos su poder, como castor siendo apuntado por el arco de un crow, ahora todos nosotros unidos somos más Guerreros que los que ella puede combatir, y por ello cobardemente nos pide esto- se acercó al fuego con clara decisión –en tu ciudad en las montañas comes y bebes, mientras nosotros enterramos a nuestros padres, hermanos, esposas… e hijos ¡¿y esperas que con solo decir que fue error suyo todo nuestros sufrimientos se olviden?!-

-¡Hielo sangrante tiene razón!- dice el oso negro levantando su lanza mas apenas Ultima estrella empezaba a mover su pata derecha todos se callaron

-Guerrero Salvaje, conocí a tu padre hace muchos inviernos –dijo mirando a través del hielo al lobo entre Fluttershy y Applejack–por ello te pregunto sabiendo que hablaras con la verdad ¿te encadenaron?-

-si- dijo Guerrero salvaje ante la mirada de vergüenza de la princesa y de Shining Armor

-¿decirte como te matarían?-

–si-

-¿pregunto sobre nosotros?-

-no–

-¿Dudo de los cargos con los que de seguro te culpo?-

-no, bueno, cuando comprobé mi inocencia empezaron a dudar y me dieron un juicio justo-

-¿entonces cuando mostraste que eras inocente empezaron a creer que no eres culpable?- pregunta con una sega alzada

-bien señores esta es la prueba– dijo un pawnee volteándose al resto de los presentes –muy confiada estando en su ciudad, espera que mostremos estupidez con algo como esto, yo respetare la decisión del consejo, pero no escuchare ni sus palabras ni su paz, hasta no verla frente a nosotros como prisionera y siendo juzgada por los crímenes cometidos contra nosotros, por los suyos-

-todos se levantaron con entusiasmo, al instante el Lobo negro hace un ademan con la pata al puma para que vuelva a gruñir –ningún padre debe enterrar a sus hijos, y yo lo he hecho, ahora es tiempo que ella lo haga-

El puma se prepara para dar otro gruñido, pero es detenido por el oso –permíteme el honor hermano- dice el oso poniéndose en dos patas y tomando todo el aire posible

* * *

En Canterlot

-¡ESPEREN!- se voltean a ver a la princesa, la cual baja la cabeza –por favor- se pone de rodillas ante las figuras de humo –por favor no maten a mis ponis, iré al norte y me entregare como prisionera si es necesario-

Todos en la sala miran con empatía a la princesa y se arrodillan ante las figuras de humo, lentamente los guardias dejan sus lanzas en el piso y se arrodillan ante los jefes tribales que los veían conmovidos

-por favor mis señores- dice Shining Armor –tengan misericordia de nosotros-

Guerrero salvaje mira a su alrededor con empatía para luego ver a los viejos jefes con pena –el gran misterio es piadoso y bondadoso, ¿porque ustedes no pueden serlo?-

* * *

Cerca del valle

-si- contesta última estrella –el creador es bondadoso- el humo empieza a envolverlo

* * *

En Canterlot

-pero también es justo- la figura de humo del viejo lobo se desase mostrando al anciano real ante los pony –y misericordioso-

Guerrero salvaje lo veía con la boca abierta, Applejack se acerca a su oído –no sabía que podían hacer eso-

-yo tampoco- le contesta Guerrero salvaje con la misma cara de WTF

El anciano se acerca a la princesa, quien levanta la mirada viendo los grises ojos del anciano –¿estas arrepentida por lo que tu pueblo hiso al mío?-

La princesa asiente con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿volverán a poner un casco en nuestras tierras?-

Asiente negativamente ya llorando –esas tierras son zullas-

-la tierra no puede poseerse, solo habitarse-

El lobo se acerca a los ojos de la princesa, la queda mirando seriamente un par de segundos, esta sentía como si le estuviera viendo directamente al alma y el corazón –_es como willow solía hacerlo- _pensaba para sí misma la princesa

-pues que así sea- el anciano es envuelto por el humo y aparece junto a los otros jefes

* * *

Cerca del valle

Ultima estrella mira seriamente a los otros jefes –he visto que en su corazón solo hay arrepentimiento dentro de este, la matriarca pelaje de arcoíris habla con la verdad- se dirige a la salida del tipi –les he dado este conocimiento, ahora corresponde de ustedes- dicho esto sale del tipi

Los jefes se quedan mirando entre si un par de segundos, solo con ver los ojos de los otros sabían que estaban pensando. Todos asienten al unisonó y salen del tipi

* * *

En Canterlot

-¿qué sucede?- pregunta Twilight poniéndose de pie

-ya han tomado una decisión- contesta Guerrero salvaje

-¿y cuál fue?- pregunta angustiado Shining Armor

-ni siquiera yo lo sé- contesta el lobo

El ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso en la sala ante la posible guerra que se aproximaba

* * *

En el valle

Algunos pony se resistieron, pero en cuanto se disponían a luchar una lluvia de flechas los atravesaban. Al querer recuperar los cuerpos sus compañeros eran heridos por los guerreros que exigían sus trofeos

El oficial ya consiente no dejaba de mirar a quien camina entre nosotros, quien solo se resistía a apuntarle por ser reclamado por su amigo leal e hijo se su jefe

En un momento se escuchan los rugidos, relinchos, aullidos y gruñidos de barios animales que gritaban al mismo tiempo. Todos los guerreros se quedaron mirando de donde venia ese ruido, el ambiente en el valle se puso más tenso entre los ponis

Muchos guerreros se voltearon a los ponis y tensaron con más fuerza sus arcos mientras miraban con furia a los invasores

Los ponis heridos se apretujaron entre sí esperando el inevitable final, mientras los que estaban entre los heridos y los guerreros se paraban firmes dispuestos a pelear

El oficial se quita el yelmo y mira a las estrellas –hubiera sido una hermosa noche-

* * *

Cerca del valle

Los jefes entran al tipi y hielo sangrante toma la palabra –no volverán a nuestras tierras como invasores, pero serán bienvenidos como huéspedes, ese será el tratado-

* * *

En el valle

Los guerreros inhalan con fuerza e ira, luego exhalan y guardan sus flechas en los carcajes. Lentamente la enorme masa de guerreros empieza a moverse en dirección oeste, dejando atónitos a los ponis, quien con asombro vieron que entre los arboles del este salían mas y mas guerreros que estaban ocultos entre el follaje

* * *

Hojas de verano llevaba una gran sonrisa mientras cargaba sobre su espalda el cuerpo de un unicornio gris sobre su espalda –al menos conseguimos buenas pieles-

Búho de la montaña le contesta –así es hermano, pero el mío es más genial- decía asiendo saltar el cuerpo de un guardia lunar sobre su espalda

* * *

En Canterlot

Guerrero salvaje suspira de alivio mientras cae de pansa al piso –(suspiro) por fin- avanza a la princesa y le pone una pata en el hombro –tranquila su majestad, ya no hay nada que temer- todo el mundo en el salón sus pira de alivio, la princesa mira a los ojos al lobo y le regala una pequeña sonrisa

Justo en ese momento los ojos de la princesa se tornan blancos y se desploma siendo sujetada por el lobo antes de que callera al piso

-¡princesa celestia!- exclama preocupada Twilight mientras todas las mane 6 se acercaban a la monarca

-está bien- dice hijo del mar–solo necesita descanso- se voltea a Guerrero salvaje –lo hiciste bien hijo de un dos piernas-

El joven lobo contesta sin voltearse -bastardo de un dos piernas- se voltea al chaman mientras sonríe –y gracias viejo- terminado esto el chaman baja las patas delante del fuego haciendo que se apagasen en ambos lugares

-¿saben que significa esto?- pregunta Pinkie

-¿Qué no habrá guerra?- pregunta Rainbow

-nopi dopi- responde Pinkie

-¿que equestria no será destruida?- pregunta Shining Armor

-nopi dopi-

-¿Qué no tendré que vivir en la horrible miseria asiendo vestidos baratos para sobrevivir en un país empobrecido por la guerra?- pregunta Rarity dramáticamente, a lo que todos la quedan mirando -¿Qué?, es cierto-

-nopi dopi, significa ¡UNA FIESTA!-

* * *

**Seren Avro Tsukino me ayudo en este capitulo, lo que iso que lo sacara antes, doy gracias por su coperacion y a los que siguen esta historia, pero sobre todo gracias por los review**

**willow es del comic "Reuniendo los elementos", historia que planeo incluir**


	18. Chapter 18: lección de amistad

Capitulo 18: lección de amistad

Pinkie pie monto una gran fiesta en la casa de Twilight, mientras que Sugarcube Corner era reconstruido al igual que muchas casas del pueblo. Muchos de los ponis fueron emocionados por ver a quien le salvo la vida, mientras otro solo querían ver de cerca a un salvaje del norte

Guerrero salvaje bailaba con Twilight sobre su lomo mientras los demás lo veían tímidamente mientras bailaba entre los ponis que se atrevieron a bailar a su lado

El lobo noto las Cutie Mark Crusaders discutiendo detrás de una mesa por quien debería atreverse a hablar primero con quien era descrito por los otros ponis como un salvaje

-ve tu- decía Apple Bloom empujando a Sweetie Belle

-no, ve tu- le decía Sweetie Belle a Scootaloo cambiando de lugar con ella

-yo no quiero- se planta frente a las demás -¿Por qué no vamos todas?-

-sí, ¿Por qué no van todas?- preguntaba Guerrero salvaje, ya sin Twilight encima, mirando sobre la mesa a las cmc. Todas retrocedieron tímidamente –no me tengan miedo, que solo ha beses muerdo- el lobo rodea la mesa y se acuesta frente a las potras

-ah, ah- decían al unisonó las potras

Scootaloo golpea a Sweetie Belle poniéndola frente al lobo –ah, ah,… gracias…. Por, salvarnos- decía mientras le corría el sudor por la frente

-de nada pequeña- contesta con una tierna sonrisa

-oh, ahí están- decía Rainbow apareciendo detrás de las potras –no sean tímidas, conozcan a nuestro amigo- dicho esto empuja a las tres potras hasta la cara del apache, que seguía con pintura de Guerra enzima

Las cmc no dejaban de sudar pegadas a la cabeza del can que era más grande y pesada que cada una de ellas

* * *

-¡su majestad!- exclama un guardia pegaso entrando de improviso al cuarto de la princesa celestia despertándola de su sueño

-¡oye!- dice un unicornio poniéndose entre el guardia y la princesa –su majestad está descansando, ha tenido un día duro-

-¡pero es importante!- decía agitado

-sea lo que sea puede esperar a mañana-

-está bien, déjelo pasar- dice la princesa sin salir de entre sus sabanas

-pero princesa…-

-estaré bien-

-pues estará mejor ahora- dice el pegaso volando sobre el unicornio y mostrándole un pergamino a la princesa

La gobernante desenreda el pergamino con su magia y lee en su mente –_"su majestad, princesa celestia, informo que las manadas de búfalos se han retirado de las proximidades de Appleloosa, el jefe pesuña relámpago pidió disculpas por el inconveniente y desea que jamás tenga que hacer esto de nuevo y desea que las relaciones búfalo-pony sigan igual de fructíferas que antes, sin romper la amistad que hemos forjado como una herradura de acero, sin más que informar. Se despide el sheriff Silverstar"-_

La princesa da una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y tranquilidad, luego da un suspiro y recuesta la cabeza en las almohadas

-creo que mejor me voy- se dice a sí mismo el pegaso retirándose de la habitación real

En ese momento un cuervo se posa en la ventana, la princesa abre los ojos de golpe –tal vez debería relajarme de otro modo esta noche-

* * *

Guerrero salvaje bailaba con las Cutie Mark Crusaders y Spike sobre su lomo mientras los cinco se carcajeaban

- Spike- llama Twilight a su asistente

-enseguida Twilight- contesta el dragón bajándose del lomo del can

-escribe esto- el dragón saca pluma y papel

* * *

-"querida princesa celestia, hoy ha sido un gran día, no solo para mí, sino que para toda equestria"- el jefe Gerónimo se acerca al oficial pony, acompañado por su hijo mayor, plumas azules

–"la amistad puede brotar tal como la vida, en terreno abrupto y difícil de subsistir, pero esta siempre estará presente"- el jefe inclina la cabeza respetuosa mente, a lo que el oficial contesta poniéndose el yelmo en el pecho e inclinando la cabeza

–"A pesar de que no sabemos mucho de quienes nos rodean, pueden ser más parecidos a nosotros de lo que pensamos"- plumas azules le sonríe al escudero del oficial, a lo que se desmalla para vergüenza del pony de alto rango

–"y al ser seres distintos, puede que nos sintamos mas atraídos a ellos que a nosotros mismos"– Gerónimo hace un ademan con la pata para tranquilizar al oficial, plumas azules le estira una pata al escudero, el cual acepta tímidamente y es levantado con delicadeza por el sonriente lobo

–"solo tenemos que darle la oportunidad a alguien para que tenga tiempo de decirnos quien es y poder conocer realmente que tan puro es su corazón" – Guerrero salvaje para de bailar mientras mira una repisa de madera internándose en un flashback

-"a pesar de que no sabemos que tiene en su cabeza solo con saber que hay en su corazón es suficiente para que la semilla de la amistad florezca"- decía riéndose al ver que las cmc miraban al lobo estático mirando a la repisa con cara de idiota, Apple Bloom agita su casco delante de los ojos del apache, pero es interrumpida por Fluttershy quien les dice que lo dejen por unos minutos

-"esta no es solo una lección que creo haber aprendido sola, sino que es una que tengo el honor de haber aprendido con usted, su leal alumna Twilight sparkle"-

* * *

Spike manda la carta en una llamarada y se sienta en el lomo de Twilight –esta fue la mejor carta que hemos mandado- se volta a Applejack -¿no crees eso Applejack?-

La pony campirana apoyaba los codos en la mesa y sostenía su cabeza con sus cascos mientras veía al apache mientras este salía de su recuerdo y veía por todas partes confundido –(suspiro) no gracias Spike, no tengo hambre-

El lobo al darse cuenta en donde estaba deja de mirar a todas parte y se queda mirando con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos entre serrados a Fluttershy, quien dirigía un coro de aves –(suspiro) lo que daría por poder cantar como ave-

De repente una bandeja de cupcakes aparece delante de la cara de Guerrero salvaje –esto es como forma de agradecimiento por salvar a nuestros retoños- dice la señora cake sosteniendo la bandeja con su cabeza delante del apache

Se acerca el señor cake con sus hijos en alforjas en sus costados -si, a pesar de que no sabemos lo que coman los salvajes-

La señora cake le da una mirada fulminante a su esposo, el cual retrocedió de miedo, luego se voltea al lobo –espero que te gusten encanto-

-me gustaron mucho buena mujer- decía el lobo con la boca llena de crema frente a la bandeja vacía

La abuela Smith se acerca lentamente al can –¿sabes?, yo hace tiempo vi a algunos lobos iguales a ti cuando mi familia y yo éramos peregrinos-

* * *

-flashback-

La caravana de la joven abuela Smith acababa de pasar un gran, pero poco profundo rio. El padre de la abuela Smith se pone delante de todos y con un casco levanta su sombrero con emoción –seguiremos adelante y ¡jamás retrocederemos!-

Todos los ponis celebran, en ese momento el sombrero del pony se le es arrebatado por una flecha con la punta encendida, quedando incrustado en una carreta

Todos se quedan mirando a la flecha con cara de póker unos segundos, el padre de la abuela Smith se gira adelante y se encuentra a milímetros una cara de un maduro lobo blanco vestido con telas elegantes, adornos de huesos y un gran penacho y una roca blanca en el cuello

Todos los peregrinos se voltean y se encontraban rodeados de un gran grupo de lobos el doble de tamaños que ellos de colores blancos, otros cafés y algunos grises y otros negros, todos se miraban sin ninguna expresión en absoluto

El pony que perdió su sombrero se gira en dirección al rio, se aclara la garganta y dice con tanta emoción como sus anteriores palabras mientras levantaba el casco -¡retrocederemos!-

-fin flashback-

* * *

El lobo la miraba con la boca abierta -¿conociste a hijo de la luna?-

-muy bien ponis- decía Pinkie por el micrófono –empecemos la real fiesta-

La luz fue remplazada por una bola disco, la música cambio de a una mucho más animada y todos empezaron a bailar con energía

Guerrero salvaje se dirigía a Fluttershy a pedirle que bailara con él, como Applejack se acercaba a Guerrero salvaje para pedirle que bailara con ella, pero en ese momento es detenido por un casco en el hombro

-¿te gustaría bailar?- se voltea y se encuentra a la princesa tras él

-¿su majestad?- preguntaba el lobo ladeando la cabeza -¿Cómo llego tan rápido?-

-solo digamos que… el viento me trajo-

* * *

Fuera de la librería está parado hijo del mar mirando al árbol –estarías orgulloso de tu hijo "bailando con los dos piernas"- el chaman gris asió inhala, para luego exhalar convirtiendo se en una briza que se desase en el aire

* * *

Guerrero salvaje inclina la cabeza –será un honor su majestad-

Ambos se ponen a bailar frente al otro con gran felicidad, para mala fortuna de Applejack –corrales, debí actuar más rápido, ¿Cómo se compite contra eso?-

* * *

4 horas después

Ya más tranquila la fiesta, los ponis ya se habían retirado a sus casas, los que no tenían donde dormir se quedaban en el hospital o el ayuntamiento

Guerrero salvaje bailaba tranquilamente con Rainbow –creo que ya me hice de un nombre en estas tierras-

-¿eso significa que te irás?- pregunta la pegaso

-em… no lo creo, este lugar me calma y creo que me quedare un buen rato, además no tengo a donde ir-

-¿y tu tribu?-

-ya me aburrió, además tuve unos problemas con ellos-

La música cambia a una lenta, la pegaso y el lobo miran a la dj, quien asentía lentamente sin mirarlos, y luego se miran entre si

El lobo la toma de la sintura con una pata y ella del cuello con ambos cascos –¿recuerdas lo que te dije?- pregunta el lobo

-¿lo… de nuestras madres?-

-si, creo que eso nos ase hermanos del mismo dolor- mira a los ojos a la pony –me alegra saber que alguien el en mundo es como yo-

La pony lo abraza del cuello –ha mi también-

Applejack estaba roja de rabia viendo la escena, pero se le pasa cuando el apache voltea a verla –he Applejack, ¿quieres bailar la que viene?-

La pony se mira los cascos con vanidad –no lo sé, tal vez si, tal vez no-

-como quieras, oye Rarity…-

Applejack empuja a Rainbow de delante del lobo poniéndose en su lugar –pero ya que insistes- se abrasa del cuello del lobo, a lo que el pone una pata en su sintura y bailan al son de la delicada música. La pony apolla delicadamente su cabeza en el pecho del lobo –_o si, esto es_ vida-

* * *

**sin comentarios... solo agradecimientos a mis seguidores, los cuales saben que muchas ves uso sus reviews en mis historias**

**P.D.: Omarakino y DarkKayser, quiero hablar con ustedes, por favor contestenme los mp en este sitio y en deviantart para ponernos en contacto y hablar bien**


	19. Chapter 19: la venganza de la general

Capitulo 19: la venganza de la general

Tres días pasaron desde la fiesta en la biblioteca, Guerrero salvaje dormía plácidamente en su cueva hasta medio día, patrullaba en el pueblo con la espada en el cinto, hasta altas horas de la noche y se retiraba a dormir

Esto se debía a que la princesa celestia como forma de disculparse lo nombro guardia local de ponyville, el lobo caminaba por en medio del pueblo en reconstrucción y se detiene a beber agua en la fuente frente a la alcaldía

-muevan esos cascos- dice la alcaldesa a los pegasos que transportaban madera a las obras de reconstrucción –esas casas no se reconstruirán solas-

El lobo sonríe y vuelve a beber agua con su lengua -hola, ¿qué haces?- escucha tras de él, levanta la cabeza y se halla con Rainbow

-ah, hau Rainbow, ¿qué haces por aquí?-

-ayudo con el clima, ¿y tú?-

-patrullo como siempre-

- Applejack pidió que te dijera que por favor fueras a su granja-

-¿para qué?-

-no tengo idea-

* * *

Applejack media el piso en su habitación mientras discutía consigo misma

-OK, OK, debo pensar fríamente, el es un lobo y yo una pony, debo entrar en raciocinio- entra en el baño y se mira al espejo –entra en razón Applejack, esto va contra la naturaleza, además el no es mi tipo-

-¿y crees que representas la sinceridad?- se contesta con su reflejo –admítelo, el te tiene comiendo de su pata, su blanca, enorme y fuerte pata-

-¡no, no es cierto!, puedo controlarme perfectamente-

-por favor, sabes que te atraen los machos fuertes, y el peleo contra una docena de guardias reales ¡por todos los ponis!-

-¡no es así!, además no creo que sea tan fuerte-

-hau, a… ¿cuál era tu nombre?- escucha al lobo y se asoma por la ventana

-Big Mac-

-¿Big Mac?-

-eeeeeesip- el semental sube un barril de manzanas a una carreta

-¿quieres ayuda?- el semental asiente, el lobo toma el tablón en el que estaban apoyados todos los barriles y la levanta con su hocico, con todo y Big Mac y la pone sobre la carreta

-he…, gracias, creo- dice el semental rojo mareado sobre la carreta –pero tengo que voltear la carreta al otro lado-

El lobo se pone debajo de la carreta y la levanta con la espalda, gira y pone la carreta apuntando a la salida –ahora te será más fácil-

Applejack se queda mirando la escena con los ojos como platos y vuelve a verse al espejo –bueno, creo que si es fuerte- le decía al espejo tímidamente

-¿lo ves?, es el semental para nosotras, ¿Por qué no solo le pides que te monte?-

-¿¡estás loca!? Yo no soy una yegua tan fácil-

-pero solo míralo- mira por la ventana al lobo riéndose con Big Mac –esa risa, esos ojos grises, ese pelaje que hasta Rarity le tubo envidia y esos enormes y atractivos músculos-

La yegua veía ruborizada al lobo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se le escurría un poco de saliva, pero agita la cabeza saliéndose del trance –no es tan atractivo, es decir, podría encontrar un pony con las mismas características-

-¿podrás?- la abuela Smith se acerca al apache e intercambian rizas mientras el can se sienta y escucha pacientemente los relatos de la anciana, y Apple Bloom se pone a saltar sobre su espalda –mira lo, se nota que lo quieren, ¿no sería un maravilloso Apple?, porque la familia es lo que tu mas amas, y al parecer ellos lo aman a él-

-no, va contra la naturaleza- le respondía al reflejo con miedo

-no dijiste eso en la fiesta cuando tenias tu cabeza apoyada en su suave y fuerte pecho, o cuando pensaste en él esa misma noche cuando estabas…. Jugando sola-

El rostro de Applejack se sonrojo al grado de que el sudor de su frente empezaba a evaporarse–yo… yo-

-¡admítelo!, quieres que te devore de cascos a la melena- le decía con una mirada lujuriosa

-¡cállate! No es cierto-

-Applejack, ¿querías verme?- dice el apache entrando en la habitación de Applejack

La cual salto de la sorpresa sujetándose de una de las vigas que sostenía su techo –ah… gola compañero, solo estaba… probando… que tan resistentes son estos soportes-

-genial, ¿pero que deseabas de mi?-

La pony granjera se baja del techo y se pone enfrente de la inmensa vestía –bueno… escuche que el trabajo que te ofreció la princesa es solo voluntario… y quería saber… si te interesaría trabajar aquí en la granja-

-oh… gracias Applejack, pero yo no creo en el dinero- la pony lo mira con la cabeza ladeada –vivo de la tierra, no necesito nada mas, pero gracias-

-bueno si no quieres trabajar aquí, ¿te gustaría vivir en esta casa?- el lobo ladea la cabeza –digo, para que no duermas en una cueva húmeda y fría-

Guerrero salvaje da una pequeña sonrisa –gracias, pero no soporto estar lejos de la naturaleza… enserio, soy un apache, ¡soy tan naturaleza como las aves!- dice esto último como broma -Pero gracias preciosa- dice esto acariciando su dorada melena

-_¡tómame ahora pared de músculos incivilizados!- _pensaba disimuladamente mientras solo veía a los ojos del can –me gusta ayudar a mis amigos-

-si no necesitas nada mas tengo que seguir patrullan…- se calla mientras olfatea al aire

-¿Qué sucede?-

Los ojos del lobo se abren como platos para luego cambiar a total furia y pega su rostro al de Applejack -¡la general Armstrong!- dicho esto salta por la ventana cayendo con fuerza contra el piso y corriendo a toda velocidad tras el aroma

* * *

Rainbow estaba durmiendo sobre una nube, pero en un momento se da cuenta de que esta se está moviendo –he, ¿qué está pasando?- se percata de que estaba en el bosque everfree a la altura del suelo -¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-porque te traje- escucha una voz femenina tras ella, pero al voltearse una red metálica le cae encima

* * *

Fluttershy se encontraba alimentando a sus animalitos fuera de su casa –aquí tienen- le daba unos pescados a unas nutrias, cuando escucha a un pato pidiendo ayuda desde la entrada del bosque –¿Qué sucede?-

Observa al pato con un ala pegada al piso -¿te atoraste?- pregunta la pegaso acercándose al ave –descuida, la doctora Fluttershy te ayudara en lo que sea, no hay rama que atrape tan fuerte el ala de alguien como para que no pueda desenredarla- se queda mirando el ala del pato –eso no es una rama-

-no, es un alambre clavado al piso- escucha una voz detrás de ella, al voltearse solo logra ver un casco que se acercaba a su cara-

* * *

Applejack estaba caminando entre su huerta de manzanas frustrada –corrales, ¿es que nunca tendré valor?, _¿o es que estoy cerca de mi selo?- _en ese momento una soga rodea su cuello -¿¡que corrales!?-

Luego aparece otra, otra y otra, todas de lugares distintos

* * *

Pinkie saltaba felizmente por el pueblo, en un momento Guerrero salvaje pasa delante de ella tan rápido que casi la derriba –lo siento Pinkie, luego te explico-

La pony dio muchas vueltas por causa del apache para terminar con las piernas tras la nuca y los brazos enredados entre ellos –O.K. puedo salir de esto- trata de desenredarse, pero no logra nada –creo que estaré así por un buen momento, en ese instante logra ver un cupcakes a lo lejos, al verlo los ojos le brillan y se desenreda de golpe –bueno, si voy a estar enredada todo el día, al menos comeré algo-

Dicho esto salta contra el postre, pero este retrocede –¿adónde vas?- salta otra ves sobre él, pero este repite el movimiento, una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que por fin la yegua rosa logra capturar al delicioso postre y metérselo en la boca –mmmmmm, esta delicioso, ¿pero dónde estoy?- mira a los lados encontrándose debajo de una caja sostenida por una rama, la cual es jalada por un hilo haciendo caer la caja sobre la pony

* * *

Twilight estaba leyendo tranquilamente en el balcón de la biblioteca –(suspiro)- en ese momento casi la derriba una briza salida de una figura que cayó fuertemente delante de ella -¿Qué esta pa…? ¡Gilda!- dice esto último con furia al ver a la grifo delante de ella -tienes mucho valor para venir después de lo que hiciste-

-¡cállate y escúchame!- le dice agitándola de los hombros -tienes que venir con migo- dice completamente acelerada

-¿¡Qué!?-

* * *

Guerrero salvaje corría en dirección a Canterlot mientras seguía el olor, ya lejos del pueblo sentía que se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo –huele a cambia formas y a aceite… me preocupare de eso después-

A lo lejos se veía una pegaso volando a Canterlot, la pegaso empezaba a sobrevolar un gran lago rápidamente el lobo aumenta la velocidad, se sube a una pequeña cuesta que estaba a orillas del lago, y da un poderoso salto, tomando a la pony y estrellándola contra el agua

El apache toma el cuello de la pegaso, desenfunda la espada y se la pone en el cuello -¿oye que haces?- pregunta Derpy siendo ahorcada por el can

-¿Qué?, pero…- empieza a oler a la pegaso mientras enfundaba la espada –se detiene al momento de notar el olor de una bufanda rozada que le cubría el cuello -¿de dónde sacaste eso?-

-me la dio una linda pegaso, también me dio esta carta- dice sacando una carta de su morral mientras sonreía el lobo lee el sobre y abre los ojos como platos

El lobo sale del agua con la pegaso en el hocico, al llegar a la orilla toma la carta en el hocico y se sacude con fuerza mojando otra vez a la pegaso, hecho esto toma la carta con su pata y lee una vez más la cubierta –"para el salvaje del norte, Canterlot"- abre el sobre mientras Derpy se estruja el cabello mirándolo con ira –"se que estas en ponyville, se que seguirás mi olor incrustado en la bufanda que le di a esta tonta, se a quienes quieres y las he tomado prisioneras"- los ojos del apache cambian a miedo –"ven ahora mismo a bosque everfree siguiendo mi aroma y las dejare ir a cambio de tu vida. A pesar de que no creo que a algún salvaje le importe la vida de nadie que sea distinto a ellos"-

El lobo dejo caer la nota, dio una cara de preocupación y salió disparado en dirección de ponyville. El lobo corría a toda velocidad, salto al techo de la primera casa que se le puso delante y corrió por encima de los techos del pueblo a una velocidad que a altura del piso seria peligrosa para los ponis

El apache solo repetía con preocupación –por favor Dios mío santo, que estén bien, por favor Dios mío santo, que estén bien-

Al llegar a la entrada del bosque everfree logra percibir a lo lejos el aroma de la ex-general y la de sus amigas - por favor Dios mío santo, que estén bien-

Al entrar al bosque fue guiado por el aroma, una lluvia se hallaba dentro del bosque, a cada paso la lluvia se hacía más torrencial y los relámpagos se hacían presentes

El rastro lo llevo hasta el lugar que en que conoció a las cmc, al llegar a la pequeña pradera de pasto se encontró con una jaula negra en medio de esta misma, en las que se encontraban Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Applejack. Las ponis estaban atadas y amordazadas. Pinkey era a la que mas cuerda le pusieron para taparle la boca

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue lo que había en el lado contrario de la mini pradera

En ese lugar se hallaban un toro con armadura negra, un puma con teñida arabica, dos guardias solares unicornios y un guardia lunar que estaba sobre una jaula que contenían cuatro lobos de madera que gruñían contra el lobo de carne y estiraban las patas a través de los barrotes intentando llegar al apache

Se escucha una voz femenina detrás de los mercenarios -al fin llegaste, maldito salvaje sanguinario y tonto-

-¿mamá eres tú?- pregunta el lobo

-¿Qué?, no, soy yo- sale la general de detrás de los mercenarios

El lobo se pone en posición de amenaza mientras gruñe y muestra los colmillos -¿Por qué haces esto ex-general?-

-¿Por qué?- pregunta con furia -¡¿Por qué?! Te diré porque, hace muchos años mis ancestros fundaron Trottingham, ellos eran los encargados de adecuar los terrenos para la colonización, siempre quisimos tocar frontera con los grifos, pero ¿Quién crees que estaban en medio?– los ojos de la pegaso cambian a absoluta furia –ustedes salvajes, ustedes mataron a mi padre mientras dormía. El negociaba con uno de ustedes, y esa asquerosa abominación con garras lo traiciono-

Los ojos del can cambiaron de ira a sorpresa –espera, ¿tu padre era quien atacaba los poblados siguiendo los consejos de un apache?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta con rabia mientras que la lluvia en su rostro y los relámpagos en la lejanía aumentaban la imagen de locura que dibujaba en su rostro

-porque ese traidor no fue quien mato a tu deshonroso padre… (Relámpago)-

-¿qué?-

-¡tu padre mato a muchos inocentes!, ¡acabo con cachorros y ancianos!- decía con rabia

La ex-oficial sonríe con malicia –por supuesto, y para eso te quiero-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-este es el trato, vendrás con migo y me dirás donde están los otros salvajes…- le hace una señal a los unicornios, quienes empiezan a cargar sus cuernos en dirección a la jaula -… y no convertiré a tus amiguitas en cupcakes-

Pinkie sonríe y cierra los ojos mientras ase una obvia señal de "que delicioso"

El lobo se voltea con miedo en sus ojos a la jaula, las miradas de miedo y angustia de las ponis le llegan al alma preguntándose que debería hacer. El miedo de las ponis era reflejado por sus ojos. El corazón del apache se llenaba de preocupación y se batía en duelo con su mente que estaba trabada al no ocurrírsele nada que poder hacer. O perdía a sus amigas o pondría en riesgo a los inocentes, ninguna era una opción

El apache se quedo mirando los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su amada –_si salimos de esto, juro por Dios que aceptare que te amo… y tratare de ganarte-_

-sabes, después que murió mi padre los salvajes siguieron cayendo- le decía la pegaso mientras el lobo estaba sumergido en los aterrados ojos de fluttershy –porque yo tome su lugar-

Los ojos del lobo se abren como platos -¿las masacres de parte de los pieles de arcoíris fueron por tu culpa?-

-mi padre me enseño como tratar con ustedes, y yo les enseñe a los grifos y perros diamante. Así que se podría decir que todas las matanzas contra los salvajes desde hace 6 años fueron tooooodas gracias a mi- dice con una sonrisa mientras se apoya contra la cabeza del toro

El lobo despega la vista de la de su amada y mira al piso –si te mato, perderé a los únicos amigos que he tenido en mi vida, _y a la primera mujer que he amado- _levanta la cabeza lentamente frunciendo el seño y con una sonrisa solo en el lado derecho de su rostro –y es un precio que pagare con gusto-

Desenfunda su espada y la arroja con fuerza contra la jaula, las ponis se sorprenden y cierran los ojos con miedo, la espada queda incrustada en el piso a centímetros de la jaula

El lobo se voltea a los guerreros y da un potente rugido y corre contra los compañeros de la general, a lo que el toro reacciona de inmediato muge con furia y corre contra el apache apuntándole con sus cuernos

-¡DISPAREN!- grita la general, a lo que los unicornios disparan sus rallos de energía contra la jaula, pero estos al tocar la espada se desasen como si nunca hubieran existido ante los ojos llenos de terror de las ponis

El toro y el lobo estaban a un par de metros uno del otro, el toro baja aun más la cabeza para que sus cuernos se incrustaran lo más posible, justo antes de encontrarse el lobo levanta las patas delanteras tomando al toro del estomago mientras este lo empujaba el piso con las patas de quien lo sostenía

De repente el apache levanta al toro asiendo le un suplex golpeándolo fuertemente contra el piso, toma al toro del cuello mientras este se resistía y jala de él con fuerza asiendo que un muy fuerte crujido se escuche por toda la pradera

Guerrero salvaje suelta al toro y se gira al frente para ver a los pegasos cargando contra él con lanzas apuntándole mientras eran seguidos de cerca por el puma

El lobo tomo las dos lanzas con ambas patas moviéndolas a su derecha, le quita la lanza que sostenía con la pata izquierda al pony para voltearla e incrustársela en el pecho, de inmediato le da un zarpazo al rostro del otro pony destrozando le la mitad delantera de su cráneo matándolo al instante

El puma ya cerca del lobo desenfunda una cimitarra y trata de cortarle la cabeza, pero este toma la cimitarra de la empuñadura y le arranca la garganta de un mordisco al puma

El lobo se para en dos patas con la lanza en la pata superior derecha y la cimitarra en la izquierda. Mira a la ex–general con furia mientras abre los brazos y da un potente rugido. En ese instante el guardia lunar toma un hacha y rompe el candado que sostenía la puerta de la jaula que sostenía a los semejantes en madera del apache

La puerta de la jaula cae y los lobos salen disparados contra guerrero salvaje, el mas cercano al apache salta contra este mismo quien lo corta desde el hocico hasta la cola, le da barias vueltas a la lanza y golpea al segundo lobo quien se estrella contra un árbol para quedar inerte en el piso, al acercarse el tercero incrusta la cimitarra en el piso y toma al lobo de madera por el cuello

El lobo de madera se retuerce haciendo ruido de asfixia, solo para que guerrero salvaje lo agita fuerte mente mientras aprieta rompiéndole el cuello de un solo movimiento

La pegaso se gira al guardia lunar con clara desesperación -¡VE POR ÉL!- el guardia lunar mira a la general y mira al apache cubierto en sangre mientras levantaba la cimitarra del piso, los ojos felinos del guardia lunar se llenan de terror al hacer contacto visual con el lobo y sale volando en dirección al bosque everfree -¡COBARDE!- le grita mientras ahitaba un casco en dirección al desertor

-se acabo Jorgelina- le dice el lobo –ríndete y te perdonare la vida-

La pegaso se pone un casco en el mentón –m…. seria buena idea… si no fuera porque tengo un plan b- dicho esto se pone ambos cascos en la boca haciendo un fuerte silbido

Se escucha un fuerte rugido y cae un dragón entre la pegaso y el lobo con tal fuerza que la espada del apache salta por el aire para dar más allá de donde estaba la pegaso perdiéndose entre las ramas de los arboles –tanto tiempo amigo- le dice tranquilamente el dragón a guerrero salvaje

-¿dragón?, ¿por qué estas ayudando a esta loca?-

-¿recuerdas lo que te dije?, "una vez hecho el trato, no se puede dar un paso atrás" y ella me prometió una deliciosa jema que ya me comí- dice esto acechando al lobo caminando a su alrededor para parece a la derecha de este

El dragón empiezas a inhalar fuertemente, mientras el lobo mira a la general con más furia que antes. El dragón exhala una gran cantidad de fuego mientras la general se carcajeaba –JAAJAJA ¡DEVISTE ASEPTAR MI OFERTA!-

El dragón dejo de exhalar fuego, el cual fue apagado rápidamente por la lluvia, el dragón se sorprendió al no ver el cadáver carbonizado del can –¿que esta pasan…?-

En ese instante el lobo cae del cielo clavando el hocico del dragón al piso con la lanza mientras le apuntaba con la cimitarra a la pegaso -¿crees que para esto volví de ¡TIERRA SANTA!?-

El dragón se levanta a lo que el lobo da un fuerte salto hacia atrás alejándose del dragón, este se saca la lanza del hocico y gruñe al lobo con gran furia mientras la sangre le chorreaba de las heridas sobre la nariz y la de la mandíbula

Una vez más el dragón inhala fuertemente, en el instante que empezaría a exhalar el fuego el lobo arroja la cimitarra contra el diafragma del dragón, el aire queda contenido el su pecho anchándolo por dos segundos hasta que exploto de la cintura para arriba

La pony se cubrió con sus brazos mientras los pedazos del reptil se esparcían entre la sangre y el fuego, al retirar los brazos de su rostro se encontró al lobo en cuatro patas mirándola con furia, al notar esto la pegaso flota a centímetros del piso y desenfunda su sable

-¿¡CREES QUE TE TANGO MIEDO!?- le grita la general mientras le apuntaba con su sable, en ese momento cae un relámpago iluminando a la ex-general quien no se inmuto por la fuerte luz

El lobo toma aire y baja la cabeza en dirección de la pegaso abriendo la boca en un claro grito –F… (Relámpago)- el relámpago no deja escuchar al lobo y la luz de este no dejo ver lo que paso, pero solo quedo un agujero de forma triangular delante del lobo con la punta de lado del lobo y la base de este cubriendo donde estaba la ex-general, de la cual solo quedo una armadura doblada y rota con los pedazos de la pegaso aun unidos a ellos

El lobo se queda mirando con melancolía el agujero que quedo delante de él, con miedo de ver los aterrados ojos de las ponis no se volteo a verlas durante toda la pelea…., ni lo aria ahora, se gira al bosque everfree y se va caminando con la cabeza abajo mientras la lluvia en su cara ocultaban sus lagrimas, se detiene en el camino al ver a su espada incrustada en un árbol, fácilmente la saca y la enfunda

* * *

Al llegar a su cueva se quita lentamente el cinturón que sostenía su espada de la cintura y el hombro, se la queda mirando unos segundos mientras lee las palabras grabadas en la funda -"Dios ante todas las cosas"- dicho esto desenfunda la espada rápidamente y se arrodilla ente un crucifijo dibujado en el fondo de la cueva, que tenía el tamaño de una habitación, poniendo el pomo de la espada entre él y el crucifijo

-señor mi Dios todo poderoso, tú que mandas te a tu único hijo a morir por todos nosotros, y ahora muchos ni siquiera saben que era, siempre dije que los demás aprisionan a la gente- comienza a llorar cargando la frente contra la guarda de la espada –pero he comprendido que muchas veces es agradable tener a alguien que te quiera solo por ser tú mismo- dice entre fuertes sollozos –si es tu divina voluntad de que este solo por el resto de mi vida…- se tranquiliza –que sea así querido padre, pero si quieres que este con mas seres queridos junto a mí, te lo agradeceré. Pero sea como sea, siempre estaré ahí para servirte mi señor, "proteger al justo y al inocente"- comienza a animarse –¡"Dios sobre todas las cosas"!- levanta la mirada al crucifijo dibujado en la pared y se pone el puño izquierdo en el corazón -¡Non nobis, Domine, Non Nobis, Sed Nomini Tuo Da Gloriam!- se per cina, veza la cruz que hacía era su espada y se levanta en cuatro patas enfundando la espada en la funda en la muralla –(suspiro) creo que estaré solo siempre-

-¿guerrero salvaje?- escucha en la entrada de su cueva, era Twilight quien estaba toda mojada -¿estás bien?- preguntaba angustiada entrando en la cueva

-¿Twilight? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta sorprendido

-Gilda fue a mi casa y me conto lo que paso-

* * *

-flashback-

Spike mandaba un mensaje a la princesa frente a Twilight y Gilda –¿segura que dices la verdad?- pregunta Twilight

-segurísima, ahora vamos a salvar a esas bobas- le dice tomándola de los hombros y volando fuera de la biblioteca

-¿pero por qué quieres ayudarnos?-

-escucha linda- dice con su típica voz ruda –puede que quisiera quemar el pueblo y darle de comer un pony a un dragón por una gema, pero no soy tan mala como para las masacres que tiene planeada esa loca-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-ella me encontró de camino a el reino de los grifos y me obligo a decirle en donde Vivian ustedes, quien supe por la descripción que me dio. Trato de convencerme apelando al odio que los grifos les hemos tenido a los salvajes desde hace siglos, pero se me revolvió el estomago con la idea de masacrar a tantos niños y ancianos, asique me puso el sable en el cuello y me obligo a decirle todo lo que savia-

-¿le dijiste donde vivíamos?-

-solo las que savia su dirección, no le dije la tuya porque savia que podrías ayudarme-

-¿como?-

-me conto su plan y donde lo aria- mira a la pony que sostenía con sus garras de agila -¿sabes abrir candados con tu magia?-

-si, ¿Por qué?- pregunta mientras descienden en el bosque

-vamos, ella dijo que pondría a tus amigas en una jaula y que las freiría si no aceptaba- se asoma por unos arbustos –ahí están-

Twilight observa tras otro arbusto al lobo hablando con la general, hasta que este arroja su espada contra la jaula incrustándola frente a ella, la magia de los unicornios desaparece contra la espada mientras el lobo la pasa de largo corriendo contra el toro de armadura negra

-¡ahora!- le susurra Gilda, a lo que Twilight hace brillar su cuerno y sus amigas aparecen a su lado –no es lo que me esperaba pero sirve-

Dash es desenmordazada y pega su cara a la de Gilda -¡tú!-

-si, si, ódiame después, pero vámonos-

-fin flashback-

* * *

-y eso fue lo que pasó, solo yo regrese para ver que había pasado…- mira al piso perturbada –pero lo que encontré-

-si quieres que me valla del pueblo lo entenderé- dice el lobo mirando al piso

-¿Qué?, no, no, se que lo que hiciste fue para salvar a nuestras amigas y he venido para que vallas al hospital y te revisen-

El lobo la mira con brillo en sus ojos –a ti… ¿te interesa mi seguridad?- preguntaba conmovido

-por supuesto- pone un casco en su hombro –eres mi amigo- se volta a la salida –así que vamos- no alcanza a ver la lagrima que escurre por el rostro del apache -¿me oíste?- pregunta volteándose a verlo

-enseguida- dice tomando la espada y amarándosela a la cintura y el hombro, la pony sigue caminando fuera de la cueva, el lobo corre al fundo de su cueva, desenfunda la espada y dice frente al dibujo de la cruz –gracias Dios mío, gracias, gracias- besa la guarda de la espada, la enfunda y corre tras la pony colocándose a su lado

-¿seguro que estas bien?-

El lobo daba una gran sonrisa -si, nunca estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida- voltea a ver a la unicornio –estoy muy bien… amiga mía-

* * *

**si, lo se, es largo el capitulo, pero antes que preguntan que paso, solo los dire que me demore como 10 capitulos en cumplir mi promesa y poner material de skyrim XD, y en el proximo cumplire la otra**

**proximo capitulo: el humano**


	20. Chapter 20: humano

Capitulo 20: humano

Cuando Guerrero salvaje supo de todo lo que paso persiguió a Gilda barios kilómetros hasta que le quito la gema que le dio el dragón a cambio de Fluttershy como multa por incendiar el pueblo, la cual se la dio a la alcaldesa para que el pueblo fuera reconstruido rápidamente

De esto fue hace 2 semanas, el pueblo fue reconstruido sumamente rápido, no solo gracias a la gema, sino porque según la ley equestria la corona se quedaría con el tesoro del dragón que muriera dentro del territorio soberano de equestria, pero la princesa aporto una gran cantidad del tesoro para la reconstrucción del pueblo y el equipamiento para el héroe que salvo a barias de las portadoras de los elementos, pero este dijo que sería mejor cuando fuera necesario

* * *

La reconstrucción fue justo a tiempo para la celebración del verano, donde la princesa invoca al sol, este año se realizaría en Canterlot pero aun así en toda equestria se asían festejos por la ocasión y esta noche era precisamente el aniversario de esta

03:00 AM /4 horas antes de alzarse el sol

Guerrero salvaje dormía en su cueva, pero sintió un extraño olor de el cual se había olvidado –huele a cambia formas y aceite- el apache asoma la cabeza por la cueva sin encontrar nada –OK- dicho esto saca el cuchillo de su tobillo izquierdo, lo clava en el piso y apoya la oreja en él -… te encontré-

Dicho esto sale disparado, corrió por el camino hacia ponyville pero justo en medio del camino se hallaba un arbusto, el lobo salta sobre él rebelando que era un changeling que llevaba alforjas

-¿creías pasar por aquí sin que me diera cuenta?- el cuerno del changeling empezó a brillar junto con sus alforjas -¿Qué demonios…?-

El changeling explota expulsando al lobo contra un árbol, el cual se rompe por el peso del enorme animal, lentamente el lobo se reincorpora con un brazo dislocado –detesto que pase esto- se toma el brazo y lo hace crujir –veamos que hay aquí- decía acercándose al cráter que quedo, en el lugar donde solía estar el changeling convertido en arbusto se ve un papel en el suelo

El lobo desenrolla el papel y comienza a leerlo pacientemente, poco a poco los ojos del can se abren más y más, se voltea con preocupación a Canterlot –Dios mío, no puede ser-

* * *

05:00 AM /2 horas antes de alzarse el sol

La princesa celestia estaba sentada en su trono arreglando los últimos detalles que debían hacerse antes de la celebración –¿aún queda más papeleo?- le pregunta la princesa a una pony con gafas que estaba a su lado

-si su majestad, la celebración del verano requiere mucho detalle que solo se puede autorizar con su real firma-

-(suspiro) está bien, además ¿Qué podría salir mal hoy?-

* * *

06:00 AM /una hora antes de alzarse el sol

Los guardias estaban dando las típicas rondas de siempre en las salidas y entradas a Canterlot, un gran festival se estaba armando en la plaza central frente al palacio para atender a los ponis que llegaran a ver a la princesa

Pero lejos de ahí, en el lado contrario a la estación de trenes un guardia estaba por quedarse dormido de pie al estar tan solo y decepcionado de no poder asistir a la celebración

-rallos (bostezo), desearía estar halla divirtiéndome, juro que si pasa (bostezo) algo extraño aquí me comeré mi yelmo- escucha un ruido tras de él, se voltea un segundo y ve una capa negra, del tamaño de celestia, cuyo dueño estaba parado en dos piernas mientras que el rostro de su dueño era cubierto por la sombra. El guardia vuelva a mirar al frente, pero entonces uno de sus ojos se abre mientras se le dilata el otro, vuelve a voltearse para no encontrar nada

-bueno, creo que no tendré que comerme mi yelmo- se quita el yelmo para olerlo –pero no huele tan mal- mira a todos lados y abre la boca acercándose al casco

Una sombra veía al guardia desde la altura de una casa, se voltea y empieza a correr en dirección del palacio, dos guardias pegasos pasaron justo enfrente de la sombra, pero esta se oculto cayendo a un callejón oscuro, salino de este corriendo contra una torre

Al estar frente a la torre se puso en su lado que estaba cubierto por una sombra y empezó a escalar a mano limpia, una vez a la altura del edificio del lado la sombra salto los 3 metros que separaban la torre del edificio agarrándose de una ventana, una vez ahí comenzó a trepar hasta la azotea

* * *

La sombra corría por los techos de las complicadas edificaciones de Canterlot que parecían palacios en miniatura, con un especie de parkour que la sombra realizaba sobre las edificaciones pudo llegar al palacio que era fuertemente vigilado

Aprovechando la oscuridad salto el foso que lo rodeaba y comenzó a trepar un muro que estaba rodeado por la sombra del mismo palacio, una vez sobre el muro vio una ventana que estaba a 5 metros de él, se posiciono en cuatro patas en el muro y salto a la ventana sujetándose del marco

Desde esa posición trepo por todas las ventanas que estuvieran cercanas una a la de otra, pero antes de poder llegar a la más alta, se sujeto de una con las dos manos y comenzó a levantarse, pero al su cara llegar a la altura de la ventana, se hallo cara a cara con una unicornio verde claro que estaba bebiendo una soda

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos un par de segundos sin expresión alguna, hasta que la unicornio escupe toda la soda y grita a todo pulmón mientras le apunta a la sombra con un casco -¡UN HUMANO!- dicho esto sale corriendo por el pasillo perdiéndose al doblar una esquina

-¡rallos!- dice el humano subiendo a la ventana de arriba y entrando en el palacio, al estar dentro comienza a caminar lentamente pasando por detrás de los guardias o camuflándose con los rincones oscuros

El humano logra ver a dos guardias unicornios cuidando una muy elegante puerta, pero estos se distraen al escuchar campanas sonando

-¡UN HUMANO, UN HUMANO!- gritaba lyra tocando la campana de una torre -¡EN EL PALACIO HAY UN HUMANO!- grita a todo pulmón

Los guardias voltearon para ver de dónde venía el ruido, pero justo por el otro lado el humano tomo la lanza del pony que le quedaba más cerca y noqueo a los dos con un golpe seco en la cabeza, rápidamente abrió la puerta de una patada y corrió por el pasillo, al fondo de este se hallaba otra puesta custodiada por mas guardias, 2 ponis de tierra y 2 unicornios

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba un unicornio

-no importa- contesta otro unicornio –dispárale energía tranquilizante- dicho esto los cuernos de los unicornios empezaron a disparar energía contra el humano

Este seguía corriendo dando complicados saltos para esquivar los disparos, los cuales ninguno le llego, los ponis de tierra cargaron con sus lanzas, el humano dio un mortal adelante sobre los ponis, para voltearse, tomar a los monis del cuello, levantarlos y estrellarlos contra el piso

Uno de los rallos de los unicornios impacto contra un florero lleno de agua, la cual se convirtió en una densa neblina que lleno la sala haciendo que los unicornios cayeron dormidos, el humano luchaba contra el humo poniéndose parte de la capa en la boca, trataba de abrir la puesta pero esto era inútil, ya que aparecer estaba serrada por dentro

* * *

-DAMAS Y CABALLOS- anunciaba el locutor del festival –CON USTEDES LOS WOLDERBOTS-

Los Wonderbolt salieron de detrás del palacio, pero de repente el humano atravesó una ventana y se sujeto de las piernas de Spitfire usándola como péndulo para entrar por la ventana a la sala que estaba bloqueada por la puerta

* * *

La princesa seguía firmando documentos, pero de repente escucha extraños ruidos a la salida de la sala del trono

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta la princesa

-no se preocupe majestad- le dice un unicornio al lado de la puerta –iré a revisar- dicho esto se botea dispuesto a abrir la puerta rodeando con su magia el pestillo que la trancaba

Justo en ese momento el humano atravesó la ventana cayendo duramente contra el piso con Spitfire en sus manos, se incorporo de inmediato y arrojo a la pegaso contra ambos guardias unicornios que estaban junto a la puerta

Uno de los unicornios que estaba junto a la princesa carga contra el humano encapuchado con su lanza

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunta la princesa indignada poniéndose de pie sobre su trono y dispuesta a bajar de este

En ese instante el humano toma la lanza del unicornio, gira sobre este mismo y arroja la lanza contra la princesa, la lanza callo justo delante de la gobernante deteniendo el paso que estaba dispuesta a dar

El humano tomo al guardia unicornio del cuello y lo arrojo barios metros contra su compañero, noqueándolos a ambos, el humano camino lentamente a la princesa, quien estaba cargando su cuerno con una expresión seria en el rostro

-no se a que as venido, pero nadie trata a mis súbditos asi-

El humano saca una soga de su capa y empieza a dar le vueltas en el aire, para terminar lazando a la princesa del cuello

La princesa veía indignada la soga en su cuello -pero que insolen…- se calla al ser jalada con fuerza contra el humano, la alicorneo volaba en el aire dirigiéndose a la encapuchada figura negra que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, cuando de repente el trono se levanto un par de centímetros y exploto en una gran nuve de fuego

La princesa volaba por el aire con el fuego detrás para finalmente caer en los brazos del humano, quien encuento llego ella sobre él se dio media vuelta y cubrió a celestia con su cuerpo mientras eran envueltos por el fuego. Todo esto en un segundo

* * *

Todos en el festival veían al palacio esperando a la princesa, pero sumamente extrañados cuando vieron a la capitana de los Wonderbolts ser empujada adentro del palacio por una extraña sombra

-¿Qué paso papi?- preguntaba una potrilla sobre el lomo de su padre-

-no lo sé cariño, tal vez…- se calla al escuchar y ver una gran explosión dentro del palacio

Todos en el festival dieron un grito de asombro y miedo al ver el fuego salir del salón del trono

-vamos, rápido- dijo un guardia pony de tierra a sus compañeros-

* * *

El fuego se había dispersado y celestia era protegida por quien había invadido su palacio y combatido a sus guardias, lentamente ambos se voltean al agujero humeante donde una vez estuvo el trono de celestia

El humano voltea a la pony de las gafas que ayudaba a celestia que se escondía dentro de un armario, la pony temerosa vio al balcón, saco dos alas de insecto verde de su espalda y emprendió el vuelo para escapar

El humano desato a la gobernante y arojo el lazo a la extraña pony, la cual ya estaba afuera del palacio, atándola de las patas, la extraña criatura se resistió, pero el humano tomo una roca de las que quedaron después de la explosión y se la arrojo a la criatura rebelando a un changeling, el cual se desplomo al vacio, pero la soga lo detuvo la cual fue atada por el humano al barandal del balcón

La princesa se acerco lentamente al balcón mientras el humano se paraba en cuatro patas sobre el barandal

La gobernante miraba balancearse a la criatura noqueada y se volteo a ver al humano, el cual gracias a la leve luz del amanecer próximo se podía ver su piel morena color madera, pantalones de piel de un tono más oscuro, del cual también estaban hechos los zapatos en sus pies que no tenían ni suelas ni cordones, lo que se podía ven era su torso desnudo y un adorno que le colgaba del cuello de que tenía un crucifijo al medio y le colgaban tres plumas

El humano saco un papel de su pantalón y se lo acerco a la cara a la princesa, la cual lo tomo con su magia, el papel tenia dibujado un complejo mecanismo con el dibujo de su trono y la instrucción de que cuando se levantara en el día de la celebración del verano explotaría en mil pedazos

La alicorneo quiso decir algo, pero se quedo mirando como estaba parado el humano y entre ellos dos estaban las marcas de las garras de guerrero salvaje cuando salto desde ahí al rio cuando escapo al ser arrestado por algo que no hiso

El humano se bajo del barandal y camino a la salida, en ese instante muchos guardias entraron por la puerta apuntándole al humano

-no te iras de aquí fenómeno- dijo un oficial pegaso, a lo que el humano levanto los puños dispuesto a pelear

-dejen que se valla- dijo la princesa detrás del humano

-pero su majestad-

-es una orden- todos los ponis se miraron entre si y dieron paso al humano el cual bajo los puños lentamente y se puso a caminar entre los guardias –muchas gracias…. Draconiano-

El humano se detiene de golpe, voltea su cabeza a la princesa pero se gira de nuevo y sigue caminando

* * *

La celebración estaba por comenzar al ver a la princesa llegar a la plaza con su escolta de pegasos

Mientras el humano corría entre los techos completamente agotado y adolorido por la explosión, que si le afecto, el humano corría dispuesto a saltar un callejón, cuando una teja se desprende bajo sus pies y cae a las sombras del callejón sobre su hombro

Lentamente camina la salida del callejón, en la luz afuera del callejón se ve emergiendo de entre las sombras a guerrero salvaje cajeando de una pata mientras se sacaba la capa que le regalo Rarity

-dos veces en un día- se toma la pata con la que cojeaba y se la vuelve a su lugar con un fuerte crujido –las cosas que hago para salvar al mundo- se rasca el mentón –bueno, mejor que laves que me disfrace de prostituta- se acuesta en el piso –suerte que me toco un borracho que solo se tiro en la cama y se durmió- cierra los ojos y se carcajea –pero igual le cobre al día siguiente-


	21. Chapter 21: ¿venganza o lealtad?

Capitulo 21

-flashback-

Después de una batalla ganada una patrulla es enviada para capturar a los que huyen, ya de noche todos los enviados a buscar a los desertores enemigos volvieron… menos uno

Un grifo general era arrastrado con cuerdas por guerrero salvaje, que estaba con forma humana tirando del general mientras estaba montado en el caballo del mismo. Al ver al humano llevando al grifo que caminaba pesadamente detrás de su propio caballo, todos los soldados se abalanzaron a empujarlo, escupirlo e insultarlo

-hijo de puta- gritaba un siervo vikingo

-traérmelo, lo colgaremos- decía un oficial pony hospitalario viendo la escena

2 Soldados con forma humana, ambos templarios empezaron a golpear los hombros del prisionero con palos lo que hiso que este callera al piso cubriéndose solo con sus brazos, ya que sus alas estaban amarradas detrás de su espalda, al ver la escena guerrero salvaje se bajo rápidamente del caballo y empujo del pecho a los soldados –Ya es suficiente- toma la soga de entre las muñecas del grifo y empezó a caminar en dirección de las celdas para prisioneros

Un viejo humano rubio con sobrebesta hospitalaria y una armadura negra y dorada, obviamente cara, se acercaba al oficial grifo con la espada apuntándole es seguido por muchos hospitalarios más, de gran variedad de especies, con armaduras de grueso acero

-¡ATRÁS!, ¡QUIERO SU CABEZA!- grita el hospitalario, guerrero salvaje desenfunda su espada y se pone entre el hospitalario y el general, a lo que los vikingos, musulmanes, templarios y guardias de ibelín asen lo mismo –cualquier hombre que se interpone entre un padre y su venganza ¡PIDE LA MUERTE!-

-¡Lord Gilbert!- exclama el obispo, un anciano blanco calvo, se acerca al hospitalario, –ese hombre es nuestro prisionero-

–ese monstruo a matado a mi hijo, ¡mi hijo!-

-sé lo que estas pasando- decía el chita imán acercándose a los hombres que discutían mientras destapaba un tubo de ensayo y se bebía su contenido, en el instante de terminar de beber el liquido su forma cambio a la de un hombre de pelo y barba blanca –según la ley del rey los prisioneros deben recibir cuartel-

-¡me da igual el rey!-

-¡cuidado!- reclama un pony musulmán

–Responderá por sus crímenes, pero no aquí- le dice el arzobispo

El hospitalario escupe al piso –toda esta campaña del niño príncipe es una estupidez, se que el rey jamás estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Volveré con todos mis hombres a san Pedro, reclamare la cabeza de este asesino y exigiré que toda esta estúpida campaña sea cancelada y el príncipe sea castigado-

-los hombres sabios no exigen nada a sus reyes- le dice el imán

-los padres que amaban a sus hijos si,… tendré su cabeza- mira al oficial grifo y a guerrero salvaje, se voltea y se va seguido de toda su escolta

Guerrero salvaje se queda mirando al maltes marcharse mientras es rodeado por un unicornio templario de color negro de crin azul y armadura de cota de malla con un arco en la espalda, todo con líneas rojas a su derecha y a su izquierda una guardia lunar guardia de ibelín, solo que blanca con líneas y crin negras vestida con una armadura de placas plateada

-necesitábamos al los hospitalarios- dice guerrero salvaje viendo al maltes que se iba

La guardia lunar le pone un casco en la mano –tranquilo, tenemos muchos guerreros-

-y guerreras hermana jajaajaa- se carcajea el unicornio

-pero lo que tengo miedo es que la campaña sea cancelada-

-tranquilo amigo- dice el unicornio mientras él y su hermana sacan un tubo de ensayo de una bolsa de cuero amarrada a sus cinturones –mientras tengamos esto somos invencibles- dicho esto ambos beben el contenido de los tubos y los arrojan con fuerza al piso

Sus pelajes fueron tragados por su piel, sus huesos se estiraron y su musculatura junto con sus armaduras cambiaron, todo esto en tres segundos para rebelar al par de hermanos como dos jóvenes humanos, ambos de cabello y ojos negros y piel muy blanca. Ella tenía el cabello poco más abajo del cuello amarrado por un cordel que tenía una roca de color verde en este, mientras que el lo tenía completamente ondulado sobre la cabeza

-Espero que si Dark Kayser- le pone una mano en el hombro al joven y se voltea a su hermana –espero que tu padre no se lleve a tus hombres mi señora Opalo- le pone una mano en el hombro a la chica –(suspiro) Dragonia depende de eso- se convierte en lobo y camina entre los hermanos –y también el mundo-

-fin flashback-

* * *

Vinil y Octavia caminaban por las calles de Canterlot que eran cubiertas por la hermosa luz naranja del ocaso

-o trabes gracias tabí por dejarme vivir en tu casa en Canterlot mientras este la celebración-

-no es de nada vinyl, pero lo que aun no entiendo fue a que se debió esa extraña explosión- se preguntaba rascándose el mentón

-de seguro fueron fuegos artificiales en mal estado, tranquila tabí todo salió bien, además… ¡mañana sigue la fiesta!- dice esto último abrazando con una brazo a la chelista y gritándole en el oído

Octavia se saca a la dj de encima de un empujón –está bien, tranquila, además sigo nerviosa por la explosión- se pone a temblar mientras mira con miedo al infinito- desde ese fatídico día no soporto el fuego-

La dj se limpiaba los oídos con su magia –¿ha?, ¿Qué fatídico día?-

-ya sabes, cuando se quemo nuestra casa-

-ha, ese día- cambia su tono a uno de tristeza –ese día casi pierdo lo mas importante en mi vida- abraza a Octavia mientras derrama un par de lagrimas

-o, tranquila ya todo paso, no te preocupes no paso nada-

-pero casi pierdo lo más importante para mí… mí querida tornamesa-

-(suspiro) que sorpresa- dice sarcásticamente

-¡WOW mira eso!- exclama vinyl alejándose de Octavia y galopando a un callejón –que sofá más genial- dice señalando a guerrero salvaje que estaba acostado enrollado sobre sí mismo a la entrada del callejón vestido solo con las plumas en su cabeza y el collar de huesos en su cuello

-ah… eso no es un…-

-es muy cómodo- se sienta sobre el lobo y empieza a rebotar sobre él –llevémoslo a casa- dicho esto levanta con dificultad al enorme can con su magia –vamos tabí, se verá genial en el recibidor- decía con dificultad al hacer mucho esfuerzo para levantar a semejante bestia

Octavia se acerca a la cara del apache –lo siento, en verdad-

-no te preocupes- le contesta el lobo aun con los ojos serrados

* * *

La princesa celestia estaba en una habitación llena de tubos de ensayo e implementos para la química frente a un pony con lentes de crin blanca y pelaje gris

-¿y que a descubierto?- le preguntaba la princesa al científico

-vera su majestad, lo que hemos descubierto es que el químico usado para 8traga pesadamente) el intento de asesinato en su contra esta echo entre una mescla de sangre de changeling y aceite-

Un guardia unicornio se acerca al científico –¿han multiplicado ese químico?-

-a si es señor- es científico le muestra un frasco con un liquido verde trasparente –es lo más parecido, ya que no contamos con la sangre del changeling, pero es una copia casi idéntica, pero claro ni la mitad de poderosa-

El guardia la toma con su magia y la pone sobre un casco –oh…. ¿Y si lo tiro al piso que pasa?-

-¡NOOO!- le grita el científico

Empieza a mover el casco levemente -¿y si lo agito así jarkor…?-

-¡NOOO!, este quieto o nos vamos a tomar por cu…..- mira a la princesa -… a la tumba-

-gracias por su cooperación- dice la princesa al científico para luego golpear con su ala la nuca del guardia

* * *

Vinyl llegaba a la casa de Octavia con el lobo aun flotando con su magia –sebera genial tabí, te lo aseguro- coloca al lobo frente a la chimenea –genial, ahora are bocadillos para la reunión de esta tarde- dicho esto se va a la cocina

Octavia se acerca al rostro del apache –no sé cómo no reconoce a quien salvo "a su posesión más valiosa" siendo que difícilmente podría alguien olvidarte, sin ofender claro-

-no te preocupes, por cierto, no las he visto desde el incendio-

-ah claro, desde que se quemo nuestra casa venimos a vivir en Canterlot, nos quedamos durante la celebración del verano, pero cuando termine volveremos a nuestra recién reconstruida casa-

-¿Por qué no te asustas al verme?-

-es que escuche que eres el guardián de ponyville, y gracias por salvarme ese día, no pude agradecértelo-

El lobo sonríe –de nada linda-

El timbre suena –yo voy- dice vinil saliendo de la cocina con un mandil que tenia la frase wub the cook –bienvenidos- dice la dj abriendo la puerta

Lyra, bombón y un pony de tierra blanco de crin azul como vinil y audífonos en las orejas entran a la casa

-gracias por invitarnos- dice bombón entrando

-siéntanse como en su casa, tienen que probar nuestro nuevo sillón- dice caminando al lobo y saltando sobre él –es muy cómodo y tiene un pelaje genial-

Los ponis la quedan mirando –¿es enserio?- pregunta lyra

-¿no es lo mismo que te pregunte cuando estuviste gritando hoy?- le contesta bombón

-¿de qué hablan?- pregunta la dj

El lobo levanta la cabeza y se voltea a la pony sobre él –de que no soy un sofá-

-¡HAAAAAA!, ¿Qué eres?- pregunta la aterrada dj levantándose de golpe del "sillón"

El lobo camina lentamente a su cara -¿no me recuerdas?, saque tu tornamesa de tu casa en llamas-

-ahhhh…. Lo recuerdo ahora, ¿y qué haces aquí amigo?-

-… me trajiste con tu magia- se voltea a la puerta –y si no te molesta ya tengo que irme-

-espera- le dice Octavia poniéndose entre la puerta y el lobo –si quieres puedes quedarte como agradecimiento por haberme salvado-

El lobo la miro impresionado –¿tu quieres que me quede?-

-claro amigo- dice vinil acercándose al lobo –cualquiera que salvara mi tornamesa…- Octavia le da una mirada fulminante -… y a mi mejor amiga es bienvenido-

El lobo se voltea a los ponis de la entrada -¿no tienen problemas cierto?-

Todos asienten negativamente

-No te preocupes, no… no me asustan los salvajes, digo, los lobos- dice bombón para terminar con una sonrisa forzada

El lobo se acerca lentamente hasta la cara de bombón, quien quita su sonrisa lentamente mientras el lobo se acerca más y mas, el apache estaba a centímetros del rostro de la pony que lo miraba con miedo en sus ojos

-¿segura que no me temes pequeña?—pregunta con claro sarcasmo y una sonrisa en los labios

La pony solo lo miraba con los ojos y la boca abierta, del pony macho solo quedo su figura de humo al escapar por la puerta a toda prisa al ver al lobo en forma tan amenazadora

-¡eres un apache luna llena!- exclama lyra para la sorpresa del lobo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ningún pony me a reconocido si no le cuento yo mi historia-

-mi tío era globetrotter- contesta con claro orgullo

-ah sí, lo recuerdo, los ancianos y mi madre decían que le llamaban bailando con lobos-

-nunca tuve a un apache tan de cerca- se acerca a la cara del lobo mientras su amiga seguía petrificada -¿puedo… acariciarte?, siempre he querido hacer eso-

El lobo sonríe y acerca su cabeza a la pony, una vez ahí esta empieza a acariciar con timidez la enorme cabeza del can –¡genial, veo un humano y acaricio a un apache luna llena el mismo día!-

Los ojos del can se abren de golpe

-¡vamos chicas y lobo!- exclama la dj en su tornamesa –dejemos nos de tanta cháchara y empecemos a bailar-

Dicho esto la dj empezó a tocar su música y la fiesta comenzó

* * *

Ya a media noche los ánimos cambiaron a tranquilos, el lobo y las ponis estaban conversando plácidamente acostados en el centro de la sala

-¿asique tus padres eran arqueólogos en las tierras del norte?- pregunta el lobo a la unicornio

-si, pero desde ahí que descubrí mi gran pasión, los dedos- todas las ponis suspiran en claro fastidio mientras la unicornio levanta la cabeza con ilusión –y mi mayor admiración, las criaturas que los tenían… los humanos-

-por favor lyra- le dice fastidiada bombón –no empieces de nuevo con los humanos-

-¡espera!- la interrumpe el apache –quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir-

La unicornio sonríe emocionada –mis padres descubrieron varios esqueletos de lo que creían eran humanos, lo que mas hemos sabido es que eran de piel morena-

-no- la interrumpe el apache –los de las tierras más al sur que la de os búfalos eran morenos… los del norte eran rojos y los de más allá del océano eran blancos-

La unicornio lo queda mirando –¿co… como lo sabes?-

-porque sé que ellos existieron hace muchos siglos, y sé que fue lo que paso con ellos-

La unicornio se acerca rápidamente a centímetros de la cara del lobo mientras toma sus patas con sus cascos –por favor dime que paso con ellos-

El lobo sonríe levemente –como quieras preciosa, te contare lo que paso-

* * *

**lo prometido es deuda mis lectores, pero no sera la ultima vez que mencione al par de hermanos en mi fic, los cuales los puse con agradecimiento por seguirme desde siempre, aquellos que me dejen review de seguro los incluiré en el ****futuro**

**espero que este capitulo les aya aclarado un poco mas el cuento, pero si sigue haciendoce preguntas esa era la idea XD**

**felices**** fiestas o fin del mundo, como diría guerrero salvaje "sea lo que Dios quiera"**


	22. Chapter 22: humanos, nuestra historia

Capitulo 22: humanos, nuestra historia

En los tiempos en que el sol y la luna se movían por sí mismos, una especie se alzaba sobre otras, los humanos

Los humanos caminaban por la tierra, hablaban con otras criaturas y negociaban con ellas, pero más que nada las educaron

Los perros diamante eran una raza pobre que construían sus casa bajo tierra y debes en cuando se les pedía a uno que otro buscar agua y crear posos, los humanos les enseñaron a buscar gemas y enriquecer a los que fueron pobres

Los pegasos solo podían mover las nubes. Con la ayuda e instrucción de los humanos crearon fábricas del clima y crear nubes envés de solo moverlas, y así poder manipular mejor su ambiente según lo que necesitaran

Los unicornios con sus cuernos manipulaban la magia mejor que cualquier criatura, pero estos solo podían hacer levitar cosas. La instrucción de los magos humanos los llevaron mucho más allá, ahora no solo hacían levitar las cosas, las manipulaban, las cambiaban y las creaban de la misma nada

Las cebras deambulaban sin sentido por las sabanas, hasta que al acercarse a las tribus humanas obtuvieron los conocimientos de la medicina y el misticismo que la acompañaba

Los hombres rojos escuchaban a la naturaleza, les pedían humildemente favores a los elementos y estos los concedían

Los hombres blancos ejercían grandes ciudades y fortificaciones

Los hombres negros vivían en las sabanas, corriendo y venciendo a criaturas más rápidas y resistentes del planeta y peleando con fieras que otros hombres no se acercarían ni un kilometro

Todas las criaturas parlantes Vivian entre los humanos y adoptaron sus culturas como propias

Pero. Hay algo que tenían en común todos los seres humanos del planeta, se mataban entre sí como si no hubiera un mañana

Las tribus de hombres rojos peleaban contra otras tribus de hombres rojos, al igual que los hombres negros

Los hombres blancos formaron gigantescos ejércitos y pelearon contra otros hombres blancos. Unos Vivian en castillos en valles y montañas, mientras los otros ejercían los suyos en desiertos

1189-1192

Los cruzados y los sarracenos luchaban por la tierra que era sagrada para ambos, como hermanos peleando por el amor de su padre, pero en plena campaña se enterraron que una maldición cayó sobre toda la humanidad

Ningún solo humano nació en 8 meses, esto preocupo a todos, incluso a los seres parlantes que los acompañaban en sus vidas y en las guerras que establecían contra ellos mismos

Las tribus dejaron de pelear y consultaron al gran espíritu porque era esto y como podían ser perdonados, los cristianos se arrodillaron y rezaron al cielo mientras los musulmanes se volteaban a la meca a pedir misericordia

En un día cualquiera los chamanes recibieron respuesta entre las llamas del fuego, mientras los clérigos recibían visiones en sus sueños

"Dios ha dicho que el ser humano no ha sabido corresponderle como debía, la humanidad no solo se ha matado a ella misma, sino que ha corrompido las otras formas de vida, pero por ayudarlas y mostrar en las guerras santas que somos capases de morir por el amor que le tenemos el señor nos ha condenado a la extinción de la manera más misericordiosa que hay… ningún niño podrá ser concedido. Jamás"

Al recibir el mensaje los humanos suplicaron perdón a Dios e hicieron toda clase de penitencias, la primera fue no más guerras. Saladito y Ricardo corazón de león sellaron la paz con un apretón de manos a la entrada de Jerusalén, al igual que cada uno de los hombres de sus ejércitos

Los hombres rojos fumaron la pipa de la paz con todas las tribus del continente, mientras los hombres negros dejaron de pelear y enlazaron una gran amistad ente si

Ante eso el creador mostró misericordia y mando otro mensaje

"el creador ha dicho que permitirá a la humanidad extender su semilla por la tierra una vez más, pero no será en su forma, el hombre no podrá concebir un hijo con una mujer, ni una mujer con un hombre de la misma especie, todo ser que lleve la sangre de la humanidad en sus venas será hijo de un humano y de un ser parlante que no sea descendiente de Adán y Eva"

Y asi fue, los humanos procrearon con quienes fueron sus aprendices y compañeros, cuando un o una humana se enamoraba de una criatura diferente se consideraba aberración, ahora era la única manera de tener descendencia

De los hijos de los humanos ni uno solo tubo la forma de su progenitor de dos piernas, y así se fue borrando la figura del ser humano de la tierra, los cuales con los años cayeron uno a uno

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un terrible mal azoto Europa, una plaga convertía a sus portadores en la versión más maligna que habitara en su corazón, los animales parlantes se trasformaron en humanos con venas negras como sus almas sobresaliendo en todo su cuerpo, mientras los humanos y descendientes de humanos eran transformados en horribles dragones negros capases de quemar una torre entera con un solo rugido. Esta plaga era dirigida por quien se creía era un demonio que escapo del mismo infierno

Con los años la plaga fue erradicada, pero se pago un altísimo precio, el último humano murió peleando contra el responsable de esta terrible aberración

En el momento que dejo este mundo, apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas de su amada, aún con la espada en la mano, el mundo entero se retorció de dolor, fuertes terremotos moldeaban el planeta en otras formas

El sol ante la muerte del último ser humano murió por la pena, dejando de salir por el horizonte dejando a un lado del planeta iluminado y el otro en una noche eterna

La luna se poso sobre él en un eclipse para acompañarlo, pero ante la muerte de su compañero esta también murió dejando a las criaturas que habitaban el mundo en la completa oscuridad

Así fue, hasta que los magos del mundo fueron encomendados a una misión por el altísimo, cada día y cada noche, deberán mover ellos mismos los cuerpos de los astros que los acompañaron desde siempre, para así traer el día y la noche

* * *

-Así fue como me lo contaron las tribus cuando niño, y como me lo contaron los draconianos antes de aserme hombre. Este conocimiento no nunca se mesclo entre las culturas separaras por el océano, esta historia debe contarse… o se perderá- terminaba de relatar guerrero salvaje a los ojos asombrados de lyra y las otras pony –y esa es la historia de los que las tribus les llamamos los dos piernas-

-wwwwwoooooooowwwwww- dijeron al unisonó

-qué lindo cuento de hadas viejo, pero yo prefiero las de terror- decía vinyl en evidente burla

-¡oye!- reclamo lyra –el dice la verdad, ¿cierto?-

-por supuesto que digo la verdad, muchos no creerán las historias que se les cuenta, pero siempre abra quienes lo hagan- pone una pata en el hombro de lyra –se que el camino solitario es uno de los más duros que ahí, pero ten por seguro de que siempre vale la pena mantenerte firme en lo que crees es correcto o crees tener la razón- los ojos de la unicornio empezaban a ponerse llorosos –porque, ya sea una multitud que te consideran demente, bien vale la pena si solo una persona te cree-

La unicornio se abraza lentamente del cuello del can mientras las lagrimas recorrían su cara –gracias…- dijo en un suspiro a lo que el lobo correspondió el abrazo

-muy bien tortolos es suficiente- decía bombón mientras separaba el abrazo entre el lobo y la pony

-espera, ¿estuviste en Dragonia?- pregunta Octavia impresionada –pero se dice que es el país más serrado que existe, que decapitan a cualquiera que quiera entrar o salir del sin permiso-

-es cierto- asiente el lobo –pero yo escape de allí, y hay un motivo por el cual es esa estricta ley…-

-¿Cuál?- preguntan todas al unisonó

El lobo abre más un solo ojo y dice en tono de película de terror –la plaga todavía sigue viva en Dragonia- las pony se pusieron de un tono sumamente pálido –el demonio que la creo murió a manos del último humano, pero los descendientes de los humanos se sigue tras formando en horribles dragones negros y los demás se trasforman en humanos con marcas negras en todo el cuerpo. Saquean aldeas, corrompen las almas y corazones de a quienes infectan, solo los ejércitos de Dragonia pueden hacerles frente y mantenerlos a ralla, las fronteras están serradas para que el mundo no sea consumido por la oscuridad-

-¿que… que pasaría si esa… plaga se escapara?- pregunta bombón con miedo

Guerrero salvaje pone una cara seria mirando a la pony –destruirían el mundo y se sentarían a ver como arde con todos los seres vivos alimentando el fuego-

* * *

2 horas después

El miedo de las pony se desvaneció lentamente, bombón y lyra se retiraban a sus casas

-nos vemos mañana chicas- decía Octavia desde la puerta

-adiós- respondieron felizmente al unisonó

-¿Segura que no quieres que me valla?- preguntaba el apache detrás de la pony de tierra

-no te preocupes viejo- decía vinyl abrazando al pony dj que había escapado al ver al salvaje, pero desidio volver y fue atrapado por vinyl –si no les molesta este guapo y yo vamos a… tomar café en mi habitación-

El lobo se quedo mirando a octabia unos segundos, esta no hallaba que decir, creía que estaba loco como lyra, con la diferencia de que no se cuentan historias aterradoras de su amiga

-ah… ah… tu… ¿en verdad crees que ahí dragones negros?- preguntaba Octavia tratando de hacer conversación

-uno mato a mi padre- responde con cara de póker

-_¿Por qué pregunte eso?, _lamento escuchar eso-

El lobo sonríe –no te preocupes, nunca nos llevamos muy bien, y murió con su espada en la mano- termina sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se borra al notar que los candelabros empezaban a vibrar

La pony se sonrojo y tomo la pata del apache que miraba al techo con un casco en un desesperado intento de llamar su atención –¿quieres ver mis instrumentos?- el lobo bajo la cabeza y asintió

La pony guio al salvaje al cuarto que guardaba lo más importante para ella –este es el salón de mis instrumentos- decía animada la pony grisácea mostrando el interior de un salón lleno de instrumentos de cuerda que cubrían las paredes

El lobo veía con una pequeña sonrisa los instrumentos a su alrededor, pero su atención se posa en uno en especifico -¿te molesta si toco ese violín?-

La pony se voltea al instrumento que señala mientras el apache lo saca de la pared –am… esta… bien- dice no muy segura de querer prestarle uno de sus finos instrumentos a alguien que se crio en el bosque

El lobo se sienta y pone el violín en su hombro mientras Octavia aguanta la risa –_por fabor, como si un salvaje podría tocar tan fino instrumento-_ el apache se prepara para tocarlo –_si pudiera tocarlo sin aserme sangrar los oídos juro que me acostare con el sin pensarlo dos ve…-_

/watch?v=lSa88XeJJ1w

La pony quedo con la boca abierta al terminar el lobo de tocar mientras él le sonreía -¿quieres ver mi habitación?-

* * *

Vinyl caminaba a la cocina, para recuperar energía, cuando pasa delante de la habitación de su compañera escucha un extraño ruido -¿Qué es eso?- apega su oreja a la puerta y escucha el respirar agitado de su amiga y el lobo mientros estas hablaban

-no… no estoy segura, eres muy grande-

-no te preocupes mi pequeña pony, he hecho esto muchas veces- en ese momento el respaldo de la cama empieza a golpear la pared

-wow amiga- se dice a si misma vinyl –y yo que te creía tímida, espero que puedas pararte mañana ajaja- dicho esto sigue su camino

-¿escuchaste algo?- le pregunta el apache a la pony grisácea

-no, ahora continua- contestaba agitada

-muchas gracias, me encanta saltar en tu cama- el lobo estaba saltando en la cama de la pony mientras ella se sujetaba de su espalda

-¿y dices que esto me ayudara con el pánico escénico?-

-por supuesto, si superas el temor de caerte aprenderás a superar el miedo mismo-

* * *

9:00 de la mañana

El lobo se despedía de sus nuevas amigas en el umbral de su hogar

-vuelve cuando quieras nene- le decía muy animada vinyl –segura tabí querrá volver a verte- dice esto bajando sus lentes y mirando a su amiga

-cuida te mucho y aléjate de los problemas salvaje, ¡perdón digo draconiano!-

-¿entonces qué haré con mi vida Octavia? jaajaaja, cuídense mucho- dicho esto se voltea y camina a la estación de trenes

-y dime tabí, ¿el es grande por todos lados?- Octavia la queda mirando con una ceja levantada

* * *

El apache caminaba por las calles de Canterlot llamando la atención de todos los refinados ponis que solo habían escuchado historias de los salvajes del norte, las cuales hacían que se apartaran de miedo del camino de la inmensa vestía

-_me muero por volver a ver a los ojos a mi amada pegaso, se que solo ha pasado un día, pero cada segundo lejos de ella es como una hora bajo el agua-_

Dobla una esquina y se haya cara a cara a un mino-tauro azul que también iba a hacerlo y se topo con el lobo

Ambos se quedaron mirando un par de segundos –estas en mi camino- dice el mino-tauro enfadado, el lobo solo lo miraba con cara de duda -¡TE DIJE QUE ESTAS EN MI CAMINO! ¿¡DEVO MOSTRARTE QUIEN MANDA!?-

El lobo abre los ojos como platos impresionado –¡eres el hijo del jefe de los toros come piedra!-

* * *

**feliz navidad a todos y prospero año nuevo, y a celebrar que no se acabo el mundo XD**

**la historia de la plaga es una entremezcla entre skyrim y solomon kane**


	23. Chapter 23: bárbaro en Canterlot

Capitulo 23: bárbaro en Canterlot

Iron will y guerrero salvaje estaban sentados junto a una mesa en la calle bebiendo café y charlando amistosamente

-y dime lobito, ¿Cómo conociste a mi padre?- preguntaba el mino-tauro sentado con las piernas cruzadas afeminadamente

-pues simplemente me escape de la casa de mi padre y me encontré con su clan, casi me arranca la cabeza, pero llegamos a un trato y nos hicimos amigos… o al menos según lo que me han enseñado unas chicas era amistad-

-ya veo, pero dime, ¿Cómo escapaste de Dragonia?, yo tuve que ser expulsado por mi clan para hacerlo-

-los apaches somos buenos ocultándonos, y con el entrenamiento que me dieron los Hashshashin no hubo problema-

-espera… ¿Qué los Hashshashin no eran…?-

-exacto, la guardia personal del rey. Pero dime, ¿tu madre te sigue escribiendo?, tu padre me dijo que lo hacía-

-no me ha escrito hace mucho- dice con tono de preocupación para luego poner sus manos entre sus piernas –no he sabido de ella hace 5 meses-

-lo siento, espero que este bien-

-yo también, ¡pero no nos preocupemos eso!- termina diciendo con alegría –dime, ¿estuviste en la batalla de la costa de zebrica (el país de las cebras)-

-¿Qué si estuve ahí?- dice carcajeándose –fue ahí donde me gane un titulo por el merito en batalla-

-jaajaaj ¡GENIAL!, ¡dioses, las cosas que me he perdido! ¿Recuerdas a sir Arister?-

-¿el oficial grifo?-

-así es, ¿es cierto que esquivaba las flechas mientras volaba…-

-…¿y cargaba contra la vanguardia con un mandoble encantado con un conjuro de hielo?, dudo que alguien podría olvidar eso. Sobre todo cuando mato al hijo del gran maestre maltes-

-escuche de eso, ¿Cómo fue?-

Empieza a relatar mientras reía -el grifo volaba contra la infantería por cuarta vez, cada vez que lo hacía había muchos muertos y heridos con hipotermia. El león ese con su armadura dorada cabalgo sobre sus propios hombres que consideraba inferiores por ser plebeyos mientras se dirigía a la muerte helada que era ese grifo. El muy idiota sobre estimo sus habilidades, vi como el león caía partido en dos y sobre todo recordare cuando los pedazos congelados se partían como el cristal al contacto con el piso-

-algo aun no entiendo, ¿Cómo supiste quien era yo?-

El lobo le quita la corbata –esto está hecho con la carne del corazón de un dragón negro, tu padre me conto que cuando eras niño el jefe de los clanes barbaros mato a uno de esos infelices y repartió la carne entre los jefes de los clanes, y el corazón que le toco se lo dio a su hijo, ósea tú-

-entiendo...- siguen bebiendo café tranquilamente -¡ESPERA!- el lobo se atraganta con el café por la sorpresa -¿conociste al príncipe?-

Guerrero salvaje traga con fuerza y mira al piso con melancolía –lo conocí… y estuve ahí cuando su hermano lo mando a matar-

-¿es cierto lo que decían que podía hacer ese rubiecito en batalla?- el lobo hiso un signo de más o menos con la pata -¿recuerdas su apodo?-

El apache sigue con melancolía en su mirada dirigida al piso –lo recordare hasta el ultimo día de mi vida (suspiro) William… "montaña de cadáveres" Díaz-

* * *

-aún no puedo creer que te ofrecieras para ayudarme- decía Rarity vistiendo a Applejack con un muy voluminoso vestido que parecía más para una niña con alma de princesa que para una campesina

-sí, yo tampoco puedo creerlo- decía Applejack con fastidio –pero hay algo que tengo que decir y no savia en quien más confiar- decía con vergüenza

-¿algún problema querida?- preguntaba preocupada Rarity

-es algo que siento que me tengo que sacar del pecho y creo que puedo confiar en ti más que en nadie-

-no se diga mas- la unicornio sube por las escaleras y baja levitando una bolsa llena de monedas -¿Cuánto necesitas querida?-

-¡no es eso por todos los ponis!-

-oh… ¿entonces que es querida?-

Applejack con una actitud más de fluttershy que de ella se empieza a abrir con su amiga de confianza –me… me….-

-¿si…?-

-me gusta alguien-

La modista inhala fuertemente –¿enserio?, ¿quién?, por favor dímelo-

-de… guerrero salvaje- a la unicornio se le dilatan los ojos y levanta una ceja

Applejack empieza a relatar la forma en que se enamoro de guerrero salvaje y cuanto le gustaba estar a su lado y que tan alto bolo su corazón cuando la junto a su pecho y bailaron juntos como si estuvieran sobre una nube

La unicornio suspira conmovida –es tan lindo, nunca creí que alguien como… bueno, tú se podría enamorar- la granjera levanta una ceja -ni decir cosas tan tiernas. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie-

Applejack toma los cascos de Rarity –por favor que nadie más se entere-

-¿saben que e estaba aquí desde que Applejack llego cierto?- decía fluttershy en un rincón tímida como siempre

-… se me olvido que viniste con migo… pues tu tampoco se lo digas a nadie ¿está bien?- le decía Applejack a su amiga

* * *

-y dime, ¿Por qué escapaste de Dragonia?- preguntaba Iron will

-te lo diré si tú me lo dices primero-

-(suspiro) no quería vivir en el bosque, no quería seguir emboscando caravanas y viajeros ignorantes, estaba arto de que mi padre me desanimara- empieza a relatar con melancolía –pero sobre todo, estaba harto de que el rey nos tratara como pordioseros parásitos en su reino. Eso estúpido señor feudal hiso cosas peores en 5 años que nosotros en un siglo y no le hicieron nada hasta que el niño príncipe reunió a todo su ejército y le corto el cuello al traidor. Pero para entonces yo ya había hecho que me expulsaran de mi clan y poder hacer lo que siempre quise- termina levantando la frente con ilusión

-¿lo cual sería?-

-¡MOTIBAR A QUIEN LO NECESITA!- grita con gran alegría y orgullo parándose sobre la mesa

-está bien tranquilo, tienes tu pesuña en mi café-

-oh… lo siento amigo- el mino-tauro se baja de la mesa mientras el lobo olía su café y le daba un pequeño sorbo –pero dime ¿Por qué escapaste tu?-

El apache voltea su tasa en su boca y mira al piso con melancolía –estuve cuando el príncipe arrojo su corona a los pies del rey, ese mismo día deje Dragonia sin siquiera despedirme de mi padre. La última vez que lo vi… era un esqueleto ahumado con su espada en la mano-

-¿lo mato un dragón?-

-un dragón negro, el hijo del traidor al cual te refieres, el príncipe acabo con el rey rebelde, pero no con el príncipe, mi padre y como 100 personas más pagaron el precio-

Iron will pone una mano en el hombro del can –lo lamento chico-

El lobo se seca las lagrimas que empezaban a brotar –no te preocupes, de todas formas hice justicia-

-wow, wow, wow, ¿quieres decir que mataste al dragón?- se levanta con las manos en la mesa -¿eso quiere decir que tienes el grito?-

-así es- responde sonriente –tengo el grito-

-viejo eso es fabuloso ¿Qué puede hacer el tulló?-

-lo llamo fuerza imparable, crea una fuerza de empuje tan fuerte que no e conocido a nadie que allá sobrevivido en su forma más potente. Ya sabes si digo alguna palabra y grito la última…-

-…es la forma que menos daño le aras lo sé, y si gritas cada palabra…-

-Dios se apiade del infeliz. Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué haces en Canterlot?-

-es por el torneo-

-¿torneo?-

-así es, cada cierto tiempo el reino grifo y el pony enfrenta a sus dos campeones en un duelo para mantener la paz-

-¿y cómo eso mantiene la paz?-

-veras amigo, los grifos creen que los pony son debiluchos por naturaleza y que podrían conquistarlos fácilmente. Para evitar una guerra los pony los desafiaron, su mejor grifo contra su mejor pony y al ganar los ponis los grifos desistieron, y se repitió año a año, con el paso del tiempo el motivo por el cual se hacía en primer lugar se fue olvidando-

-¿y porque viniste tú?-

-ahí empieza lo interesante, algunos de los grifos han recordado porque los ponis los desafiaron en primer lugar al vencerlos 16 años consecutivos-

-¿16 años?-

-exacto- le hace una señal para que se acerque y le susurra a la oreja –no lo escuchaste de mi, pero la princesa me dijo que hay rumores de que los grifos tienen planeado atacar la frontera si ganan este año, y para asegurar su victoria eligieron a alguien ajeno a su raza-

-¿enserio?, ¿a quien eligieron?-

-ni idea, pero por lo general el capitán de la guardia tiene que pelear, pero al Shining Armor ser solo otro pony y la princesa al saber sobre… mi origen me pidió que fuera dispuesto a pelear por equestria-

-¿y qué respondiste?-

-Qué al igual que muchos iré armado y dispuesto a pelear, justo antes del enfrentamiento ella elige a quien será el campeón de equestria- mira su reloj de pulsera –en fin mi amigo tengo que irme-

-yo también- ambos se levantan y se dan la mano/pata –que tus dioses te acompañen-

-y a ti los tuyos-

-ÉL mío mi amigo-

-jajajaja, lo siento, él… tulló-

El lobo sonríe tiernamente –te ríes como tu padre-

Mira al piso con melancolía y la misma sonrisa tierna –si… me rio como el viejo-

Ya de noche el lobo había llegado al pequeño pueblo en tren, al cual se subió al techo al no tener dinero para pagarlo, y se dirige a la boutique de Rarity. Al entrar era acompañado por el herrero del pueblo, un pony gris, melena morada y cuite mark de un yunque y un martillo

-bienvenida a la boutique carrusel a guerrero salvaje, que sorpresa y anvil hammer, ¿a qué debo el honor?-

-yo también me pregunto lo mismo señorita- dice el tosco herrero –aun no me has dicho para que me quieres si yo solo hago herraduras-

El lobo se aleja de ambos dándoles la espalda -¿recuerdas que la princesa dijo que me daría equipamiento y yo dije que sería mejor cuando fuera el momento?- se voltea a verlos a ambos –pues ha llegado el momento-

-aun no sé donde entro yo chico-

-(suspiro) debo mostrarles algo, pero júrenme que guardaran el secreto-

-yo lo juro- dice Rarity

-yo no- dice el herrero –el lobo da una fuertísima mordida a centímetros de su cara –lo juro- dice sudando

-(suspiro) este es uno de los secretos de Dragonia-

Fuera de la boutique se escucha la inhalación de sorpresa de ambos ponis

* * *

**-para los que me conosen, base a guerrero savaje en mi, pero le puse mi nombre al principe, nunguna conexion, no se confindan**

**-por favor déjenme reviews, ja me estoy empesando a sentir olvidado XD ajaaajaaja (gracias a DarkKayser y a Fun Night por siempre dejarme)**

**-el proximo sera el ultimo capitulo**


	24. Chapter 24: entre burbujas y muffins

Capitulo 24: entre burbujas y muffins

2 semanas pasaron desde que guerrero salvaje salvo anónimamente a la princesa, los días transcurrían como siempre, los ponis comerciaban, Rarity diseñaba, Applejack cosechaba sus manzanas, fluttershy cuidaba a sus animalitos y guerrero salvaje se le quedaba mirando con cara de idiota sin que esta se diera cuenta.

* * *

Un día guerrero salvaje salía de la boutique de Rarity y pasa a ver al herrero.

-¿crees que esto sirva?- le pregunta el lobo al herrero mostrándole una daga.

El pony toma la daga con sus cascos –es un buen acero chico, está bien templada, haré lo mismo con el resto-.

-gracias- dice con una sonrisa de orgullo y sale de la forja y deja al herrero martillando algo –(suspiro) es hora de patrullar- dicho esto comienza su rutina de caminar por todo el pueblo asegurándose de que nada malo pasase.

Al doblar una esquina mira y escucha a una distancia tan lejana que solo alguien criado en el bosque podría ver u oír. Tres pegasos alrededor de otro que no alcanzaba a diferenciar

* * *

-jajaaja es la tercera vez esta semana que rompes algo- decía un pegaso burlándose de Derpy que estaba sentada en el piso con su maleta de cartas rota y con las cartas y muffins regados por todas partes

-creo que lo hace apropósito- decía burlándose otro pegaso

Derpy luchaba para no dejar salir sus lágrimas para no darles la satisfacción de verla llorar –de seguro por eso la abandono el padre de su mocosa-

Esas palabras sí que le llegaron a la pegaso grisácea, al sentir atravesado su corazón por la pena se cubre con sus alas para evitar que vieran las lágrimas que empezaban a salir

-va a llorar, va a llorar- decían al unisonó los pegasos

-_en estos momentos me haces falta… ¿Por qué me dejaste?- _pensaba Derpy para si misma

Todos los pegasos se carcajeaban, hasta que dos notaron que uno se había callado mirando más allá de la pegaso

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- dice un pegaso volteándose, para encontrarse con unos pequeños (comparados con los suyos) pero furiosos ojos grises que estaban a centímetros de él

-¿quieres saber algo?- dice guerrero salvaje con ira empujando la cabeza del pony con la suya asiéndolo retroceder –he matado tantos ponis que jamás he tomado la cuenta, pero he notado que la carne de los pegasos es la segunda mas deliciosa que existe- el pegaso derramaba un mar de sudor mientras se le dilataban los ojos y estaba que se le reventaba el corazón –y como no veo un guardia lunar por aquí creo que si no dan media vuelta y se van de aquí enseguida, empezare a arrancar cabelleras-

-está bien amigo, no te enojes-

El apache da un fuerte ladrido haciendo que los pegasos salieran volando, el lobo siguió ladrando y saltando contra los pegasos sin alcanzarlos, para fingir tratar de morderlos

Una vez lejos de su alcance se gira lentamente a la pegaso que lo miraba con la boca abierta y sus ojos viscos. El lobo asiente mientras sonríe y se va

-espera- lo detiene la pegaso

-¿sí?- pregunta guerrero salvaje volteándose

-gracias por defenderme, nadie lo había hecho… no desde que él lo hiso- termina mirando al suelo con melancolía mientras el apache ladeaba la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa?-

–Tengo que repartir las cartas que se me cayeron y sin mi maleta será más difícil-

El lobo toma unas cartas del suelo –no te preocupes, yo te ayudo-

-¿enserio?- pregunta con una gran sonrisa

* * *

Ya barias horas después la pegaso y el lobo terminaron con su labor

-muchas gracias por ayudarme- dice Derpy con una gran sonrisa

-de nada- dice secamente, se voltea y se va caminando

-¡espera!-

-¿sí?-

-no nada-

-bien- se gira y sigue caminando

-¡espera!-

-¿¡QUE!?-

Baja la cabeza por la vergüenza -¿te gustaría cenar en mi casa?-

-esa voz me gusta-

* * *

Ya a plena noche la pegaso guio al enorme lobo blanco a su casa –mi amiga Carrot esta de vacaciones con unos parientes en Manhattan, solo estamos mi muffin y yo- le decía sonriente.

Al abrir la puerta es derribada por una pequeña unicornio –¡mamiii! Llegaste temprano, y no escuche tantas cosas rompiéndose en el pueblo-

-es que mi nuevo amigo me ayudo- decía levantando a su unicornio sobre ella

-un momento- dice Dinky mientras era bajada al piso –tú fuiste quien nos salvo en el incendio- dicho esto se tiro a darle un abrazo al lobo, abrazando su pecho que era más grande que ella -gracias…-

El lobo corresponde delicadamente el abrazo –para eso vivo pequeña- la potra no sabe porque, pero el abrazo de tal gigantesca vestía era lo mas cálido y reconfortante que jamás haya sentido. La unicornio frotaba su cabeza contra el pecho del lobo, sintiéndose protegida y como si el padre que nunca conoció le daba su primer abrazo

Guerrero salvaje empezó a separarse lentamente del abrazo y levanta la vista a la pegaso -¿y qué hay de comer?-

-¡muffins!- exclama con alegría

-que genial, adoro esas cosas, pero tengo una duda-

-¿Cuál?-

-como me saco esto- preguntaba señalando con un dedo a Dinky que colgaba de su pecho sostenida del abrazo que le daba al lobo

* * *

Ya comiendo con la madre y la hija el lobo devoraba los muffins de un mordisco –ni mi mamá come tantos muffins-

-es que me encantan- levanta un muffin frente a su cara mientras lo miraba –no sé que tienen, pero son tan esponjosos, tan dulces, son como…-

-…un abrazo- lo interrumpe anonadada la pegaso

Guerrero salvaje Sonríe levemente y pone el muffin entre Derpy y él –más bien como cuando alguien te dice "te quiero"-

Derpy se quedo con la boca abierta mirando al lobo recordando que le dijo las mismas palabras que ella le dijo al pony que una vez amo, el único en su vida… su doctor

-y dime pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas y cuántos años tienes?-

-soy Dinky, tengo 4 años ¿y tú?-

-soy guerrero salvaje, apache de la tribu luna llena y tengo 20 otoños-

-¿ósea que tienes 20 años?-

-brillante, eres muy lista- el lobo mira por la ventana –creo que ya debo irme-

-¿ya te vas?- pregunta Dinky con tristeza y cara de cachorrito

-eso no funciona niña, los caninos lo inventamos- acerca su cara a Dinky –mira- cierra los ojos, y al abrirlos tenía una conmovedora cara de cachorrito al que acababan de golpear con una llave de tuercas -¿lo ves?- dice carcajeándose quitando la cara tan conmovedora de su cara

-¿Dónde vives?- pregunta Derpy

Se pone en pie -vivo en una cueva en el bosque everfree-

Derpy se levanta de golpe -si quieres puedes quedarte en la sala esta noche-

-no lose, además te estoy dando miedo-

-¿Qué?, claro que no-

-soy un can… huelo el miedo, y no as parado de ver mis garras y mis colmillos desde que me senté en la mesa-

-ha, pues… yo…-

-está bien, me quedo, pero mirare tus ojos un momento- el lobo acerca su cara a la de la pony y se queda mirando sus ojos con cara de idiota unos segundos

-¿ya terminaste?- preguntaba nerviosa

-no…-

Pasaron barios minutos más –¿y ahora?, me estas poniendo nerviosa, no me gusta que me miren tanto los ojos…-

-¿Por qué te ase sentir discriminada?- preguntaba el apache volviendo a erguirse adecuadamente –yo también me siento así cuando me miran las garras y los colmillos, piensan que les are daño solo por ser lo que soy-

-upsi, lo siento- decía avergonzada

Guerrero salvaje sonríe levemente –no te preocupes, creo que debes llevar a tu hija a su cama-

Dinky responde desde la lejanía –¡se demoraban tanto que vine yo sola a dormir!….. ¡Y buenas noches!-

Los dos se quedan mirando a donde venia la voz, el apache se voltea a la pegaso –¿y donde dormiré yo?-

Derpy lo conduce a su sala que tenía una alfombra y un sillón más pequeño que el lobo (lo cual no es decir que fuera muy pequeño) –aquí puedes dormir, pero creo que estarás incomodo-

-no te preocupes dormiré muy bien- el lobo empieza a acercarse al sillón, lo salta y cae en la alfombra, empieza a caminar alrededor de ella y se acuesta –buenas noches-

Derpy lo queda mirando –buenas… ¿noches?- se recoge de hombros, apaga la luz y sube las escaleras a su cuarto

* * *

Barios minutos pasaron y el lobo se despertó al escuchar un leve llanto, el lobo levanto la cabeza junto con las orejas y noto que venía del segundo piso, aprovechando la cautela que tenía en los bosques subió las escaleras sin hacer un solo ruido, una vez ahí se hayo a Dinky saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la de su madre

-Dinky, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba susurrando

-es mi mami- respondía con voz baja y tristeza –es que los otros ponis son malos con ella y la molestan mucho-

-¿esto pasa muy seguido?-

La unicornio levanta la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos –casi siempre-

Al lobo se le rompe el corazón al oír esto –ve a tu cama, yo me encargare- dicho esto empieza a caminar a la habitación de la pegaso

-gracias, dale un abrazo-

-¿Qué?-

-tus abrazos son mágicos, la harán sentir mejor- decía con inocencia la pequeña potra

Guerrero salvaje se carcajea en silencio –brillante- dicho esto empieza a entrar en la habitación de su atormentada anfitriona -¿Derpy?-

Esta lo ve con vergüenza tratando de secarse las lagrimas –a… lo siento… es que… ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-vine a ver como estabas- decía acercándose a la cama de la pegaso en la que esta estaba acostada sobre sus piernas -¿ocurre algo?-.

-no… estoy bien…- se calla al sentir la pata del salvaje sobre su casco, levanta la mirada y se halla con los comprensivos ojos grises delante de ella. Esos ojos que la reflejaban y eran un símbolo de comprensión y amor que no había sentido desde que la princesa la miro a los ojos después que murieron sus padres cuando era potra.

Total mente conmovida la pegaso deja salir un sonoro llanto que es contenido por el abrazo de la figura blanca que la aprieta con una pata contra su pecho.

Guerrero salvaje siempre trato de ayudar a quien lo necesite, pero este no era un problema que se resuelva con un solo hachazo, esto era más complicado.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron y ambos estaban abriendo sus corazones acostados ambos en la cama mirándose uno al otro.

-mi padre fue convertido en piedra por un gallo-dragón y mi madre murió por el esfuerzo de llevarme con alguien para salvarme después de que un brabucón casi me mata- los ojos del can se llenan de furia y su corazón de tristeza al escuchar esto, pero Derpy no lo noto al estar con la mirada perdida en otra parte.

-mi bendita madre enfermo cuando era un cachorro… yo sostenía su pata cuando dejo este mundo, me quede llorando a su tumba durante dos noches con sus días. De mi padre solo encontré su esqueleto carbonizado mientras sostenía su espada, esta misma espada- decía señalando a su espada que estaba apoyada en la muralla junto a la cama.

Derpy levanta la mirada a ver al lobo quien miraba al respaldo de la cama -¿Por qué me defendiste hoy?, no soy inteligente y soy bastante torpe, puse tantas cartas en mi maleta que esta se rompió, por eso se burlaban de mí-.

-¿y porque llevabas tantas cartas?- preguntaba aun con la cabeza en alto.

-para que a mi muffin no le faltara nada- el lobo baja la mirada para ver a la pegaso –ella es todo para mí-.

-es tu medicina- le dice el lobo conmovido ante la mirada de duda de la pegaso –aquello que te hace bien y te alienta- dicho esto se funde con la pegaso en un tierno y confortable abrazo, en el cual la pegaso restriega su cabeza contra el pecho del apache mientras se recogía de brazos sintiendo los del lobo apretándola firme pero delicadamente mientras esta sonreía.

-gracias-.

-te prometo que mientras esté aquí nadie te volverá a molestar- abre los ojos con furia –nadie-.

* * *

A la media noche ambos dormían como si los dos fueran lobos, guerrero salvaje estaba acostado sobre la cama de Derpy con esta misma apoyando su cabeza sobre el inmenso cuello del salvaje, ambos dormían plácidamente… hasta que el lobo abre los ojos de golpe, los que brillaban por la luz de la calle que se reflejaba en ellos.

* * *

Uno de los pegasos que molestaba a Derpy salía de su ducha en el baño de su casa, la cual estaba en el suelo, no en una nube.

-que bien luces amigo- se dice a si mismo mirándose en el espejo mientras sacaba musculatura -¿seguro que no quieres casarte con migo?, es legal en Fillydelphia, Jajaajaaja- mueve el espejo con su casco para sacar del botiquín su cepillo de dientes, una vez cepillados junta agua en su boca y la escupe –(suspiro) creo que es hora de dormir-.

En ese instante sierra el botiquín reflejando una mirada llena de furia y colmillos del tamaño de su casco justo detrás de él.

El pony se gira de golpe solo para que el lobo lo sujetara de la boca y lo estrellara contra el botiquín rompiéndolo completamente y dejando al pony a centímetros del piso.

El pegaso estaba que se orinaba del miedo viendo a los ojos grises que se acercaban mas y mas a su rostro, de repente el can saca una flecha de su espalda, apoya la punta de sílex sobre la mejilla del pony, lo queda mirando unos segundos hasta que este empieza a calmarse, entonces le corta la mejilla no muy profundamente con la flecha.

El pony vuelve a asustarse al no saber qué es lo que le va a hacer ese salvaje que nunca estuvo de acuerdo que viviera entre ellos.

-mira tu sangre- le decía el apache rugiendo de furia, mostrándole la punta de la cual corría una gota de sangre del pony - vuelve a molestar a Derpy… y te la clavo en el corazón-.

El pegaso asiente con la pata de guerrero salvaje aun tapándole la boca, este aun con la furia en sus ojos sonríe solo de un lado de la cara, estira la pata con que sostenía la flecha hasta la lámpara que iluminaba el baño colgada a un lado de la cara del pony y baja la llama oscureciendo todo.

El pony es liberado y cae con fuerza al piso, se incorpora rápidamente y aumenta la llama de la lámpara haciendo que volviera la luz, pero al hacerlo el lobo ya no se encontraba.

* * *

Otro de los pegasos que molestaba a Derpy se encontraba durmiendo junto a su esposa en su casa que también estaba adherida al piso.

De repente el pony siente que su esposa se pone sobre él –ho, ho querida, esta noche no por favor- decía con los ojos serrados –mañana tengo trabajo- de repente siente que le ponen algo en la boca y que le sostiene los cascos delanteros –_ho, ho, hooooo…. Parece que alguien no acepta un no por respuesta- _abre los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con unos enormes colmillos sobre él que escurrían hilos de saliva.

El pegaso ante esto trata de despertar a su esposa, pero no puede usar los cascos para despertarla y no puede hablar porque aquello que esta en su boca era una flecha que era sostenida por las patas que presionaban sus cascos contra la cama.

Los colmillos se empiezan a acercar al aterrado semental que empezaba a mojar su cama –vuelve a molestar a Derpy y te ensartare esta flecha de tal modo que no podrás tener hijos- el apache levanta la cabeza lentamente y le da un fuerte cabezazo noqueándolo al contacto.

* * *

El líder de los brabucones de la oficina de correos dormía en su cama echa de nubes, pero lo despierta el ruido de un silbido -¿Qué es eso?- el silbido se escucha cada vez más cercano, de repente dos flechas atadas entre si salen de entre las nubes a los lados de su cama desde el suelo enredándose en el pony dando vueltas alrededor de este hasta que quedo firmemente atado -¿Qué de mo…- en ese momento es jalado al piso con una fuerza tal que las nubes que conformaban su casa quedaron agujereadas con el cuerpo de su dueño.

El pony caía a una gran velocidad, pero justo antes de chocar contra el piso una pata blanca lo sujeta de la cuerda que enredaba su cuerpo, el lobo saca un cuchillo de su tobillo y corta la cuerda sin tocar al pegaso.

-Ho, gracias viejo, ¿Qué fue es…?- el lobo lo toma del cuello y lo arrastra un par de pasos hasta un pequeño rio en donde sumerge la cabeza del pegaso mientras este se retorcía y luchaba.

El apache saca al pony dejándolo respirar, pero lo sumerge de nuevo por un par de segundos hasta que lo saca del agua y apoya su nariz contra la suya propia mientras arrugaba esta misma en clara furia y le muestra una flecha que uso para sacarlo de su casa.

-vuelve a molestar a Derpy y te amarrare el cuello a esta flecha y te colgare de un árbol- el pony asiente lentamente por el miedo, el lobo ve la flecha y nota que le falta una pluma, se gira al aterrado pony y le saca una pluma de sus alas con la misma pata que sostenía la flecha.

El pegaso al ver que la flecha ir a su espalda y sentir un dolor en ella no puede evitar pensar lo peor ni el desmallarse.

* * *

Derpy despierta lentamente con la crin completamente despeinada –(bostezo) buenos días-

-buenos días- le contesta el lobo que le sirvió como almohada

La pegaso se pone de pie a lo que el lobo se pone en cuatro patas sobre la cama y estira las patas superiores en un gran bostezó sacando su lengua y mostrando sus enormes y afilados colmillos. Termina de hacer eso y mira a la pony que esperaba estuviera siquiera nerviosa, pero ella solo le sonreía, ante esto el apache siente que ha encontrado a alguien más como él y no puede evitar sonreír ante la idea.

-¿dormiste bien?- le pregunta Derpy con una sonrisa mientras guerrero salvaje se baja de la cama y se amarra su espada a la cintura y el hombro

-como nunca- se termina de atar la correa del hombro de la espada y rodea la cama a la pony –¿y tú?-

-estupendo- dice sonriendo asiendo sonreír al lobo, empieza a pasar un casco por la cara del lobo –gracias a ti- el lobo quita la sonrisa de su cara mientras la pony empieza a acercar su rostro al del salvaje y a hablar en un tono más suave –hace mucho que no era confortada por nadie- guerrero salvaje empieza a retroceder asustado –y en verdad que le agradaste a Dinky-

-am… Derpy, creo que estas algo… mal enfocada-

-¡¿te refieres a mis ojos?!- pregunta con ira

-¡no, no!, son hermosos, me gustan tus ojos- contesta asustado

-¿en serio te gustan?- pregunta ilusionada y revoloteando

-_¡demonios!-_

-como quería decirte- empieza a pasar su casco por el pecho del salvaje suavemente asustándolo más –creo que podríamos… usar esta cama más que para dormir- termino en forma seductiva

El apache sonríe levemente quitando su cara de miedo para remplazarla por una de comprensibilidad –no es lo que quieres- la pony quita su cara seductiva para remplazarla por una de intriga, mientras guerrero salvaje toma su casco delicadamente con una pata, aquel que ella le pasaba delicadamente por el pecho –sé, que no es lo que quieres. Tratas de rellenar el vacío que quedo en tu corazón… y yo se que nada que podamos hacer tu y yo podrá sanarte-

-¿pe… pero no te parezco bonita?- preguntaba insegura de sí misma

-muy hermosa… y he llegado a saber que hay en tu corazón solo con pasar una tarde contigo- le pone una pata en el pecho - y se que la cura para lo que está aquí adentro- se pone la misma pata en el zullo propio –no está aquí, solo te aras sufrir mas-

La pegaso empezaba a sentirse más rechazada que conmovida -¿pero porque no me aceptas?- piensa en el doctor que al abandonarla embarazada sintió que solo la utilizo para luego abandonarla -¿Por qué no deseas lo mismo que los otros ponis?-

El lobo la ve tiernamente –porque no soy como los otros ponis, porque no soy como los otros lobos, porque no soy como los demás. Existe cura para tu corazón, y es la soledad- Derpy lo mira intrigada –tu corazón esta herido, y para amar hay que emprender un trabajo interior que solo la soledad puede hacer posible- pone una pata en su hombro -si deseas volver a ser la de antes entonces debes de estar sola hasta que sepas que es lo que te hace falta-

La pegaso lo mira conmovida y le da un beso en la mejilla –gracias, no entendí muy bien lo que dijiste, pero gracias- dicho esto camina tranquilamente fuera de su habitación ante la sonrisa del apache -¡DINKY, YA DESPIERTA, QUE YA EMPESARE A HACER EL DESALLUNO!-

-¡ahí!- se queja guerrero salvaje cubriéndose los oídos –sique tiene buenos pulmones-

* * *

La pegaso ya habiendo dejado a su hija en la escuela fue volando a su trabajo –buenos días- dice al entrar, al lo que los tres pegasos que solían molestarla dieron un salto y se alejaron de ella -¿me perdí de algo?-

-¡NO!- gritan al unisonó los tres ponis

-¡tengo que trabajar!- grita un pegaso saliendo volando

-¡yo también!- dice otro saliendo por el tragaluz

La pegaso veía al los pegasos que salían aterrados hasta que se quedo sola con el líder de los brabucones mirándolo sin expresión alguna

–¡NO ME MATES!- grita con terror el pegaso para salir volando atravesando la ventana

Derpy se queda sola en la oficina de correos sin entender que había pasado, se recogió de hombros y se dirigió a buscar las cartas que le tocaba repartir hoy, entra a la sala de los mensajeros y pasa de largo la mesa en la que solía almorzar y en donde la molestaban tanto, con la deferencia que tenía una flecha enterrada

-¿flecha enterrada?- dice deteniéndose y volteándose a la flecha que se podía distinguir de arriba abajo dos plumas de agila y una de pegaso, marcas de dientes de un pony y sangre seca en la punta

El resto del día Derpy repartía la correspondencia por ponyville con un dejo de preocupación y duda, la pony parecía despistada pero no era tonta, los pegasos que la molestan desde hace años son ahuyentados por guerrero salvaje y al día siguiente ni se acercan a ella, tiemblan al verla y aparece una flecha en una mesa de su trabajo

-_¿el habrá hecho algo a esos ponis?, ¿Cómo lo hiso si estaba… con migo toda la noche?-_

-Derpy-

_-¿será posible que escapara y asustara a los otros carteros?-_

_-_¡Derpy!-

-_¡embardad es un salvaje!-_

_-_¡DERPY!- ante el grito de Twilight la pegaso reacciona –si quieres que Spike mande una carta a alguien solo pídeselo, ¡no los metas a la fuerza en su boca!-

La pegaso se da cuenta que estaba metiendo una gran cantidad de cartas en la boca del joven dragón que estaba parado a un lado del buzón –uy, perdón-

Se retira avergonzada sobrevolando el pueblo, hasta que logra ver a un enorme bulto blanco que caminaba cerca de la fuente del pueblo.

* * *

El lobo se agacho para beber el precioso liquido de la fuente como solía hacerlo, hasta que la llegada de cierta pegaso al final de la calle a su izquierda llamo su atención –ha, hola Derpy, ¿Qué hay?- esta solo lo miraba con rabia –¿qué sucede?, creí que todo estaba bien-

La pony vuela hasta centímetros de su cara y le da una fuerte bofetada, ante la cual el lobo ni se movió y la pegaso se daño la muñeca –AHU, ¿¡cómo te atreviste!?-

-¿atreverme a qué?- el lobo estaba más confundido que cuando trataron de enseñarle el concepto de "no violencia"

-¡te atreviste a amenazar a mis compañeros de trabajo y a defenderme de ellos!, ¡me consuelas y alivias mí corazón después de tanto tiempo que lo tengo dañado!, ¡me das el apoyo que durante 4 años nadie me dio! y ¡me rompiste la muñeca!, ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!-

Guerrero salvaje la queda mirando con una ceja alzada –no me arrepiento- dice secamente

-pero… tu no… ¿¡COMO TE ATRE…!?- da un gruñido conteniendo su ira mientras se voltea y se va volando

-¿estás loca sabes?- la pegaso se detiene de golpe ante las indiferentes palabras del lobo, a lo que este levanta una ceja, lentamente la pegaso se voltea a guerrero salvaje con una cara llena de ira y sale disparada a una extraordinaria velocidad contra el inmenso can.

Este al estar cerca la pony la toma de la cintura con ambas patas y le hace un suplex mandándola a la fuente, el apache carcajea emocionado mientras se mete a la fuente acostándose en ella para quedar tan mojado como la pegaso mientras reía como un demente.

-jajaaja, vamos Derpy jajajajaa, a ver de que estas echa- decía en tono juguetón poniéndose en guardia, pero su sonrisa se desvanece poco a poco viendo que la pegaso lo veía con lagrimas en sus ojos que se alcanzaban a diferenciar aun en la empapada cara de la pegaso gris asía, esta sale corriendo por la calle mientras las lagrimas vuelan de su rostro.

El can se queda mirando como la pegaso se aleja, todos los ponis miran con tristeza a la pegaso bizca y se voltean con ira en sus ojos a ver al idiota que la había hecho llorar como si su vida no hubiese sido lo suficientemente dura ya.

El lobo solo se le queda mirando con empatía como se alejaba galopando, sale de la fuente, se sacude para secarse y corre en dirección de la pony gris asía.

* * *

La pony corría sin mirar al frente, hasta que por eso mismo se detiene dándole un cabezazo a un árbol –ups, ¿porque soy tan torpe?- se preguntaba con culpa y tristeza -¿Dónde estoy?- mira a todos lados dándose cuenta que estaba en medio del bosque everfree.

Un crujido se escucha detrás de unos árboles, la pegaso trata de volar, pero sus alas mojadas y embarradas por el polvo del camino no se lo permiten -¿qui… quien anda ahí?-.

-soy solo yo- dice guerrero salvaje saliendo entre las sombras.

-¿¡qué quieres tú aquí!?-.

-puede que yo no sea quien pueda curar tu corazón dañado que as tratado de de reparar solo con la indiferencia, pero ten por seguro que los problemas que se barren debajo de la alfombra no desaparecerán- se acerca poco a poco a la pony que retrocede desconfiada –se por lo que estas pasando-.

-¿¡como lo sabes!?-.

-¡PORQUE MI MADRE PASO POR LO MISMO!- se le dilatan los ojos al escuchar al can –mi madre se enamoro de un lobo que convenció a su padre que se casaran aun después de que ella se embarazara, nos dejo a mi madre y a mí cuando todavía amamantaba para corresponder con sus deberes como noble- se acerca a la pegaso que ya no retrocedía ante él –se que el camino que tienes que transitar es difícil y por eso te he ayudado, pero no puedo ser lo que quieres que sea, porque no es lo que quieres realmente, solo crees que porque alguien es capaz de protegerte tiene que ocupar un lugar tan grande en tu vida- se agacha hasta ponerse a la altura de los ojos viscos de la pony –pero te juro que aunque me valla are todo lo que esté en mi poder para protegerte- Derpy empieza a acercarse al lobo y a darle un delicado abrazo –te lo juro-.

Ambos se quedan así un par de minutos hasta que Derpy rompe el abrazo delicadamente –lo olvide- saca una carta de su espalda, ya que afortunadamente no tenia su bolso de cartas cuando fue arrojada a la fuente, y se la muestra a guerrero salvaje –no savia bien en donde vivías y te mandaron esta carta-.

El lobo corta el sobre con una garra y de este sale una gran cantidad de serpentinas –Pinkie pie… ¿quieres ir a una fiesta?-.

-está bien- dice alegre la pegaso y empieza a seguir al lobo fuera del bosque everfree, pero escucha una rama crujiendo de donde salió el lobo -¿Qué fue eso?-.

-nada, nada- la toma del hombro y la guía fuera del bosque, detrás de los arboles se hallaban una gran cantidad de lobos de madera destrozados armándose de nuevo.

* * *

Ya el lobo entraba en Sugarcube Corner mientras Derpy iba por su hija a la escuela para luego ir a la fiesta que ofrece Pinkie para ciertos "recién llegados" al pueblo.

Al entrar el apache se halla con el dulce rostro de fluttershy guiando a las aves en su coro, el apache suspira y camina a la pegaso dueña de su medio corazón.

-¡bienvenido!- dice Pinkie poniéndose entre la pegaso y el lobo –tienes que conocer a mis nuevos amigos- empieza a saltar sobre la cabeza de guerrero salvaje –vamos, vamos, vamos-.

-(suspiro) está bien-.

-GENIAL-

El lobo empieza a seguir a la yegua rosada a través de los ponis, hasta ayarse con un grupo alrededor de una mesa –abran paso- pide alegremente la pony rosada

Todos alrededor de la mesa se mueven rebelando a 3 pawnee ancianos sentados alrededor de una mesa con cara de fastidio y gorros de fiesta sobre sus penachos

El lobo queda impresionado al ver a esos ponis manchados que compartían su estilo de vida y reconocer a uno con cuite mark de pipa de la paz que estuvo en las negociaciones con la princesa celestia. Los pawnee también quedaron impresionados al ver a, no solo un apache, sino a uno tan grande entre los ponis

Idioma tribal

-hau pawnee- dice el lobo levantando la pata a un lado de su cara

-hau apache- responden al unisonó

-¿Qué trae a tres hermanos pawnee tan lejos de nuestras tierras?-

-¿no lo sabes?-

-¿saber qué cosa?-

-(suspiro)- el más anciano se pone de pie –vamos a las tierras del suroeste al gran Pow wow, el búfalo blanco a nacido-

El apache pone una cara de gran sorpresa -¿¡QUE!?-

**continuara...**

* * *

**e aqui el ultimo capitulo, gracias por seguirme y leer mi fic, espero que fuese de su agrado y verlos en la contuniasion**

**este capitulo se lo debo a KuroDerpy que me dejo basarlo entre sus fics "tiempo de burbujas" y "tiempo de muffins" (de ahi el tirulo XD), tambien lo base con detalles del fic "familia doo!" que no se de quien es XD**


	25. Chapter 25: epilogo

Epilogo

El jefe pesuña relámpago se levantaba entre las cenizas de lo que una vez fue su aldea, el jefe lastimado trataba de levantarse retenido por sus heridas

-corazoncito fuerte- decía entre gemidos y tambaleos -¡corazoncito fuerte!- camina entre los cuerpos de varios búfalos muertos -¡corazoncito fuerte!-

Un tipi que cayó sobre sí mismo es cortado por un cuerno negro desde debajo de este –aquí estoy jefe- sale una búfalo ya adolecente de la mitad del tamaño de un adulto pero ya más grande y robusta que un pony

-¿Dónde está el búfalo blanco?- preguntaba preocupado

-se lo han llevado junto con su madre jefe-

El jefe se pone una pesuña en el pecho y se sienta aterrado –este es el fin… que Wakan Tanka "el gran espíritu" y los antepasados me perdonen por no poder protegerlos-

-¿Por qué jefe?, el búfalo blanco es símbolo de que debemos unirnos y prepararnos para tiempos difíciles, ¿Por qué cedria alguien llebarselo?-

-porque también representa el nombramiento de un patriarca- empieza a caminar con la búfalo siguiéndolo

-¿es por eso que ese malvado lo robo?- preguntaba con ira

-así es, si él se convierte en patriarca, no quiero imaginarme que podría pasar- llega hasta la orilla de un acantilado y ve a lo lejos a Appleloosa- ni que será capaz de hacerles a los que habitan el continente-

-¿qué cree que pase jefe?- los búfalos heridos empiezan a levantarse y llorar a los muertos

-guerra corazoncito fuerte- se voltea a la búfalo -…guerra-

* * *

Guerrero salvaje estaba tirado en el piso con los ojos abiertos y las patas estiradas al cielo

-¿creen que se ponga bien?- preguntaba Dinky

Applejack se abre camino entre los ponis que formaban un círculo alrededor del can -¡abran paso!, necesita respiración boca a boca-

Twilight se le queda mirando –pero si esta respirando-

-¡CONFIA EN MI!-

Fluttershy se acerca a la cara del can –oh pobrecito- restriega su cara contra la de él –quedo impactado, espero que este bien- dicho esto le da un beso en la frente con sus delicados y suaves labios

El lobo se levanta de golpe –estoy bien- Applejack se decepciona –hace décadas que no pasa esto, y siempre he querido decirlo… ¡AL GRAN POW WOW!-

**continua en: "cantos y tambores de guerra"**

* * *

**dejenme reviews, para entender mejor les recomiendo leer en wikipedia sobre el pow wow que se ase cada año en estados unidos y lo del bufalo blanco es mas o menos apegado a la realidad conserniente a las leyendas y tradiciones de los pieles rojas**


End file.
